To the Ends of the World
by Kyveli
Summary: During a regular scouting mission in the frozen wastes of Northrend, a Blood Elf Priestess discovered that Queen Lianne Menethil and her daughter, Princess Callia were held prisoners in a Vrykul village, under the demon Kil'Jeiden's orders. And now she is tasked by a dying Vrykul old woman to bring the news to the Lich King, who believed that his entire family is N-CANON, AU
1. The Frozen Wastes

Larisa Windrunner was very cold. She hated that feeling, all Blood Elves did. That was the reason why her ancestors magically altered the bitter cold climate in the very Northern tip of the Eastern Kingdoms, into a land of perpetual spring and summer, they named Quel'Thalas.

But now, here she was in the frozen continent of Northrend, aiding her Horde allies in bringing down the Lich King, the very destroyer of her beloved home, the defiler of the Sunwell, the slayer of her king, and many of her people, and the torturer of her own mother, Sylvanas.

Arthas...the very thought of him, the very mention of his name caused her blood to boil. How could that honorable, sweet, and caring young man she once knew and loved, turn into a cruel monster who not only slew his own father, but destroyed the very Kingdom he has sworn to protect? She remembered how fiercely he loved his people. And then he tried to kill them all and raise them as undead fiends. It made absolutely no sense to her.

She was now scouting a remote Vrykul village, the last in her list, in the north-eastern tip of Storm Peaks. The fanaticism of these half-giants fascinated her. They worshipped Arthas as a god. An entire village offered to become undead just to serve him...Idiots! They did not realise that they were just mere tools to him, pawns to use however he pleased. Served them right for being that stupid.

She tightened her fur cloak around her and over her head and lower face and moved stealthily closer to the village. Soon, day turned into night and the temperature dropped even more. Larisa was now one step before hypothermia, she could no longer feel her legs and was certain that her ears would just fall off if she dared touch them. No matter how much holy magic and healing spells she kept channeling to her body, nothing seemed to keep her warm. Even the strong ale she was taking swings every so often had no effect on her anymore.

But she was not going to abandon her post. She had promised her mother a full report about all the activities of the Vrykul in Storm Peaks and she was not going to fail her. Sylvanas was in deep trouble with the rest of the Horde and the Alliance leaders after the events at the Wrathgate, and no further failures would be tolerated by them. A full report would appease them a little.

As Larisa approached closer to the village, she noticed a dark hunched figure staggering towards her position. She raised her staff ready to cast Holy Fire at it, but suddenly it collapsed with a very painful groan. Larisa slowly approached, ready to Smite it to oblivion if it dared to move the wrong way.

But that person was too far gone to pose any sort of threat, for it was just a very old Vrykul woman at death's door. When Larisa realised that, she knelt down next to her and started channelling every healing spell she knew on the old woman. The Vrykul opened her eyes and looked at her.

"Save you strength Priestess, I am too far gone, Valhalla awaits" she rasped. "No, ma'am, I can still help you, at least let me carry you to my camp were you can pass away warm and peacefully" Larisa whispered as she started to perform a confession on the dying woman.

The Vrykul shook her head. "There is no time for that my child, just listen to me carefully, for the very fate of the world is at stake." And the Vrykul told Larisa the most extraordinary story.

" _The one you know as Arthas, the Lich King, has been manipulated towards this fate for decades. He is not entirely human, he is my great grand son from his mother's side. My daughter was sired_ _by_ _a human sailor, who grew up to marry Lianne's father. Arthas and Calia are part Vrykul and were both destined to become great leaders and benefactors of not only the Vrykul_ _and the Humans,_ _but of all of Azeroth._

 _Ner'Zhul got wind of that, and saw an opportunity to finally free himself from his icy prison, so he mislead our people into believing that Arthas was the living reincarnation of our death god, destined to kill all the living, and ascend them to a higher state of undeath. Since before he reached manhood, he was manipulated into coming here to claim Frostmourne._

 _He possessed Arthas,_ _and_ _whispered into mind, since he was a small boy, gradually ripping his sanity away, to pave the way to his eventual_ _complete_ _possession of him. It was Ner'Zhul's constant whispering that led Arthas to consider taking extreme measures against the plague in Stratholme, clouding his mind into thinking that killing every last one of them will stop the plague, and hadn't it been for you to offer an alternative, he would have been forced to commit that atrocity._

 _Mal'Ganis' constant taunting, and h_ _im_ _set_ _ting_ _the city on fire became the catalyst that pushed Arthas over the edge, making him follow the demon to Northrend, and finding that accursed sword that claimed the greatest part of his soul. This allowed Ner'Zhul to completely control him._

 _Arthas, now under Ner'Zhul_ _'s complete control,_ _returned to Lordaeron and sla_ _id_ _his own father and la_ _id_ _his beloved kingdom into wast_ _e_ _. It may have seemed to everyone, including Arthas, that he was in complete control of his own actions, but it was Ner'Zhul who_ _was pulling the strings_ _. It was not Arthas who destroyed your home, slaughtered many of your people and turned your mother into a Banshee, he was just the hand and not the mind behind these atrocities._

 _Kil'Jaeden aware of all of_ _Ner'Zhul_ _'s actions, allowed it, because it served his purpose. He_ _went_ _a step further_ _to stage the Orc ambush, that supposedly killed Lianne and Calia_ _ten_ _years ago, but in reality, they were both abducted and brought to this village so that they could not protect Arthas from Ner'Zhul's influence._

 _You see, Lianne had realise that someone was possess_ _ing_ _her son, and she asked for Calia's help to investigate it,_ _both being very powerful Sorceresses like me,_ _so_ _Kil'Jaeden_ _had to remove them from Lordaeron. He did not kill them, because he needed them as leverage in case Arthas became too difficult to control._

 _Of course_ _neither_ _Arthas_ _nor Ner'Zhul were aware_ _that Lianne and Calia are imprisoned here, for should they become reunited, Arthas will eventually be released from Ner'Zhul's grip, and that would ruin Kil'Jaeden's plans to invade Azeroth after most of its defenders are either slain or undead._

 _When I declared that I will no longer be a pawn to th_ _at_ _demons plans, they poisoned me. Please kind Elf, find the Lich King and tell him everything I told you, help him save his mother and sister from my mis_ _lead_ _brethren._

 _Now is the time to do this, the plague attack on Wrathgate has greatly weakened Ner'Zhul leaving only Arthas in control_ _for the first time in ten years_ _, that is why there have been no recent scourge attacks or unholy activity. I watched it all from afar with my kin's magic. Find him please, you will be talking only to Arthas, he will listen to you and free his family"._

"Don't worry Great Mother, I will" Larisa reassured her. "Thank you sweet girl, may the light always shine upon you" Kyrsa, the Vrykul Sorceress, smiled at her. And with those last words the elder Vrykul drew her last breath and died in Larisa's arm.

Larisa closed the elder's eyes with her left hand and placed her right hand on the old woman's forehead and performed the last rights for her. "Blessed Light please forgive this poor woman's trespasses and accept her in your warm embrace" she whispered as she watched the Vrykul's spirit shoot out of her body and ascend to the heavens.

She wiped her eyes from the tears she did not even realised she was shedding, lifted the old woman over her shoulder and carried her down to the beach were she had spotted an abandoned boat earlier. She gently placed the Vrykul in the boat, covered her with the elder's furs, spilled the remainder of her ale on the dead woman and then pushed the boat in the water and let it float away.

Even though it was highly unusual for a Priestess to carry a bow and arrows, Larisa was Sylvanas Windrunner's daughter, and she could wield a bow since before she could walk. She cast holy fire on the tip of the arrow and shot it at the boat. The boat was instantly set on fire and Larisa stood there and watched it burn away while she chanted prayers and blessings for the Vrykul's soul until well into the early hours of the morning.

"So how am I going to pull this off without Mother noticing that I went AWOL, and how the fuck will I ever be able to approach Arthas without getting killed at the spot and turned into a ghoul or worse.

Larisa saw no point relaying everything she had witnessed to her leaders, since she knew how they would all react. Sylvanas and Garrosh will go into a fit and berate her for actually taking the time to come and and report to them what had transpired last night, and Thrall would dismiss all that as the ramblings of a dying woman.

She could not go to Varian Wrynn, without being killed at the spot by his guards and even is she did manage to get an audience with him, since they knew each other quite well, he would not believe this wild story, and she would be branded as a traitor by the Horde for setting foot at an alliance camp.

Jaina Proudmore would believe her, but she was at Theramore at the moment. So it was up to her to inform the Lich King about the whereabouts of his mother and sister. For the first time in almost a decade she felt elated by the news she learned the night before about Arthas. So he was not a monster after all, he was possessed and forced to commit all those atrocities.

It all came down to the accursed Burning Legion. It was the Burning Legion that corrupted Aszara and Illidan ten thousand years ago, when it first tried to to invade Azeroth. It was the Burning Legion that destroyed the planet Argos, driving the Draenei to abandon their home planet and colonise Draenor much to the Orcs' displeasure.

Ner'Zhul and Guldan got corrupted by the Legion, forcing the first to channel so much arcane magic that tore the planet apart and the second to give the Orcs the blood of Manaroth to drink, turning the relatively peaceful tribes of Shamans and Hunters into savage bloodthirsty killers bent on destruction. The Legion possessed Medhiv, who created the Dark Portal, thus unleashing the Horde on Azeroth and laying the Eastern Kingdoms into waste.

Illidan was eventually forced into servitude by them, and Prince Kael' Thas was turned into a pathetic minion of Kil'Jaeden. And now she learned that Arthas had been their victim as well.

Her mind wondered back to the events that transpired in Stratholme ten years ago.


	2. Stratholme, Ten Years Ago

Larisa was standing with the other High Elven Priests on the grass at the right side of the road leading to Stratholme, watching Prince Arthas Menethil arguing with Lord Uther the Lightbringer, while on the left side, stood the High Elf Mages. A regiment of Elven Rangers and Knights were standing on either side of the road in front of the Priests and the Mages, while along the middle stood the Human, Dwarven, and Gnome defenders of Lordaeron. She felt uneasy by the idea of culling all these people, but she had not yet voiced her opinion on that matter since she was just a low ranking Priestess in the Order of the Knights of the Silver Hand. Her mind wondered at the doomed city and she tried to think of an alternative. She closed her eyes and started to cast a wide range diagnostic spell over the city and she was pleased to discover that in her mind, those who have consumed the plagued grain glowed red. And it was only about a third of the population. She opened her eyes and run towards Prince Arthas who was now watching with an angry, yet saddened expression on his face, the backs of Uther, Jaina's and about a third of the Paladins, as the rode away from Stratholme.

"Prince Arthas" she said as she approached him. "Yes Lady Windrunner?" His face softened as he turned to look at her.

"I have discovered another way, we don't need to purge the entire city. I casted a spell and discovered that only a third of the population is infected. If the Magi manage to teleport all the infected in one area, away from the healthy population, this city will be saved. A map of the city can be conjured right here on the ground, I will project with my mind the images of the infected people on it, that will glow as red dots, and all that the Mages have to do, is to teleport them to the quarantine location, and then you and your troops can deal with them."

Arthas's face lit up with hope, and he looked up towards the Mages.

"Can you do that?" He asked.

"Yes my lord" they replied.

"Very well then, Captain Marwyn evacuate the Crusader's square, it seems big enough to gather all the infected there, and it will be easy to contain them. After all the infected citizens are transported there, escort the healthy ones out of Stratholme from the service entrance, and keep them out, just in case. Then return to the square with two thirds of your troops to help us. Rangers fan out around the city, knock on every door and get everyone out of the city, when the Mages signal you that all the infected are contained. Make sure that they all drop whatever they are doing, and follow you. It would be better if the entire city is evacuated, after all the infected are contained, in case any rogue undead start infecting the healthy ones. Elven Knights, patrol the city, and slay anyone who has turned. When you are done, come find us at the square. Captain Falric take our remaining troops to the quarantine location. As soon as every last citizen has evacuated the area, form a circle and do not allow anyone transported there to leave it. Try not to kill anyone before they had turned but if they try to break quarantine do not hesitate to use deadly force.

"Yes sire" they all spoke in unison and run.

"Alright Lady Windrunner, do your magic" Arthas smiled at Larisa. She smiled back and turned at her older sister. "Ariana can you conjure a map down here with all its citizens appearing as moving dots?"

Ariana did as her baby sister had asked. Larisa then walked right in the middle of it. She closed her eyes, lifted her head, spread her hands over the map and started casting her Holy spell. The rest of the Magi formed a circle around the map, ready to project their minds on the people that the red dots were representing, and teleport them to the Crusaders' square. The Priests stood behind them, ready to channel manna and Holy magic at the Magi, to support them when needed. Arthas' jaw dropped as he watched the Elf bathe in Holy light. About a third of the dots on the map glowed red. "Magi, as soon as we get word that the Crusader's square has been evacuated and our troops are in place, start teleporting the infected in the quarantine zone". Arthas ordered the Mages. Soon they got word that everything was in place. The Mages started teleporting the infected in the quarantine zone. Three hours later they were all contained and the rest of the civilians were safely escorted out of Stratholme.

Arthas smiled at Larisa. "Alright, Lady Windrunner, thank you for your help, we could not have done this without you. We should now go there and deal with the infected."

They teleported at the quarantine zone. As soon as they got there, they discovered that no one had turned yet, and thankfully there were no children among them. It was the elderly who had consumed the grain, since it was mid morning when the plagued bread was sold, and all the children were either in school or playing in the care of their mothers having already being fed uninfected breakfast, and all the adults were working. Arthas let out a sign of relief. He quickly addressed the frightened citizens.

"Citizens of Stratholme, I regret to inform you that your fair city is under attack by sinister forces who infected the grain of the bread you consumed a few hours ago, in the hopes of turning you into mindless undead monsters who would in turn ravage and destroy everything in their path." They all gasped in horror at this.

"So what are you going to do about it young Prince, how are you going to help us?" Asked an old lady.

"I can only help you with a clean death my Lady, there is nothing more that we can do, but contain you, and spare you from becoming monsters." Arthas shook his head with a sad and desperate look in his face.

"No", they screamed, "you cannot do that to us".

"Would you rather infect your children and grand children?" Arthas replied, with a grim look on his face. They all grew silent.

"No, we wouldn't...there is no other way, we must die to save our city". They whispered.

Larisa and the rest of the Priests started to perform mass confessions and the last rights on the doomed citizens. Soon the elderly started to turn into ghouls, giests and other undead monstrosities. Larisa and the other Priests raised shields to protect everyone from the undead. They then started to slay them, trying to keep them from feasting on the ones who have not turned yet. By nightfall it was all over. Larisa, Arthas and the rest of the company were standing next to a big pile of ash from the incinerated undead. They did not want to risk them rising again, so burning their remains was the only reasonable solution. Now Arthas, Larisa, and the rest of the Priests and Paladins were chanting prayers and blessings for the souls of the departed, while the rest of the company listened to the sermon with their heads bowed.

"How touching!" Boomed a horrible voice, and the Demon Mal'Ganis materialized in front of Arthas. "Who are you" Arthas demanded, with Light's Vengeance raised and ready to strike the Demon down. "I am the dreadlord Mal'Ganis and you and that little Elf whore have interfered for the last time with my plans" Mal' Ganis pointed towards Larisa.

"Watch your tone Demon, how dare you insult a Lady?" Arthas roared at him.

"Being insulted by Demon filth does not bother me Prince Arthas" Larisa smirked in a High Elven manner, "It just means that I am doing my job right, by thwarting their pathetic little plans, and making them look like the fools they all are" Arthas laughed at that, but Mal'Ganis got enraged by the condescending tone of the young Elf.

"I will tear your soul apart, and turn you into my whore, Elf bitch" He roared sending a fel fire bolt towards her direction.

Larisa raised her shield, but was still knocked of her feet and smashed at the wall behind her. "NO!" Arthas roared and run to her. "Are you alright Larisa" he asked as he placed his hand on her cheek. "I think so" Larisa replied trying to stand up, "he just knocked the air out of me, and perhaps cracked a couple of ribs" She said as she clutched at her sides wincing.

"Hold still" he whispered at her, as he put his hands on her sides and channeled Holy Magic, healing Larisa's cracked ribs. "That feels much better Arthas, thank you...Forgive me, I meant Prince Arthas" She blushed. "No, I want you to call me Arthas, I like it" Arthas winked at her, stroked her cheek, while helping her up.

"I didn't realise she was your girlfriend, Menethil, perhaps I can have a go when are are done with her" Mal'Ganis laughed. Arthas and Larisa both blushed at that.

"I think I have had enough of him" Larisa told Arthas.

"Agreed" Arthas grinned at her, as they both charged at the demon. Arthas' hammer smashed at the demon's jaw, while Larisa started casting Holy Fire, Solace, Penance, Smite and Holy Nova spells at him. She set her Shadowfiend at him and kept the Shadow Word Pain casted at all times while making sure that Arthas and she, remained healthy. Soon the demon was beaten to a pulp, and retreated from Arthas yelling "Enough of this, come find me in the frozen wastes of Northrend to finish this. And here is a goodbye present" He vanished right after he set all the buildings of Stratholme on fire. Everyone tried to put the fires out, but they discovered that they could not extinguish the fel flames. Arthas gave the order to all the troops to evacuate the city, before they all turned into a crisp. They run to the civilians, who were placed in make shift camps to spend the night. Arthas decided that they were to be escorted to the Capital, where King Terenas could assign a new home for them.

Larisa sick of being covered in gore, took out a clean set of robes, a wash cloth and a bar of soap and headed to the water falls to wash up. She removed all her clothes, stepped into the pool under the falls and started scrubbing the gore out of her skin and hair. When she was sure that she did not smell like death any longer, she swam towards the water fall to wash the soap off her.

Little did she know that one more person has the same idea as she, and at the other side of the pool a very naked Arthas was scrubbing the gore of his skin as well. He did not notice Larisa bathing until she approached the water fall a few meters away from him. She had her eyes closed as she let the water wash off the soap from her hair and body. He couldn't get his eyes off her long auburn wet hair, the milky white skin and the perky breasts with the raised nipples due to the cold water. He felt his member growing large, he knew that he could embarrass himself at any moment, but escape was not an option since she was blocking the only way out. Thankful that the darkness of the night masked his erection, he coughed. Larisa's emerald green eyes shut open in shock and quickly covered her breasts, her face turning red.

"Prince Arthas, I did not realise you were here" she stammered.

"Neither did I, Larisa, and I told you to call me Arthas" Arthas smiled at her.

"I could not sleep covered in this gore, I had to get cleaned up." Larisa explained.

"Me too, the stench is unbearable, and I am glad I decided to come, or else I would have missed the most beautiful site I have ever set my eyes upon" He grinned as he watched Larisa turning even more scarlet than before.

He noticed that she was checking out his naked body, drinking in his large muscular arms, broad shoulders and chest, her eyes wondering down his toned abdomen and stopping were the dark water was covering his crotch.

"I do not regret coming here either Arthas", Larisa smiled shyly at him, and that was all Arthas needed to hear, as he covered the distance between them with two lapses, grab her by the waist and crushed his lips on hers. Larisa snaked her arms around his neck pulled him closer and returned his passionate kisses with the same vigour. Arthas lifted Larisa up, as she wrapped her legs around his waist, and walked through the water fall and at the other side, to hide them from plain site. They continued kissing with passion, while their hands explored each others body. He expertly started rubbing her mound with his thumb, while he inserted his middle finger in her opening. Larisa hissed and Arthas was pleased to discover how tight she was. "So I am your first?" he asked her between kisses.

"Yes", she whispered, "I am only eighteen, and have just completed the two years of celibacy time that all Priests are required to do before they get ordained".

Arthas smiled at her reassuringly "Makes sense, don't worry luv, I'll be gentle, and I'll make your first time is very memorable".

He started kissing her again, slowly leaving he mouth and moving down her neck, breasts, and her stomach. He then pushed Larisa gently on the water to free float on her back. He placed her legs over his shoulders and put his head between her legs.

"Don't worry sweetheart, you are going to really enjoy this part he smiled and kissed her other lips causing Larisa to gasp in surprise and pleasure. He continued on with his ministrations, until she arched her back, as wave after wave of her orgasm hit her. Before she recovered, he pulled her close to him, kissed her, and slowly entered her. At first Larisa experienced intense pain, but that soon subsided as she was getting used to his massive size. Arthas then started to slowly move inside her while kissing her and whispering reassuringly in her ear, nibbling her ear lobe. After a short while, she started to move with him setting a rhythm for their lovemaking. The pace started to increase gradually and Arthas was now hitting her G-Spot with powerful strokes. Larisa arched her back again and screamed as an even more powerful orgasm crushed on her in waves. Arthas quickly covered her mouth with his, to stop her from screaming, as he didn't want anyone running there to discover the Prince "defiling" an Elven Noble girl.

"I never thought you as a screamer, kitten" he smiled between kisses as he continued to move inside her.

"Only a dead woman would not scream after experiencing that much pleasure for the second time in a few minutes" she panted. Arthas grinned at her honestly. "You're an amazing girl Larisa" and gave her a searing kiss as he increased his pace even more, causing her to come for the third time that night.

It was nearing dawn when they finally stopped, worried that they may be spotted by the townsfolk. They washed up under the water fall, got dressed and walked back at the camp holding hands, where they split after kissing.

Early in the morning Arthas climbed up at the rock outside Stratholme and addressed his people. "Citizens of Lordaeron, our great kingdom is under attack by a demon who is bent on destroying all life on Azeroth. I will not allow that. I will travel to the port of Northern Lordaeron and set sail to Northrend, and I will not return until I bring back that demon's head and present it to my father King Terenas, MAY HIS REIGN LAST FOREVER (the people repeated those words).

GLORY TO LORDAERON!" Arthas roared raising Light's vengeance.

"GLORY TO OUR PRINCE" Everyone roared back cheering Arthas looking up at him in pure adoration.

Arthas waited until the excitement subsided and spoke again. "I am placing you under the care of Lady Larisa Windrunner, who will escort you along with her brethren to the Capital were King Terenas will take care of you. We cannot just teleport you there, because all the fel demonic forces that Mal'Ganis have released here, when he set your fair city on fire, has interrupted our Mages flow of magic and they can't create stable portals for such long distances and for so many people, at the moment. They cannot guarantee when they will be able to, but they are more than capable to help and protect you on your long journey to the Capital. Go, gather your belongings and return here as soon as possible. May the Light protect and guide you." Arthas beckoned to Larisa to follow him. She climbed behind the rock where Arthas pulled her close to him and gave her a searing kiss.

"Forgive me for not including you and your kin to this expedition sweetheart. I know how difficult it was for King Anasterian to allow just some of you to come and help us, but if he found out that I took you to the most dangerous place in Azeroth, he would sever all diplomatic relations with us. Besides, I wouldn't want you in harm's way, you are too precious to me, even if that meant that I would be deprived of your comforting presence." Arthas stroked her long hair.

"Oh Arthas, I would follow you to the ends of the world, you should know that by now" Larisa smiled sweetly at him.

Arthas kissed her again, "That's all I wanted to hear from you, my love. Soon I will be back victorious and we will continue what we started last night. This is far from over, I will send a letter to Jaina to inform her that I am breaking up with her. It looks like the new Queen of Lordaeron will be a stunning Elven Priestess with hair like fire, and eyes like emeralds". He winked at her.

Larisa blushed, cupped his face and gave him a passionate kiss "I'm really looking forward to that my love. But do be careful. I don't feel right about you going to that place. It looks like a trap to me" Arthas turned his head, placed his hand on hers and kissed her palm.

"That makes two of us kitten. But I have to do something about it, or it would just escalate. If I don't go there, he will come back here again, and more innocents will die. I cannot allow that, I'd rather deal with him away from Lordaeron where he cannot harm any of you."

"You are right. But that won't stop me from worrying for you though, my love." She hugged him. Arthas held her in his arms and kissed the top of her head.

"You know", he said changing the subject, "I always wanted to ask, how come your last name is Windrunner like your mother, when your father's last name is Theron?" He asked her.

"In Elven society, the daughters always inherit their mother's last name, while the sons inherit their father's. My two older brothers are Therons like my father, while Ariana is a Windrunner like our mother and me" She explained.

"I see. Fascinating! Come", he said "I will help you up your horse." Arthas kissed her again and took her hand. They walked to the road where the townsfolk and the troops were waiting patiently for them. Arthas helped Larisa up her horse, then climbed on his, and signalled to his troops to follow him towards the Northwest of Lordaeron. He waived at Larisa and the rest of the people goodbye and increased his galloping speed. Larisa waved at him, but could not help but feel that it was the last time that she would see them all alive. She turned to the townsfolk and addressed them.

"Citizens of Stratholme, you have endured a great loss yesterday and have a difficult road ahead of you. But rest assured, your benevolent King Terenas, MAY HIS REIGN LAST FOREVER, (the townsfolk repeated that) will take care of you, and his son, the valiant Prince Arthas will slay the demon responsible for all the tragedies your kingdom has endured these past few months. All we have to do now is be patient and have faith that our leaders will deliver us from this ordeal. I will be leading the way in the front with a Ranger, a Knight and a Mage. The rest of my forces will spread along the convoy on either side of you and at the rear to protect you, and the casters will have shields raised over us at all times. All the children, the elderly, the ill, and pregnant women will travel on the carriages. The rest can ride next to them. No citizen is to leave the convoy for any reason. You will all remain within the perimeter of protection. We will make several stops for rest and our other needs. We have a very long way ahead of us so lets move on." She motioned to everyone to follow, while she rode in the front with her siblings.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

And here is chapter two. I know that I have changed a lot about the Culling of Stratholme, it just didn't sit right to me that the whole population was culled indiscriminately, especially when there were Priests and Mages around just looking pretty. If someone had to die there, I chose the very old, who had already lived their lives, and not children and the young. The next few chapters will revolve around the events of the past. I feel that it's important to know a few things about Larisa's past, before she meets Arthas again, for the first time, since he became the Lich King. But no worries, soon I will return to the present and Larisa will meet the Lich King alone.


	3. The Fallen Prince

Six weeks later, after countless of stops due to the weather conditions, and the occasional raids from bandits and Gnolls, Larisa crossed the gates of the Bulwark with her envoy intact. A day later she reached the Capital, where she ordered the convoy to sit and wait for further orders, dismounted her horse and walked towards the throne room. When they had crossed Brill an hour ago, she had ordered the convoy to stop and rest, and went to the inn to shower and change into a clean set of robes, in order to make herself presentable for the King. Now, she stood in front of the double doors of the throne room and waited to be announced. The doors opened and she walked in the middle of the room and bowed respectfully to the aged King.

"Lady Windrunner, welcome to the Capital and thank you for escorting my people to safety." King Terenas Menethil smiled at her.

"It was my honor your grace" Larisa smiled at the King.

"And what of my son, as I understand it, after you all saved Stratholme, the demon responsible for all these tragedies appeared and challenged my son in combat." He enquired.

Larisa nodded "Indeed my liege, and Prince Arthas completely obliterated him. However, when the cowardly demon realised that the Prince would slay him, he set the city on fel fire, challenged your son to find him in Northrend and vanished. So the Prince gathered the Non Elven troops, and set sail from the port of Northern Lordaeron to Northrend, and charged me with the task of escorting the unfortunate residents of Stratholme to the Capital, to be placed under your protection. My fellow Elven Rangers, Knights, Magi and Priests provided protection to your people during our long journey here."

"Lady Windrunner, please tell us what happened in Stratholme after the Prince dismissed us." Uther asked Larisa in a humble tone, very unlike his usual attitude. Larisa recounted everything that happened in Stratholme except for her encounter with Arthas under the waterfalls. Uther looked very depressed for not standing by his apprentice, and Jaina looked like she was about to cry for abandoning Arthas and not coming up with the solution herself. King Terenas however, was ecstatic by the way his son and Larisa handled the situation.

"You have performed admirably with the ordeal that befell upon you and my son. Your quick thinking has saved the lives of thousands of my subjects, and you succeeded with the task my son trusted you with, and brought them all home, alive and well. No one, with twice your years and experience, could have done any better under those circumstances. You have our eternal gratitude. For this I decree that you are from here on an honorary citizen of Lordaeron, with the rank of Commander, and the title of Protector of the People. Furthermore you will receive the deeds of a farm next to Southshore and a house here in the Capital. I will also send a letter to your King informing him of your deeds in my realm."

"I am honored sire" Larisa dropped to one knee in front of the King who touched a beautifully crafted sword on each of her shoulders, gave her the sword and formally addressed her. "Rise Commander Larisa, and take your seat at the council".

Larisa sheathed her new sword at her waist, bowed at the King and sat on an empty seat.

"Now then, we need to figure out what to do with ten thousand refugees." King Terenas signed.

"I could bring them with me to Kalimdor, if they want" Jaina piped in.

"Good idea, that will give them a chance for a fresh start. Going back to Stratholme is out of the question, since those demonic fires will never die out. Send someone to the mayor and inform her of my decision, and see how many want to go." King Terenas agreed.

"Yes Sire", a secretary bowed, and run to inform the refugees of their new fate.

"Anything else that needs to be addressed?" King Terenas asked.

"Yes Sire", answered Lord Uther. "I strongly believe that it would be wise to order the Prince back to Lordaeron. I feel that that he was lured into a trap. Northrend is a very dangerous place for a Human to be venturing in."

"Forgive me Lord Uther, but the Prince is very much aware that he is walking straight into a trap. He chose to go there anyway, to keep Lordaeron safe from Mal'Ganis, in case he returned, if he did not pursue him there." Larisa spoke up.

"Be that as it may Commander Windrunner, it would hurt Lordaeron even more if the Crown Prince perished there. The best thing to do, is to bring him back and prepare for another possible assault." Uther explained to Larisa his thinking.

King Terenas nodded "Agreed, send an envoy with a Zeppelin to order them all back."

"Yes sire" Uther bowed at his King and left. "And this wraps up our meeting today, Lady Windrunner take two days off to rest and come to the throne room in the morning of the third so that I can give you your new assignment, you are all dismissed".

They all got up, bowed to the king and left. A servant approached Larisa and offered to take her to her new home. It was a spacious two storey, three bedroom, town house overlooking lake Lordamere. Larisa went into her new bedroom, changed in her nightgown, slipped under the covers and fell instantly asleep.

A day later she jumped out of her bed and run to the bathroom where she threw up. Several minutes later she manage to stand up, wash up and return to her bedroom. She run a diagnostic spell on her and was shocked. She was pregnant, with Arthas' son. She wondered what the King's and her parents' reaction would be. High Elven society was not that concerned with premarital relations, but Human societies were more conservative, but it was not unheard of. She decided to inform the King immediately about her pregnancy before he assigned her to do something dangerous. She dressed up and run to the palace. She was informed that the King was in his study. She went there and knocked at the door. "Enter" she heard the King say. She walked in and bowed. "Commander Windrunner, what a pleasant surprise. Is there something you need?"

Larisa had a very guilty look in her face. "I need to inform you of a very recent development, sire. The night following the events of Stratholme, the Prince and I, had an intimate romantic encounter which lead to a pregnancy. I am carrying his son my Lord, I have just discovered it half an hour ago."

Larisa did not dare to look at the king. She kept her eyes glued to the marble floor. The king signed "Look at me Larisa" Larisa looked up at Terenas.

"This past year I have lost my wife and only daughter overnight. My kingdom was plagued with a disease that turned regular folk into mindless undead monsters. The second largest city in my kingdom was destroyed, and my only son and heir to the throne is chasing a demon in Azeroth's most dangerous continent. The news that I will become a grandfather again, is the best thing that has happened to me in years. Welcome to my family, my daughter" Kind Terenas opened his arms and hugged a now sobbing Larisa.

"Of course now, I cannot assign you with anything dangerous for at least two years. I want you to familiarize your self with the Capital, the realm, the nobles and the people. There are a lot of responsibilities that a future Queen needs to take on, and the nobles of my court will help you with that."

"My lord, I am grateful, but isn't this a little premature? I mean, I have only spent a night with Arthas. Though he did express his desire to pursue a relationship with me that will result in our union, many things may change until he returns, and he may not want something permanent." Terenas chuckled at that.

"Nonsense, I have seen the way he always looked at you, whenever you were around him. He's in love with you. He has long since lost any interest in Jaina, she informed me of their recent breakup. Believe me, he will always want you as his Queen.

" Larisa bowed her head "If you say so your grace".

With that, the King dismissed her, and Larisa returned to her house.

A year has passed, and there was still no sign of Arthas. Little Terenas was now three months old, and the pride and joy of his grandfather. He was the spitting image of Arthas, but had his mother's pointed ears and slanted eyebrows. Everyone in the Capital was happy about the birth of Arthas' son and no one seemed to mind that his parents were not yet married, since the Prince has not returned yet. Larisa was considered the De facto Queen of Lordaeron taking up all the responsibilities that befell her station. She continued with her Priest's studies and helped the King run the kingdom smoothly. They all knew about her key role during the Stratholme incident and how she safely escorted the people to the Capital, who were all residing at the new found city-state of Theramore now, and everyone loved and respected her for that. Everyone, except for Grand Marshal Garithos, who had a deep hatred for all non Humans in general, and Elves in particular, and tried to unsuccessfully undermine her in every turn.

She was currently been visited by her parents, her sister and two brothers, Amrynn and Ellisar, a Ranger and a Knight, and they were walking in the gardens. Sylvanas was holding her grandson in her arms cooing at him, when a servant came running at Larisa to inform her that the Prince has been spotted outside the city gates. Overjoyed, she run towards the Throne Room, her parents and siblings running right behind her. They entered the Throne Room and King Terenas pointed at six empty seats on his left. She heard the bells ringing, and the crowd cheering as the Prince walked through the atrium under them. She could see from the windows that they were throwing rose petals at him. He was not wearing his silver Paladin armor, but a cobalt black one, with silver sculls carved on the plates. His boots were covered in furs, and a long black cloak was waiving behind him with the hood raised, covering his handsome face. It looked like his hair have grown longer, they were falling around his face and shoulders. She watched him stop and grab a rose petal. He looked up at the people, then back down at the petal and threw it away. He continued to walk towards the throne room. He pushed the double doors and walked in the middle of the room, where he pulled out a terrifying looking sword, and placed it in front of him, dropping on one knee in front of his father.

Larisa noticed that his hands, that were holding the handle of his sword were shaking. 'What did he do with Light's Vengeance' she wondered. King Terenas stood up with his hands outstretched, ready to embrace his son. _**"**_ _ **Welcome home, my Son"**_ He smiled at him. Suddenly Arthas stood up, pulled back his hood causing everyone to gasp in horror. His hair had turned white, his skin was completely pale and he had red circles around his eyes, as if he hadn't slept in months. With two large strides he walked up to his father, and grabbed his shoulder with his left hand, pushing him down. Terenas was surprised by this _**"What is the meaning of this? What**_ __ _ **are you doing my**_ _ **S**_ _ **on?"**_ Arthas' face was contorted with a look of despair and anguish, while his sword hand was still shaking. Suddenly his tortured expression turned into an evil leer and his hand became steady.

 _ **"Succeeding you...**_ _ **Father**_ _ **"**_ he answered as he plunged his sword through his father's heart.

Terenas' body dropped to the ground, his crown rolling down the stairs of the throne and resting on the floor. Arthas picked it up and placed in on his head and spoke.

 _ **"T**_ _ **HIS KINGDOM SHALL FALL**_ _ **,**_ _ **AND FROM ITS ASHES SHALL ARISE A NEW ORDER**_ _ **THAT WILL SHAKE THE VERY FOUNDATION**_ _ **S**_ __ _ **OF THE WORLD.**_

Larisa finally came to her senses "NO" she screamed at Arthas. "Arthas, How could you?" She magically amplified her voice so it could be heard all over the realm:

" **CITIZENS OF LORDAERON, THIS IS COMMANDER LARISA WINDRUNNER.**

 **PRINCE ARTHAS** **MENETHIL** **HAS GONE MAD, AN** **D** **JUST MURDERED HIS OWN FATHER, OUR BELOVED KING TERENAS,** **IN COLD BLOOD** **.**

 **GUARDS, TO THE THRONE ROOM.**

 **LORD UTHER, AND THE REST OF THE KNIGHTS OF THE SILVER HAND REPORT TO THE CAPITAL ASAP.**

 **ALL** **GRAND MARSHALS,** **DEPLOY YOUR UNITS, AND BRING THEM TO THE CAPITAL TO DEFEND IT** **AGAINST HIM** **.**

 **MAGI, ASSIST WITH CREATING PORTALS FOR THE TROUPS TO ARIVE AND EVACUATE THE CAPITAL FROM ALL THE CIVILIANS.**

 **WE ARE NOW IN A STATE OF WAR.**

 **PRINCE ARTHAS IS HEREBY BRANDED A TRAITOR, I REPEAT ARTHAS IS A TRAITOR!"**

Arthas's head whipped towards her direction. "Now why did you have to do that Larisa? And here I was planning to make you my Queen. Ah well, you will learn the virtue of silence when I raise you to be my royal consort." He started to move towards her when he was stopped by a barrage of arrows shot by Sylvanas, Lor'themar and Amrynn. Ellisar jumped in front of her, sword raised, shielding his baby sister from him.

"Stay away from my daughter you son of a bitch!" Sylvanas and Lor'themar roared as they continued to shoot arrows at him along with Amrynn. Larisa casted every Holy Spell she knew against him, while Ellisar stunned him, causing Arthas to stagger backwards. Of course, nothing seemed to penetrate his armor. Ariana froze Falric and Marwyn where they stood and then created a portal to Silvermoon. She cast a wall of ice between Arthas and the rest of the people in the throne room and started evacuating them through her portal. She took Terenas' basket with the sleeping infant in it and run through the portal. Sylvanas and Lor'themar grabbed Larisa by her shoulders and pulled her through the portal, followed but her two brothers, which then collapsed behind them. Larisa dropped to her knees as soon as they stepped out of the portal at the Sunfury Spire. She turned towards her parents and shouted at them "Why did you pull me through the portal, my place was with my people, I'm their Commander, I was suppose to protect them, not abandon them."

"Calm down sweetheart, we could not allow that monster turn you into an undead fiend. We recognized the sword he was wielding, it's called Frostmourne, an extremely powerful and sinister relic from the past, used primarily for necromancy. Lordaeron is already doomed, no one can stand against it." Her father tried to sooth her.

"It is too late for them honey, the best thing to do is to fortify our defenses and prepare to help the refugees. Lordaeron is dead." Sylvanas hugged her daughter and helped her up, as King Anasterian walked in the room, followed by King Varian Wrynn who happened to be visiting Quel'Thalas to discuss trade relations with the Elven King.

"The Lordaeron nobles have informed us of what has happened at their Capital. Quel' Thalas is open to all the refugees and King Wrynn has offered to accept them in his kingdom as well, and then send whoever wishes it to Theremore. I cannot afford to send any more troops other than the ones that already serve in their ranks to aid the Humans. We need to fortify our defense's."

Varian looked at Larisa with sympathy "I was informed that you have a son by Arthas. This could prove dangerous for the both of you if he ever found out, since he has killed his father already, he wont hesitate to do the same to you and his son. Come to Stormwind Larisa, we will hide you."

Larisa shook her head "Thank you King Wrynn, but I cannot abandon my people, I need to find Uther and mount a defense. But please, take my son and raise him along with yours just as King Terenas did with you. It is the only way that he will remain safe from the monster that is his father". King Wrynn nodded and placed a sympathetic hand on Larisa's shoulder." A day later Varian was walking through the portal to Stormwind with Terenas in a basket. Though no one would call him Terenas anymore. He was now Terry, the orphan son of one of Varian's distant relatives. Ariana had charmed his face to look more human, and now he did not differ from a normal human infant.

Larisa with the help of her parents, managed to convince King Anasterian to allow a regiment of Rangers, Blood Knights, War Mages and Battle Priests to follow her in battle with the undead. She found Uther at Hearthglen, and mounted an assault against Arthas that turned out to be a complete failure. Almost all their troops were turned into Death Knights and Necromancers, Uther was slain by Arthas and she was barely able to escaped with her own life and a handful of their troops.

Surprisingly, Arthas appeared very reluctant to slay her. And he had plenty of chances to do that. Countless of times she had killed her way to him, leaving nothing behind her but the ashes of his minions, casting every spell she knew and charging at him with her sword. But all he did was parry her attacks with Frostmourne, and tried to seduce her.

"I am not going to kill you kitten, you are too precious to me. Join me, let me turn you, and together we will reign over all of Azeroth." He whispered at her the first time she confronted him.

"Never, I will never join you and your monsters. I am here to bring you to justice" She roared as she doubled her attacks.

He would just sign and block her attacks. "Soon you will realize that this is the only way, and you will offer your self to me on your own free will. I will wait for you until then, my love".

"Don't call me that, you lost every right to address me in such manner the moment that you plunged that abominable sword right into your Father's heart, breaking mine in the process." She growled.

"Sorry about that, My LOVE, can I kiss it to make it better?" He pointedly looked at her heaving chest and winked.

"Eeewww...like I would let a monster reeking of death do that!" She retorted and was pleased to see that her remark hit home. He looked a bit phased by that, but quickly shook it off.

"It doesn't matter what you say now sweetheart, I'm in your blood, in your mind and in your soul, just like you are in mine. You will eventually set your pride aside and embrace your fate, and you will be my Queen". He whispered.

"Well it's a good thing that your are immortal now, MONSTER, because you are going to be waiting FOREVER!" She charged at him again and they continued their sword fight for hours. Larisa, unlike Arthas who as a Death Knight and never tired, was becoming very exhausted, she could barely hold her sword up, and was running out of manna. Her spells no longer had the same power, and Arthas knew it.

"You're getting tired kitten, let it go, surrender to me and you may rest. You'll like it, I promise!" He urged her.

"No, as long as I draw breath, I will never abandon the Light!" She retorted as she swung her sword with her left hand, while channeling Holy magic spells through her staff with her right.

Arthas blocked the spells with Frostmourne, and grabbed her sword hand with his right hand and squeezed it. Larisa no longer had any strength in her and dropped it. Arthas sheathed Frostmourne back to his waist and grabbed her staff hand too and squeezed it until she dropped it that as well. He twisted both her arms behind her back and pulled her close to him. She was standing in higher ground, so she was almost the same height as him. She was mere inches from his face. He leaned even closer and whispered again.

"You will not die today, sweetheart. You won't, until you come to me, asking for it. But know this, the more you postpone the inevitable, the more of your people will swell my numbers. Think about it" And with that, he closed the minimal distance between them and kissed her. He then winked at her and released her.

Larisa was too shocked to even speak, let alone pick up her weapons and charge at him again. By the time she had recovered, he had already stepped through his Death Gate, and joined his troops who had advanced way ahead of them, while they were fighting. She picked up her weapons, and rejoined her troops, who had retreated away from the Scourge. Her lieutenants run straight to her, they believed that she had fallen at the hands of Arthas, they couldn't believe that anyone would fight Arthas, and live to tell about it. "He let me go, he wants me to willingly surrender to him", was all that she could tell them, before she went into her tent and slumped down at her mat and fell instantly asleep.

In the months that followed Larisa and Arthas had many encounters that always ended with her people pulling her away from him, or Arthas fighting her to exhaustion and just leaving her there, after kissing her. Either way, he kept on asking for her unconditional surrender to him, and she always denied him. Things were not going well at all. Even though Larisa and her people dealt considerable blows on Arthas' army, more would sprout. And it was always her own fallen brothers and sisters.

They got word that Arthas had exhumed the remains of Kel'Thuzad in Anderhal and was now heading towards the Silver Hand Camp, nearby. They marched there hoping that they would get there in time to help the Paladins. Alas, it was too late, everyone was already dead and Arthas was standing over Uther's dead body in the graveyard. The dreadlord Tichondrious was there standing next to a meat wagon. She motioned at her troops to spread out and look for any survivors and moved closer, hiding behind a crypt. Tichondrious was congratulating Arthas for slaying his former mentor and obtaining the enchanted urn, while Arthas told him that Uther did not want to surrender it, because it contained King Terenas remains. He then opened the urn, and poured the ashes on the ground, without a care in the world. Tichondrious took the empty urn from Arthas, and placed the remains of a badly decomposed body in it. He told Arthas that now Kel'Thuzad remains will survive the journey to the Sunwell to be resurrected. Larisa gasped at that, but only Arthas who was closer to her position noticed. Tichondrious teleported out of there, and Arthas ordered his troops to move out and meet him at the main road to Quel'Thalas. He then turned towards the tombstone and sighed. "I know you are there Larisa, you might as well come out." He chuckled. A very angry Larisa walked over to him.

"Has your wickedness and depravity know no bounds? Killing your own father was not enough for you, you had to desecrate his remains in favor of the very monster you your self slayed a year and a half ago? And you killed your old mentor in the process. For what? So that you can destroy another kingdom, MY KINGDOM, and desecrate our very life source, just to resurrect another fiend? Is there no limit to the abomination you have become?" Larisa roared at him.

"Now look here sweetheart, there's no need to get your knickers in a twist for this. Join me, and you wont care about menial details like these." he gave her one of those roguish smiles, that a year ago would have turned her knees into jelly. But now, it just made her punch him really heard in the face. Arthas head whipped backwards from the impact, blood pouring down his nose and mouth. She thought that would get a rise out of him, and he would actually fight her. Instead, he looked at her with eyes full of lust and grinned, showing his now bloody teeth.

"I'm a Death Knight now luv, this is foreplay for us" He growled huskily, and before she knew it, he had her pinned against the crypt's wall, her hands locked above her by one of his, while the other grabbed her face and forced her to look at him. With eyes flushing with rabid desire, he crushed his lips at hers, kissing her fiercely, and biting her lower lip. She tried to push him away from her, but he was too big and heavy for her. His hand left her jaw and traveled further down her body, while he nibbled his way from the lobe of her ear to the base of her neck. "You taste so sweet, kitten", he growled again, and started to pull her skirt up. "Oh no you don't" she hissed, making him look up at her, amused. That gave her the chance to head-butt him, causing him to take a step back. She then kicked him in the crotch. Before her foot reached its target, he instinctively jumped backwards. Un-phased, Larisa proceeded to jump up high in the air and give him a spinning hook kick, that hit him straight in the jaw. Larisa was pleased to hear a cracking sound. Arthas staggered backwards again, and this gave Larisa more space to give him a flying kick straight in the chest, flooring him to the ground.

"You want foreplay, you son a bitch?" She growled, "I'll give all the foreplay you desire". She kicked him in the stomach, and nearly broke her leg on his armor. She stopped to heal it, and this gave Arthas the chance to get up, take a few steps back and start laughing.

"You are really something, my love. I forget that you are full of surprises. It figures that the Sylvanas' and Lor'themar's daughter was a master in hand to hand combat, I haven't gotten a pounding like this in years. Don't worry though, I wasn't going to force my self on you, I am not like that, even now. I prefer women that offer themselves to me, because they want me, I don't take them by force, only a coward would, I always felt that that would make me less of a man. I was just hoping that you would reciprocate, I would have stopped if you didn't, or just told me so" Larisa did not believe him, how could she believe him anymore?

"So you have no problem killing your own father, destroying your Kingdom, slaying your mentor, desecrating your father's remains, and then setting off to destroy another Kingdom and defile its life source, but you would never rape a woman?" She snorted at him.

"Yep, that's me in a nutshell" he chuckled "Even Death Knights have principles". Larisa was not interested in his explanations. "You are still going to die right here and now for killing Uther and for everything else you have done. She unsheathed her sword an channeled holy magic in it, while large incorporeal wings appeared in her back. Arthas raised an eyebrow.

"When did you become a Paladin?" He asked her. "Like you said ' My love', she spat the last word, "I am full of surprises" She casted the Hammer of Justice at him, stunning him, and immediately followed it with a Crusader's strike, throwing him a few feet away. She jumped in the air and swung around, sword raised, intending to decapitate him, but was blocked by Frostmourne.

"That was very impressive kitten, it takes a lot of practice to cast those spells so perfectly, it must have been Uther who taught you" he grinned.

"It was, and he told me that it took me a third of the time to learn them, than it took you" She taunted him.

He laughed. "That's true, all I wanted to do back then was to ride Invincible around Silverpine forest. It took a good canning from him, for me to take my training more serious. Arthas flinched as he remembered the pain each strike caused him, as it hit his back.

Being a prince did not spare him from the punishment any squire would have received for insubordination or neglecting their duties. On the contrary, a prince was held in a much higher standard, and his punishments were more severe than those for regular folk. Female squires though, were only thrown to the brig for a few days. But he never objected to his punishments, and never cried out no matter how much they hurt.

"You just have no shame in you anymore, do you?" She asked disgusted.

"No luv, I do not" He winked at her.

Larisa huffed "You know, the more you talk, the more you act that way, the more I m convinced that you are not Arthas anymore, so I have no hesitation to end your miserable life, MONSTER" She continued her attack channeling as much Holy Magic she had in her and casting every spell she knew, both Priest and Paladin, at him, causing him to back up and raise his own defensive spells. He did not however cast any spells on her, and only used Frostmourne to block her attacks.

"What the fuck is wrong with you, why wont you fight me? Am I that beneath you, that you just cant be bothered?" she cried out to him in frustration.

"No babe, I find you quite dangerous and unpredictable, I just don't want to harm my future Queen. Like I said, Frostmourne will end your life only when you ask me for it. Until then, I will only block you, and turn everyone you love into my undead servants."

"Like hell you will" She roared and doubled her efforts. She casted Holy Fire straight at his eyes, blinding him momentarily, making him drop his guard. Larisa jumped to the opportunity and plunged her sword in an opening of his armor at his side. Arthas howled as the sword cut through his flesh and came out the other side, and looked at her with eyes filled with surprise and pain. Larisa gasped and stopped. The look he gave her reminded her so much of the old Arthas, that she could not hurt him anymore. Her own heart betrayed her. Tears started to flow down he face. His hands reached up, caressed her cheeks, and wiped away her tears. He cupped her face, and gave her a tender kiss on her lips. He then grabbed both her hands, and pulled the sword out of him, moaning from the pain. A Death Gate formed behind him and before he disappeared through it he whispered "I will always wait for you kitten". As soon as he reached to the other side, he collapsed to his knees and then lost consciousness. He would have died, if it wasn't for the Val'Kyr that were escorting his army, to channel dark runic magic in him to heal his wound. Three weeks later, he was up and running, ready to do his master's bidding.

Before Larisa could contemplate what just happened, her troops appeared from the camp to report their findings. They looked at her disheveled state and bloody sword and gasped.

"Commander, what happened here, you fought with Arthas again?" They asked. Larisa nodded. "Did you kill him?" they asked again with a hopeful look in their face. "No, but I gravely injured him, my sword cut right through his side." They cheered at her.

"All hail to Commander Windrunner. The Kingslayer's slayer" They cheered. Larisa shook her head. "Let's not get ahead of ourselves, he is a Death Knight after all, he'll probably be up and running in a week's time. "That's more than anyone managed to do to him Larisa" Ariana smiled at her giving her a hug. "True, but he only parried Ariana, I would not have stood a chance if he had fought me properly" Larisa whispered and shook her head sadly. She addressed her troops.

"Alright everyone, we have a lot of work ahead of us. First of all, Lord Uther the Lightbringer is dead, we need to arrange a proper funeral, and have someone build a Mausoleum for him. It appears that the rest of the paladins were raised as Death Knights. Secondly, that pile of ash over there belongs to our beloved King Terenas, I want someone to place it carefully in another urn, take it to Hearthglen and leave it at the care of the commanding officer, since returning it to the Capital is out of the question at the moment. As soon as that is done, a transport should be arranged from there to Silvermoon city, since the next great battle is going to take place there. Arthas intends to resurrect Kel' Thuzad by defiling our Sunwell, and we cannot allow that." They all gasped at the news and got to work. Soon Uther was laid to rest, and two of her Rangers were on their way to Hearthglen. She led them to Tyr's Hand where the remainder of Lordaeron's defenders were camped, to tell them the news and ask for their support, but she was greeted with open hostility by Grand Marshal Garithos, who did not hesitate to blame her for the failure of their campaign against Arthas, and confronted her in front of everyone.

"You stupid Elf bitch, it is your fault that our King is dead and our kingdom is in ruins" Everyone gasped at this, how dare he insult the mother of the next King of Lordaeron and throw wild accusations at her?

"How could I possibly be responsible for Arthas' actions, and where were you when WE tried to stop him from destroying Lordaeron. You just hid here, shaking under your bed, like the sniveling little rat that you are. I wonder, how could an ugly fat coward like you, manage to become a Grand Marshal." She smirked at him and everyone laughed at that.

Garithos was apoplectic with rage now. "How dare you speak to me like that you pointed ear cunt? I will beat you to a pulp and fuck you right in front of your troops."

Larisa laughed at that. "You'll be flat on your fat arse before you even lift a finger. Besides, since when do fruits like you, go for women?" The troops continued to laugh at Garithos, who roared and charged at Larisa.

A swift side kick send him flying through the air and falling flat on his fat arse just like Larisa had predicted. Priestess or not, she was more than capable off defending her self, Sylvanas and Lor'themar made sure that all their children were well versed in the martial arts. Before Garithos could charge at her again, a powerful punch in the face send him flat on his arse once more, breaking his teeth and nose in the process. He screeched at her.

"Larisa Windrunner by the power given to me through the chain of command, and as the highest ranking officer alive, I strip you of your rank and command of your troops. Surrender, and await trial for your treacherous acts. You will hang for this". He whined and gestured at the soldiers loyal to him to arrest Larisa and her troops.

Larisa's troops both Elven and non Elven raised their weapons at the approaching soldiers, while the rest of the alliance soldiers were protesting loudly at Garithos for acting like that towards Larisa and the rest of the Elves.

"Come any closer, and I'll turn you into kebabs" roared High Ranger Halduron Brightwing, Sylvanas' third in command and Ariana's husband of ten years. The Elven Magi created portals to Silvermoon City and started evacuating all their troops from Tyr's Hand. They have had enough of the Alliance's bigotry, while the fought valiantly to defend Lordaeron from the undead onslaught, there were treated badly by Garithos and those loyal to him, because their numbers were small. Before Larisa stepped through the portal, she addressed her non Elven troops as well as the rest of the Alliance troops stationed there.

"Arthas is headed for Quel'Thalas. He intends to use the Sunwell to resurrect Kel'Thuzad. The next great battle will be fought on Elven soil. That's what I came to inform you, before your so called Grand Marshal decided to attack us. Anyone who wants to help, or simply wants to get away from this idiot is more than welcome to come." All her non Elven troops and about a quarter of the remaining Alliance soldiers stepped through the portals to Silvermoon. As for the rest, the majority of them were too scared to follow, while others simply hated the Elves too much to help them. Larisa and Ariana returned to Quel'Thalas in the waiting arms of their parents and brothers, and prepared to defend their home.


	4. The Fall of Quel'Thalas

But nothing could stop Arthas, He broke through every defense and laid the land to waste. Ariana and the rest of the Magi managed to evacuate the villages in the Scourge's path and teleport them to Stormwind, where King Varian helped them prepare for their long journey to Theramore. The remaining villages were evacuated too, but the inhabitants simply moved towards the coasts out of the Scourge's path, ready to jump on their ships and sail away, if the undead moved towards them. But they did not count on Arthas' ingenuity and new found wickedness. He sent necromancers at every cemetery in the Elven realm to raised all the dead Elves, while he turned all the fallen defenders in his path into Death Knights, just as he did in Lordaeron, swelling his numbers even more. Nothing could stop his advance.

When he returned to Stormwind, Varian found himself in the middle of a riot brought upon them by the Defias brotherhood, who in their attempt to create chaos, they accidentally killed Queen Tiffin. Mad with grief and rage, Varian completely obliterated the rioters and placed the severed heads of the leaders on pikes all over his realm. Only now, three months after he returned to Stormwind was he in any mental state to mount an offensive against the Scourge. But it was already too late.

Larisa fought valiantly trying to stop Arthas' advance. She would push forward to his position to engage him again, but never seemed to reach to him. It was like he couldn't see her anymore. Though she found his behavior bizarre, she did not have the luxury to dwell upon it as waves upon waves of abominations, ghouls and other undead monstrosities kept attacking her position. She, and Ariana stood right by her mother from the moment where Sylvanas first delayed his advance at the Thalasian pass, to the very end, at Silvermoon City's gate where she fell.

At the Thalasian pass Arthas demanded from Sylvanas to surrender the magical keys, the three moon stones, to the Kingdom. Larisa snorted at him. "You will never make to the Sunwell, Arthas" "Hush, kitten, let the adults speak now", he put his finger on his mouth making the universal gesture of quiet, giving her a very serious look, and turning his attention back to Sylvanas. Of course, her answer was to order her troops to charge, and the fighting ensued. But they did not count on Magister Dar'Khan Drathir's treachery, who for his own selfish reasons, joined the Scourge and surrendered the moon stones to Arthas. He would later pay for his treachery at the Sunwell, when Arthas slew him, as Dar'Khan tried to double cross him.

Lor'themar was attacking the Scourge from the rear along with Halduron, while Amrynn and Ellisar were assaulting the flanks. Even the enchanted forests of Quel'Thalas fought them, ripping abominations and ghouls apart. And they made Arthas' life miserable. Every step Arthas took, he payed it with the death of thousands of his minions. Not that it stopped him, as he raised more from the defenders. Sylvanas blew up bridges created obstacles, but he kept on advancing. Larisa and her mother urged him to fall back, taunted him that he would never reach the Sunwell. He would only answer at Sylvanas taunts, completely ignoring Larisa, telling them to stand down and step aside, or he will turn them all into ghouls.

In the end, after the side fronts collapsed and Amrynn and Ellisar ordered their decimated troops to fall back and regroup, Sylvanas, her daughters, and a handful of defenders found them selves surrounded by the Scourge, outside Silvermoon City, with Arthas approaching them fast on Invincible.

 **Anar'alah, Anar'alah belore, Sin'dorei...By the Light, by the light of the sun, Children of the Blood...**

"Ariana try to form a portal to your father's position, we will join him and fight Arthas from behind, while our King, Lady Liadrin and her Knights will attack from the front. Arthas will be crushed in the middle before he reaches the Sunwell. Silvermoon City, and Sunstrider island have been already evacuated, we are not going to die for bricks and stones" Sylvanas ordered her eldest daughter.

 **Shindu, fallah na, Sin'dorei …Our enemies are breaking through, Children of the Blood...**

As soon as Ariana managed to form a stable portal, Larisa started to evacuate the living defenders whilst casting Holy Novas to incinerate any approaching Scourge fiends. When the last one stepped through, she turned and saw that Arthas was less than a few meters away, looking at her with a fierce and very determined look in his eyes.

 **Anar'alah, Shindu Sin'dorei... By the light, Failing Children of the Blood...**

" **LARISA!"** he roared as he unsheathed Frostmourne advancing rapidly towards her. "Fuck, he decided not to wait any longer, and turn me now" She whispered at her mother. "Like fuck he will", her mother growled.

 **Shindu, fallah na, Sin'dorei...They are breaking through, O' children of the blood...**

Sylvanas jumped in front of her daughter, blocking Arthas' view. "Go she roared, I'll stall him." And in an ultimate act of self sacrifice Sylvanas pushed her two daughters through the now collapsing portal, turning to face Arthas alone. She fought him tooth and nail, but was eventually slain and turned into a Banshee. King Anasterian was slain and the Sunwell was destroyed in order to resurrect Kel'Thuzad.

 **Anar'alah, belore, Shindu Sin'dorei, Shindu fallah na, Sin'dorei, Anar'alah belore Belore …**

 **They are breaking through, O' children of the blood, By the light of the sun, The sun...**

After that, Arthas and his minions used Death Gates to return to the Capital of Lordaeron, and from there they marched to Dalaran and sacked it, in order to retrieve the book of Medivh. He was then sent to Felwood in Kalimdor, to retrieve the skull of Guldan. He fought Illidan for it and tricked him into using it, all part of his master's plans. As soon as he returned to the eastern Kingdoms, he was summoned back to Northrend by his master, though not before being attacked by Sylvanas who had broken free from the Lich King's control. He returned to defeat Illidan in single combat, and scattered Kael'Thas' troops. He then started to climb up to the jagged spire of the Frozen Throne.

" **Watch your tone with me boy..."**

 **"Have you lost your mind Arthas?..."**

 **"You have crossed a terrible threshold Arthas..."**

 **"I'm sorry Arthas, I can't watch you do this..."**

 **"I would follow you to the ends of the world Arthas, you know that..."**

 **"Ya set yer own ships on fire, ya lied to yer troops and betrayed the very mercenaries that helped yeh, what is happening to ya Arthas?..."**

 **"What are you doing my son?..."**

 **"Succeeding you...Father..."**

 **"NO...Arthas how could you?..."**

 **"ARTHAS IS A TRAITOR..."**

" **I will never abandon the Light!"**

 **"Now die, you son of a bitch..."**

He reached the Frozen Throne and stood in front of the icy prison that held the Lich King prisoner.

 **"RETURN THE BLADE, COMPLETE THE CIRCLE...RELEASE ME FROM THIS PRISON"**

He raised Frostmourne and with one swift movement shattered the icy block. He then picked up the Helm of Domination and put it on.

 **"NOW, WE ARE ONE..."**

Arthas opened his eyes, that now flashed runic blue. He climbed up the last steps of the throne and sat on it and closed his eyes an fell into slumber.

Larisa and the rest of her brethren suffered greatly from the magic withdrawal that the destruction of the Sunwell brought upon them, but in time they grew stronger. They did their part in the Crusade against the Burning Legion as members of the Horde now.

Disgusted by the Alliance's inaction while Quel' Thalas was being destroyed, the subsequent mistreatment and near execution of Prince Kael' Thas, and the rejection of Sylvanas' request for an Alliance membership for the Forsaken, Lor'themar Theron decided to secede Quel'Thalas from the Alliance and join the Horde.

Kael'Thas, who believed the Prophet's warning, convinced more than half of the High Elves to abandon the Eastern Kingdom and travel with him to Theramore to help Jaina and the rest of the Humans build a thriving city-state. They both had no idea about what was happening now in the Eastern Kingdoms, because Ner'Zhul had severed all magical communication between the two continents. They did not realize that something was wrong, they believed that no news was good news. When the Sunwell was defiled, Kael felt the full impact, as if he was standing right next to it. He rose from his bed with a gasp, sweat running down his spine and face.

"Kael, what's wrong?" Jaina placed her hand on his naked shoulder. "I feel that something horrible has happened back home, my love. I have to go back. My people, and my father will need me." Kael placed his hand on Jaina and squeezed it gently.

"I'll come with you" she said, "they may need all the help they can get" she started to get up, but Kael's strong hand stopped her.

"No my love, you are staying right here, our girls need you more" he said, as he leaned down and kissed her bulging belly. Jaina was pregnant with identical twins. "I would feel much better if I know that you three are here, safe from harm's way.

He went on to kiss her lips pushing her gently down to the bed as his hands traced circles around her nipples. He started kissing her down her neck while his other hand traveled down to her nether regions and started his ministrations, which lead Jaina to scream his name when she came. His fingers were replaced with his large throbbing member and they were soon locked in a very passionate, yet gentle lovemaking, due to Jaina's condition. The next morning he created a portal to Silvermoon, kissed Jaina goodbye, and walked right into the ruins that were his home.

Kael could not believe his eyes. There was chaos everywhere. Silvermoon was all but destroyed. Smoking ruins, people wailing for their dead, or screaming in pain as the withdrawal symptoms started to affect them. He could feel it too now. Being a seasoned Mage he had plenty of magical reserves, but they were not going to last forever. He run towards Sunfury spire at the court of the Sun, to find his father, but he was not there. Lor'themar Theron and his children were at the throne room looking terrible, and issuing orders to everyone

He walked up to them. "What's going on, where is my father?" They all bowed to him. "Your grace, I'm afraid that I have very terrible news for you. Prince Arthas Menethil, returned from Northrend as a Death Knight, killed his father, destroyed his kingdom, raised the dead, marched to Quel'Thalas and defiled the Sunwell to resurrect a Lich, killing our beloved King and everyone who stood in his path." spoke Lor'themar, whose auburn hair had turned white overnight after he discovered that the love of his life, and mother of his four children had suffered a fate worse than death, while he was miles away, unable to help her. He was now wearing an eye patch over his left eye, after he lost it, when an abomination threw its hook at him.

Kael gasped at that, his legs could no longer hold him. He sunk to the floor, the wall being the only thing keeping him from collapsing completely. "That's impossible, how can this happen? Where is Sylvanas? We need to mount an offensive against him at once." At this Ariana and Larisa started crying and Lorthemar and his sons looked even more devastated.

Lorthemar spoke again "My wife perished fighting that bastard, while we got stranded on the other side of the Scourge front. He raised her as a Banshee and hid her body. We cannot even give her a proper burial and farewell." Lor'themar's voice cracked at this point and could not speak anymore. The two sisters were now sobbing at their brothers' arms, who were trying to hold back their own tears, but could no

Kael was speechless. He could only give Lor'themar and his sons a sympathetic pat on the shoulders, while he hugged the two sisters, who were now sobbing on his shoulders. He stood there for several minutes stroking their hair and whispering soothingly at them. When they had finally calmed down, he finally spoke.

"I am so sorry that I was not here to defend our home. It is my fault that Quel'Thalas is destroyed and my Father, Sylvanas and thousands of our kin have suffered a fate worse than death. From this moment forward I will do everything in my power to restore our beloved home to its original glory."

"There was nothing anyone could do, your Grace" Larisa finally spoke, "Arthas was wielding Frostmourne, raising the dead and commanded a vast army, There was no stopping him, trust me, I have tried, both in Lordaeron and here. All that I managed to do in the end, was to swell his numbers with my fallen troops."

Kael looked at her in admiration. "A lot has befallen you Lady Windrunner in such a tender age and you have performed admirably. Let us see, what we can do to heal our people and restore the Sunwell. But first we must lay my father to rest. We need to purify the wells to have a constant flow of clear water, and collect all the food and ration it. Start assigning people to houses that have not been destroyed and distribute tents for the rest. Find proper places outside the city and create camps until we clear all the rubble and start rebuilding. Assign priests to each camp to heal the injured and send out rangers to scout for any Scourge activity within our borders." The Windrunner-Theron family had already issued most of those orders before the Prince had arrived, but said nothing and continued with the ones they had not issued yet.

They received a message from the isle of Quel' Danas that the defiled Sunwell was now corrupting everything around it and the corruption was spreading rapidly. Kael hurried there along with Larisa and Ariana and with the help of more Mages and Priests, they were forced to destroy it to prevent the corruption from spreading any further

Soon, life in Quel'Thalas started to turn normal. They had temporarily replaced their source of magic with fel crystals, after the Warlocks convinced them that it was the only way. They did not have any dead to bury, since Arthas had raised them all as Death Knights, and the ruble was clear. Silvermoon was in the process of being rebuilt and people started to move back to their restored homes

That was when Kael decided to look for a cure for his people addiction and fight the Scourge in the process. He renamed his people "Sin'dorei", Children of the Blood or Blood Elves, as the rest of the world translated it, to honor those who have fallen during the siege of Silvermoon City. He named Lor'themar Theron, Regent Lord of Quel' Thalas, left a third of the army behind with Halduron in command, as the new Ranger General, and ordered a very reluctant Larisa to join him, and his army as he rode south.

After a hard fought battle, they liberated Tranquillien and the Eastern areas of Southern Quel'Thalas. He left half of his troops there, with Lady Liadrin, the Knight Matriarch in command, to mop up the rest of the scourge in the West, and lay siege on Deatholme, and continued South, eager to confront Arthas. Larisa warned him about the reception they should be expecting by the rest of the Alliance, after she humiliated Commander Garithos, but Kael dismissed her concerns stating that Garithos would not dare to act that way towards a Prince.

While on their way to the ruins of Lordaeron, Kael ordered Larisa to check on Hearthglen, help them if needed and then report back at him. When she arrived at Hearthglen, she received a warm welcome by the people who desperately needed healers. So she and her fellow Priests, got straight to work. It took them three weeks to heal all the wounded, and when they were finally done, she assigned two Priests to stay behind and offer their services, and rode with the rest towards the Capital. Her heart broke when she saw the state it was in now. Just ruins filled with demons. She could barely recognize it anymore. She discovered that Arthas was currently close to Tyr's Hand, while Lordaeron's remaining troops were camped at the Scarlet Monastery

'What the fuck are they doing here, shouldn't they be there fighting Arthas, instead of mindless ghouls? Typical Garithos, always after the easy fight'.

She soon discovered that Garithos had set up a trap on Kael, assigning him with an impossible mission, that forced him to accept the help of the Naga, and when Kael succeeded, Garithos charged him with treason for associating with them. He threw Kael and his Commanders in prison with the intent to execute them all.

They managed to escape with the help of the Naga, and confronted Garithos and his troops outside Brill. Kael defeated them, and completely humiliated Garithos in hand to hand combat, making him flee back into the Scarlet Monastery with a handful of soldiers still loyal to him. The rest of his soldiers told Kael that they will go to the South and reunite with the rest of the Alliance army, and it would be best if he was not here when they returned, because they were not sure how the rest of the Alliance Grand Marshals will react on the news that the Elves attacked an Alliance army. Kael escorted them until Shadowfang Keep, where he set up camp to wait for Larisa's return. He did however sent her a messenger to inform her of the recent developments. They met her at the Bulwark and filled her in. When Larisa heard about Garithos treatment of Kael, she was outraged

She rode as fast as she could towards the monastery and intercepted him right at the gates. There, in front of everyone, she challenged him in a sword fight. She completely humiliated him during the fight and in the end she decapitated him with a swing of Light's Justice, the sword King Terenas gave her. On her way to Shadowfang Keep with Garithos' head, she bumped into a vast army of undead Humans and Elves at the Sepulcher. And none of them raised a sword at her. Instead they greeted her warmly, and all seemed to know her name. An undead officer approached her and bowed before her.

"Lady Windrunner, it is a great honor to meet you in person. I am Deathstalker Commander Belmont. Our Queen awaits you." Bewildered, Larisa followed him towards the Town Hall where a hooded Elven woman was standing. The woman raised her head and looked at her. Larisa gasped and stopped on her tracks. She would have collapsed on her knees if Belmont's strong hands didn't catch her.

"Mother", she cried out and run and hugged her tightly, sobbing in her arms. "My baby, thank the light, that you are still alive. What of your siblings and your father?" Sylvanas sobbed back as held her daughter tightly, kissing the top of her head. "They are alive and well Mother, grieving for your loss" Commander Belmont wiped his own tears discreetly, and so did the rest of the undead people around them.

"How did you get your body back? Last we heard you were turned into a Banshee by my idiot fiance and were forced to serve him." Larisa whispered when she managed to calm down.

"For some reason, the Lich King was weakened and I was able to break free from him. I had discovered the crypt where that bastard Arthas, was keeping my body in stasis, and manage to reanimate it. I sought others who had also broken free, and formed this army. I then staged an ambush on Arthas, and would have killed him, if it wasn't for that bag of bones, Kel' Thuzad helping him. Arthas escaped and set sail for Northrend, to answer the Lich King's summon. We crossed the Bulwark two days ago, you must have been running almost right behind us. I sent emissaries ahead of us to Commander Garithos to offer my services, but they never returned. My scouts just informed me that he burned them alive, declaring that the undead and the Elves are not welcome in his army and that he will obliterate us all. So we decided to launch an offensive against him." Sylvanas explained

"Garithos attacked our Prince and tried to execute him. Kael'Thas and our troops, defeated him and his army but he managed to escape to the Scarlet Monastery. I intercepted him and challenged him to a duel. I decapitated him with a simple swipe." Larisa grinned and opened the pouch that held Garithos head, which she planned to present to the Prince.

Sylvanas grinned at that "That's my girl, this saves me the trouble of chasing him down. Besides, we have more pressing matters to deal with. The Capital is overrun by Demons. I plan to defeat them and turn the city and what remains of Lordaeron into a home for those of us who are undead."

"That's a wonderful idea mother, but wouldn't you rather return to Quel'Thalas? Father, and my siblings would be delighted to have you there." Larisa smiled at her mother.

"No child, there's no place for us among the living. We need a place of our own. This was the home of these people in life. It will be so as well in death. From the Bulwark to the gates of Hillsbrad Foothills, this entire area will be a refuge for the free undead. And I will lead them.

"If you feel that this is what you must do, then by all means, let us go to the Prince. He will be delighted to see that you are alive, and he might help you." Together, along with Commander Belmont, they rode towards Shadowfang Keep.

Prince Kael 'Thas was indeed delighted to see Sylvanas. He greeted her warmly, and graciously welcomed Belmont to his camp. He agreed to help Sylvanas, and now both armies sacked the Capital for the second time in almost two years, with minimal losses.

At Larisa's urging, Sylvanas agreed to take a portal with her daughter and Commander Belmont to Silvermoon city, to be reunited briefly with her family and inform Lor'themar about the Elven alliance with the undead. After a tearful reunion, Lor'themar urged Sylvanas to send emissaries at the Alliance army that was stationed at Light's Hope, to pledge their allegiance.

However, the Dwarven King, Magni Bronzebeard who led the troops, blatantly refused to allow the undead to join them. This caused Lor'themar to secede Quel' Thalas from the Alliance, disgusted by the Alliance's bigotry. And because the Alliance chose to forsake the former citizens of Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas, Sylvanas decided to call her people the Forsaken and considered applying for membership with the Horde.

Kael had struck an alliance with Illidan and promised him that he will meet him at the Back Temple in Outland. But first he wanted to visit Jaina and his newborn daughters in Theramore. He ordered Larisa and his troops to create portals to the Blasted Lands, and wait for him by the Dark Portal. He then created a portal to Theramore to see his family and witness the naming sermon of the girls. Jaina however did not greet him with open arms. She blamed him for siding with Illidan and breaking away from the Alliance, and told him that she never wanted to to see him again. Broken hearted Kael teleported to the Blasted Lands, and crossed through the Dark Portal to seek a cure for his people. Larisa and his army were waiting for him there, and followed him to Outland. In the beginning all that they all cared about was to find a cure and relieve their suffering. Kael seemed determined to save his people and Larisa respected him greatly for that. On their way to Shadowmoon Valley, they camped in a clearing at Terokkar. As usual, Larisa sat next to Kael by the fire, away from the rest of the troops. They both had a bout of withdrawal fever earlier, and were now trying to recover from it, over a a bottle of Dalaran ale.

"Things are not going well Larisa, we haven't found anything yet and our withdrawal symptoms are getting worse than better." Kael shook his head.

"We should not give up hope your Highness" Kael interrupted her "Please call me Kael" Larisa smiled "Alright, Kael. We must be strong for the sake of our people who are counting on us to deliver them." Larisa reassured the Prince.

"To what end Larisa? You think we are capable of achieving anything? Look at us. I, a Crown Prince and an Archmage, who not only was absent while his Kingdom was destroyed, but also got banished from his new found land, by the woman he loves, and forbidden to ever see his children again. And you, a Battle Priest, a Commander, the savior of Stratholme, whose love, and father of her son, killed his own father, destroyed his kingdom and yours, killed your mother and turned her into a Banshee, thus forcing you to abandon your own child" Kael hissed. All that Larisa could do was cry at the thought of her baby growing up away from her. Kael felt bad for reminding her that, and put his arms around her and hugged her.

"I'm sorry dear, I didn't mean to remind you of the past. This withdrawal is making me cruel." Larisa continued to sob at the Prince's shoulder, and Kael kissed her head and then her cheek, to make her stop. Larisa turned to look at him, surprised that her Prince was kissing her.

As she turned, their lips met. They both raised their eyebrows in surprise, but did not turn away. Their kiss deepened, and Kael cupped Larisa's cheek with one hand, pulling her closer with other.

"Stay with me tonight" he whispered as his forehead touched hers, "Let us forget about our broken lives and hearts, for just one night".

"Yes", she whispered back, desperate to forget about Arthas, even for one night. Kael stood up and offered his hand at Larisa which, she took. He led her in his tent and closed the curtain behind them. He pulled her close and kissed her again. His kisses were gentle in the beginning and gradually became more passionate and demanding, making Larisa shiver with desire. His clever hands started to peal her robes off of her, while she removed his. He gently pushed her down to his mat and laid on top of her. He continued to kiss her, while his hands moved to cup her breasts and squeeze them. Larisa's hands were busy exploring the Prince's big, toned body and rich blonde hair. Kael's mouth started moving down her neck, while his thumbs traced circles around her nipples. He took one of them in his mouth and swirled his tongue around it while his hand squeezed her other breast. Larisa moaned at that, and Kael gave her other breast the same treatment. His other hand moved down to her nether regions and he put his middle finger inside her, while his thumb started stoking her mound. As Larisa's breathing grew heavier, he placed another finger inside her and started moving them both faster, making her scream in ecstasy. Thankful that his tent was magically sound proof, he replaced his fingers with his member and slowly started moving inside her in gentle, but deep strokes. Larisa started moving with him and soon they were moving faster, moaning from the waves of pleasure that kept on coming. Larisa's screams of ecstasy echoed in the tent. Kael briefly pulled out of Larisa and rolled her over. He lifted her until she was on all fours and plunged into her again. Larisa moaned loudly at that, as she was never taken like that before, since Arthas, worried that the townsfolk might hear them, preferred to face her, and kiss her when she came, thus keeping her from screaming. Encouraged by Larisa's loud moans, Kael's thrusts became stronger and deeper, causing Larisa to moan even louder and come again. Keeping one hand on her round and perky bottom to hold her in place, he gently pushed her upper body down, so that now Larisa was resting on her elbows, while her toned tush was sticking up in the air. He put his other hand on her other cheek, squeezed them both and started pounding in her even harder from a deeper angle. It did not take long for Larisa's pleasure to reach its peak and she came screaming his name. But Kael was far from finished. Keeping her in place, he increased his pace, making her come again as he finished too growling her name, while casting a contraceptive spell. He continued to make love to her, now much more confident and very optimistic that he will find a cure soon, with his future Queen, Larisa, by his side. And he told her so. Larisa believed in him and agreed to marry him, convinced that Arthas was nothing but a lost cause anymore.

Kael did not find a cure though. Both him and Illidan succumbed to the corruption of the Burning Legion, and were driven to insanity. When Larisa realized that, she tried very hard to make them aware of the situation and the dark path they were headed, but they did not listen to her. Disappointed, she returned back to Silvermoon to inform her father, about their Prince's fall from grace. She helped her people clear the part of Quel'Thalas that they now called Ghostlands from the presence of the Scourge, and defeated the traitor Dar'Khan. This sealed the deal for Thrall to accept the Blood Elves to the Horde. As a Horde officer, Larisa returned to Outland to fight the Burning Legion, Kael' Thas and Illidan. She joined a band of heroes that eventually defeated them both, and escorted them to their new home in the Violet Hold in Dalaran, where a group of Priests and Magi were trying to cure them from their madness.

Before joining the Horde, Larisa never neglected to visit her son in Stormwind, disguised as a Human noble. Varian, though still grieving for his lost love, always welcomed her graciously in his realm and made her stay to Stormwind a pleasant one, as she bonded with her baby. Even after Quel'Thalas seceded from the Alliance, Varian always allowed Larisa to enter his Kingdom. On her way back to Silvermoon City from Outland to inform her father about Kael's corruption, Larisa stopped by Stormwind to visit Terenas. After spending the whole day playing with him, she put him to bed and left him in the care of his nanny. She then went to Varian's private study for a nightcap.

"How did you find little Terenas Larisa?" Varian asked her, when they sat by the fire. "He has grown so much, since I last saw him three months ago, before I went to Outland, I barely recognized him. It feels like my baby was replaced by a little boy" Larisa smiled at Varian.

"They grow up so fast, I see that with Anduin. A pity his mother is not here to see it". Varian had a sad look in his face. Larisa's expression matched the King's.

"I'm sorry I didn't come with you that day, perhaps an extra hand, might have made a difference and Queen Tiffin might still be alive. I might have been able to heal or resurrect her since all the Stormwind Priests were blocked at the Cathedral of Light."

Varian shook his head, "No Larisa, there was nothing you could have done for her. The bullet that ended Tiffin's life, went right between her eyes. She was gone before she hit the floor. No Priest could have brought her back from that. And she was dead before I even crossed the portal from Silvermoon City.". That was then when she heard explosions. She whipped around, staff raised to deal with the imminent danger. But saw nothing.

Varian chuckled at that, "It's alright Larisa, they are just fire works. We are commemorating the victory over the Orcs at the second war. Come, let us enjoy the show. He opened the terrace double glass door, and walked out with her. From there she could see that the people of Stormwind were gathered around the lake that was filled with thousands of floating candles. They were lighting lanterns and letting them fly up in the air while fire works were lighting the sky creating the most beautiful patterns she has ever seen.

"Oh your Majesty, it's beautiful..." Larisa gasped as one firework took the form of a dragon

"I told you to call me Varian." The King smiled at her.

"I'm sorry...Varian. The candles in the lake, and the lanterns, what does it all mean?" Larisa inquired.

"The candles are for the lives that were lost, and the lanterns symbolize their souls ascending into the Heavens. As for the fire works, they symbolize the strength and the unity of the Alliance. Together, we can do beautiful things." Varian spoke the last sentence with the sad look in his face. Clearly he was saddened by Lor'themar's decision to secede the Elves the Alliance

Larisa frowned at that, even though she was disgusted by the way Garithos and some Alliance officers and soldiers treated her Prince and the rest of her kin in their ranks, she could not condemn all of them. The majority of the people liked them and were kind and polite towards them.

She thought that her father's decision was rush, and told him so before she left for the Blasted Lands to wait for Kael at the Dark Portal. But Kael' Thas told her that he condoned Lor'themar's decision, so she did not push the issue any longer. Until now, when she felt that she had to apologize to Varian who was always gracious and very friendly towards them.

"You should know Varian, that I did not approve the decision of secession, and I informed both Kael and my father about it. But they did not listen. My father was especially angry about the fact that the Alliance did not accept my mother and the Forsaken into their fold because they are undead. If they could just see that they mean them no harm, that they used to be Humans too, former Lordaeron citizens, things may have been different. My mother was a High Elf in life, a Ranger General, she would never attack her former allies. I hope that now that Kael has lost his sanity and sided with the Legion, my father will change his mind about it. I know that I will berate him about it every day...he can never say no to his youngest after all", she smirked.

Varian chuckled at that. "I do hope that you change his mind Larisa. Your people were the only remaining members of the Alliance up North, you were very important to me, it was a pity that you left. I was not opposed in accepting the Forsaken in the Alliance, but the Dwarves threatened to leave if the undead joined us. Perhaps in time I will be able to convince Magni that it would be very beneficial for all of us if the Northern part of this continent belonged with the Alliance.

"I hope so Varian, but whatever you need to do, do it fast. Mother told us that she was planning to visit Orgrimmar to request membership in the Horde, as soon as she had set up her base at the Capital. She cannot stand alone in Lordaeron with Scourge fiends roaming the land and Human fanatics of the Scarlet Crusade, murdering her people. My father has sent troops to help them, but they are not enough." Larisa urged the King.

Varian nodded. "I am planning to visit Ironforge on my way back from Theramore and not leave until Magni agrees with me. I am leaving tomorrow, Jaina has arranged a meeting with Thrall, in the hopes that we might strike a deal of a permanent peace treaty. Thrall seems reasonable enough for an Orc, it just might work. However, there is one thing I need to do before I go. I think it will solve many of our problems, and it would prove very beneficial for all parties involved."

"And what would that be Varian?" Larisa was quite curious as she could see that Varian was quite uncomfortable by what he was about to say.

"Here's the thing Larisa. As you well know two years ago both our lives changed for the worse. We both lost the loves of our lives and were left with two boys to raise on our own. The world is becoming more dangerous by the day. The enemies that we once knew, the Orcs and the Trolls, look like boy scouts compared to the Scourge and the Legion. Now is the time to unite all the inhabitants of Azeroth under one goal and one banner. And a union between our two kingdoms will help us a great deal towards that goal. I am a widower, your future husband has turned into a monster, and your brief engagement with Prince Kael'Thas is over too, now that he has lost his mind." At this point Varian took both of Larisa's hands in his.

"You are a very beautifully girl Larisa. You are also a cunning warrior, a wise scholar, and a born diplomat. And you are kind and caring towards everyone. You would make a wonderful Queen. I have enjoyed immensely your visits here, you are a loving and nurturing mother to your son, and Anduin simply adores you. They would be so much happier if you stayed here permanently. Marry me, be my Queen and help me heal the wounds of our great nations and our own broken hearts. Together, we can unite all the people of Azeroth and defeat the Scourge and the Legion. Say yes, and heal this broken King's heart." With that Varian kissed both of Larisa's hands making her shiver.

Larisa was taken aback by this unexpected marriage proposal. Twice before, she had come really close to becoming a Queen, and both times it had ended with tears. Could this be it? Could this be her final chance for real happiness, next to a man who truly cared about the fate of the world and was willing to do something real about it, instead of just seeking revenge or going on a fool's errand like Arthas and Kael?

She looked at Varian's handsome face and into his piercing deep blue eyes. He looked so different from Arthas and Kael, so his looks would not stir any bitter memories. He was strong, smart and kind, and a great father to Anduin, Terenas, and Calia's three children, who were also growing up here, after Alterac was destroyed, and both their parents were dead.

And their marriage, will unite their respective kingdoms and bring the Forsaken into the fold. Together they could strike a peace treaty with Thrall, Vol'Jin and Cairne Bloodhoof. All three were honourable men. And Varian was right. Together, they could heal each others broken hearts and fill the void that Arthas and Tiffin left behind.

Larisa squeezed Varian's hands and smiled at him. "Oh Varian, nothing would make happier than marrying you and build a new life here with you and our children." Varian pulled Larisa close to him, and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. Larisa wrapped her hands around his neck and returned his kisses with the same vigour. They stood there, on the terrace as the sky continued to be lit with fire works, lips locked, for what seemed like hours. Varian lifted Larisa up against his chest, as she wrapped her legs around him, he run his hand through her hair and held her head close to him, as their kisses became even hotter. Larisa's hands were stroking his long black pony tail, and she moaned as his mouth left hers and started tracing her neck with hot kisses. Encouraged by this, Varian carried her through his study and in to his bedchamber, where he placed her on his bed. With slow and expert movements he started to remove her cloths as he traced kisses on her exposed flesh raising her temperature even more. She started to remove his clothes too, until they were both completely nude, basking at each others naked glory. Varian was pleased to look upon Larisa's perky breasts, flat stomach and lean toned legs, and Larisa was impressed by Varian's muscular body, broad chest and shoulders, and very big endowment. 'Just like Arthas and Kael. I'm really going to enjoy this marriage' she thought as Varian started tracing kisses from her mouth to her ears, down her neck, while his hands started to explore her naked body. His thumb traced circles around her other nipple, while his other hand traced a straight line from her stomach down to her quivering sex, were he placed two fingers inside her, causing her to moan. As he started to move them, while his thumb stroked her mound, she moaned even louder, and soon a powerful orgasm came crushing all around her. Varian pleased by her reaction, started tracing kisses down her stomach all the way to her nether regions were his mouth replaced his clever fingers and made Larisa scream again minutes later.

'I can totally live like this' was the last coherent thought she made, as Varian entered her with a powerful thrust, sinking his large member inside her all the way to the hilt. He rested there for a bit, to give her a chance to adjust to his size and started moving inside her with long strong thrusts. Larisa's eyes rolled behind her head, her back arched and her toes curled as a more powerful orgasm that before, came crushing on her as she screamed his name. But Varian was far from over. He lifted her long legs and placed them over his shoulder, giving him deeper angle. He placed both his hands under her and squeezed her cheeks making her moan. His thrusts became deeper and faster and his growling matched Larisa's moans of pleasure. Larisa stared inside Varian's beautiful blue eyes, while he basked at the sight before him. A stunningly beautiful young Elf moaning and writhing under him, rosy cheeks flushed, long red hair disheveled, and emerald green eyes glowing. And she would be his wife soon, which meant countless of similar nights like this one. He definitely could not wait, he was sure now, that he made the right decision to ask her to marry him, this was going to be great. When Larisa came screaming again, he flipped her around and entered her from behind. 'Wow, men really like it "doggy style"' she thought as she steadied her self in all fours, while Varian continued his onslaught behind her, enjoying the view and squeezing her cheeks even harder. When Larisa came again, Varian pushed her down to rest on her elbows and pounded even deeper and harder inside her. After what seemed like hours to Larisa, Varian tensed up and came with a roar, and Larisa followed with another scream. "That was fantastic" they both said simultaneously and laughed as they spooned together for a short intermission.

The next morning, Varian escorted Larisa to the tower over Stormwind keep, after she kissed all the children goodbye, so she could summon her drake for her long journey back. Since Quel'Thalas was no longer part of the Alliance, there were no more portals open there, and teleportation was out of the question since the Elves sealed every connection. She had agreed with Varian to hold any announcements of their engagement until after Larisa had spoken to her parents, and Varian had returned from Theramore.

"I'm really going to miss you sweetheart. It will be three months before I'll be able to return home." Varian kissed Larisa deeply.

"By then, I will have convinced my father to rejoin the Alliance and I will be waiting for you here with the children to start our new life together. Be safe darling, and please come home in one piece" Larisa kissed Varian back and let him help her on her drake.

"Don't worry, I will be fine" he winked at her with a roguish smile and watched her as she flew North towards her home. He then made his way to the harbor to board the ship that would take him to Kalimdor. He was very eager to finish with the negotiations and come back home to start a new life with Larisa. Alas, that future never came to pass. His ship was ambushed by the remaining Defias brotherhood, who in collaboration with Onyxia and local pirates sunk it off the coast of Theramore. Varian was injured in the head during the combat that ensued and lost all memory of who he was and what he was doing there. He was put in chains by the Defias brotherhood and given to Orc slave traders who sold him as a gladiator to a cruel master. He spent two years in Dire Maul, until he was brought by his master to Jaina's realm, where she recognized him. She freed him, and helped him remembered who he was. But he was not the same man anymore. He was bitter and twisted and full of hatred for the Orcs and the Horde in general.

He was furious that not only the Elves had joined the Horde with the help of Sylvanas, but it was Larisa her self who acted as the emissary. Though Larisa desperately tried to explain the situation to him when she sneaked in to Storwind to see him, he did not listen. She told him that her father was more than happy to ally himself with his daughter's future husband, and even Sylvanas herself agreed to postpone her journey to Orgrimmar until Varian returned and talked to the Dwarves. But they soon heard about the pirate attack which led everyone to presume that Varian was dead, and since none of the other Alliance leaders believe them about the engagement, they were forced to join the Horde.

Larisa grieved deeply for Varian's "death", just like she did for Arthas' fall from grace and Kael's descent into madness. She spent countless of nights preying for his soul and crying herself to sleep, but the birth of their daughter eased her pain a little, even though she was now living in Shattrath city, aiding the Scryers and the rest of the residents of Outland fight the Legion as a newly appointed Horde officer. When the campaign was over, she learned about the King's miraculous return, she was overjoyed, and flew straight to Stormwind with little Taria, to welcome Varian back to the living. But Varian was very cold towards her. He held his daughter in his arms, and played with her, but had his back turned at Larisa the whole time. He was very happy that he now had a very beautiful daughter with his eyes and hair, and his mother's name, but he could not accept that his betrothed had written him off so easily and allied her self with his enemy. In his mind, he felt that Larisa had betrayed him. He informed her that he was braking off their engagement, but promised to honor his commitment to hide Terenas from Arthas, and would allow her to come and see him whenever she wanted and bring his daughter along with her. But he never wanted to set his eyes upon her again. A servant would come and take Taria to her father and bring her back, but any attempt by her to try and see him would result to her permanent banishment from his realm and him taking full custody of little Taria. Disappointed, Larisa kissed her son goodbye, took Taria, and flew back home, hoping that in time his anger would dissipate, and they could at least be friends again. As soon as she landed on Silvermoon City, she was informed that the Lich King who now resided in Arthas' body awoke and attacked Orgrimmar and Stormwind unsuccessfully, causing both factions to declare war on the Scourge. So now, four years later, ten years after Arthas first set sail for Northrend, everyone was still in the far North, hoping for the impossible. To defeat the Lich King and go home.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Ok, this was a very long chapter. I just felt that I should wrap it up as far as Larisa's blast from the past was concerned, and continue with her confrontation with the Lich King. How will they both react to this reunion? Was the old Vrykul right? Is it just Arthas in control for the first time in many years? Or will the Lich King turn poor Larisa into at the spot? How will they meet, and how will Arthas react to the news that his mother and sister are alive? I know that I have changed a lot of things that do not correspond to the events during Warcraft 3, "Reign of Chaos", but I never played it, and I felt that Kael was more than capable of taking care of Garithos. And I know that Sylvanas is much softer here, but I never felt right about Blizzards turning her from an anti-hero, into a psycho bitch, especially during Cataclysm. I hope you enjoyed this, and hopefully, you will like the direction I will take the story next. You might think that Larisa is quite promiscuous, sleeping and forming relationships with Azeroth's three most eligible bachelors, but you have to realise that she is very young in Elven standards, thrown in the deep end and assuming a lot of responsibilities at a very young age, so she is allowed some indiscretions. Besides, Arthas, the love of her life, turned into a monster, breaking her heart in the process, so she is desperate to forget about him. And her withdrawal symptoms are not helping. When I wrote this story, it had a lot of X-rated scenes, that I cut out. But I changed my mind, and included them.

:-)

XXXXXX


	5. Reunion

**PRESENT DAY**

Larisa was contemplating all this as she was flying towards the Argent tournament. However, she was so distracted by all the recent events and her blast from the past that she let her mount fly her south instead of west. By the time she realized that she was flying the wrong way she was about to cross into the Grizzly Hills. She decided to land outside the ziggurat of Drak' Tharon Keep to stretch her legs and let her mount rest for a bit, when she was approached by a Troll.

"Good Day to you mon" he greeted her. "Good day to you too" she replied "I be wondering mon, could a pretty and powerful priestess like you, be helping a weak Troll like me?" "What do you require sir?" Larisa asked.

"I need to perform a cleansing ritual at da top of Drak' Tharon Keep, but I be too weak to battle da undead dat infest da place and da living Drakari dat protect dem. I be needing someone strong to go to da very top of dis ziggurat, drink dis special potion I be giving her and light da brazier, so I can be summoned dere. Please Priestess, you be a woman of da cloth, please help poor Drakuru cleanse dis place". Drakuru pleaded Larisa.

"Alright, don't worry Drakuru, I will help you" Larisa sighed, and took the potion from Drakuru's hand. "Tank you Priestess, you be a very honorable woman" Drakuru smiled at her.

After six hours of slaying, Drakari Trolls both living and undead, Novos the Summoner, raptors, a T-Rex, King Dread, and other monstrosities, Larisa was finally able to light the brazier after drinking the potion, thus summoning Drakuru.

She gave him some privacy to perform his ritual, found a nearby secluded warm and clean pool and dove into it to scrub off the blood, gore and sweat off her. She had just finished magically drying her hair after changing her robes, when she noticed that Drakuru had stopped chanting his incantations at the top of the terrace.

Thinking that he has finished with his ritual, she put on another Communal Hood without braiding her hair again, and climbed up the stairs to collect her payment when she saw a Death Gate opening. She raised her staff and sword, ready to attack any Death Knight that might appear, when the Lich King himself walked out of it.

"Oh, Fuck Me!" she said a little to loud for her liking, for the Lich King actually jerked his head in surprise upon hearing her voice and stared at her in disbelief, before he quickly recovered and faced Drakuru to congratulate him for killing off all who were opposed to an alliance with the Scourge. He turned Drakuru into a powerful undead minion, then looked at her for a couple of seconds, decided to give her the cold shoulder for the moment for getting involved with Kael and Varian, and having a daughter while he was sleeping, and turned around to walk back through the Death gate. 'Now is my chance' she thought. She gathered all the courage she could master and spoke in a loud and steady voice

"I formally request an audience with the Lich King". Arthas stopped and turned towards her. "And what pray, would a High Elven Priestess want from the Lich King, Larisa? You have eluded me for the better part of eight years, what could have possibly cause you to just appear before me all of a sudden?" he demanded. Larisa gulped, unable to speak for a moment.

Arthas turned to Drakuru "I know Centurion Larisa Windrunner very well, her deeds in my realm have not gone unnoticed by me, she lead the raid on Naxrammas that deprived me of my right hand, destroyed Naxanar and the Temple city of En'Kilah, defeated my most powerful minions at the Vrykul arena, laid waste to both of their villages, and freed the slaves. She slew King Ymiron and the rest of my minions there, killed Anub'Arak, and so forth. Besides, we knew each other quite well back in Lordaeron ten years ago". Arthas smirked at his last comment. Larisa frowned.

"I am flattered that you took notice of me King Arthas, but can I please speak to you in private?" Larisa cocked her head towards Drakuru.

"Leave us Drakuru" Arthas commanded Drakuru who bowed his head and spoke "Forgive my deception Larisa, you will in time realise dat the Scourge is da only true way."

"GO!" Arthas growled at Drakuru, who scurried away very fast. Arthas returned to his normal size, the Lich King always projected him self to his enemies and minions as a giant, but didn't feel the need to do the same with Larisa, who already knew him. He slowly approached her, towering over her, he was after all very big, hands at his waist. He looked down at her and spoke.

"So Larisa, what is it that you are so eager to discuss with me in private? And if you just want me to fuck you as you exclaimed before, all you have to do is ask" he chuckled. Larisa blushed at this.

"What? No, that's not what I wanted to talk to you about Arthas, I was just surprised and terrified that the Lich King himself, appeared before me so unexpectedly, I am after all, alone here", Arthas smirked at that.

"It has something to do with what happened yesterday at Storm Peaks". Larisa went on to recount what had transpired the night before. Arthas went silent for a few minutes and then spoke.

"You have my gratitude for informing me about the whereabouts of my remaining family, you have risked a lot to do this. But I cannot let you go just yet, I need you to take me there your self, and keep your superiors out of the loop about this." He grabbed her arm and dragged her through the Death Gate back to Icecrown Citadel before Larisa could protest

They appeared at the Shadow Throne, where Arthas called immediately for Falric and Marwyn to report to him. They both appeared within seconds and raised swords at the sight of her.

"What are doing here mortal? How dare you appear at our Master's throne room" Falric growled at her.

"I will kill you where you stand for your sacrilege Larisa Windrunner" Marwyn hissed as they both advanced towards her.

"Stand down" boomed the voice of the Lich King, "I brought her here, she has valuable information about my mother and sister, and she will assist us into rescuing them from Kil'Jaeden's grips."

"Queen Lianne and Princess Calia are alive?" Falric gasped.

"Why didn't you say so in the first place?" Marwyn exclaimed.

"I just did" Arthas rolled his eyes at them. "Send scouts to the location of the map of Storm Peaks that Lady Windrunner will mark for you, I need a detailed report about everyone's movements in that village, and get someone to bring some more furs and a couple of flasks of fire ale for her, before she turns into a popsicle" Arthas chuckled as he watched a shivering Larisa, whose teeth were rattling, slowly turning blue from the intense cold that was radiating from this place. Both Falric and Marwyn snorted at Larisa and quickly hurried off to do their master's bidding.

"Follow me Larisa" Arthas opened a door on the left side of the throne room and walked through. Larisa followed him and walked into a large study with a roaring fire on a huge fire place on the far side. "Even though my self and my undead minions are immune to the effects of the cold, a lot of my associates like the Cult of the Damned are not, and it can get quite distracting when I try to hold a war council and get constantly interrupted by rattling teeth. Come, sit by the fire, while we wait for the servants to bring you the furs and the alcohol". Arthas pointed towards a comfy chair across him, while he pulled off his helm, placed it on the mantle and sank at a the chair across her. Larisa gasped as she saw his face for the first time in eight years.

'Damn him...!' Even though his skin was now even paler than it was when he was just a Death knight, his hair more silver and his eyes were now glowing in runic blue magic, he was still the most gorgeous man she has ever set her eyes upon, and that was an understatement because as a Blood Elf, she was constantly surrounded since birth by extremely good looking men, since her race was graced with extraordinarily beautiful features. And she was involved, even if it was for a very short time with Azeroth's two other hoties, and most eligible bachelors. Yet both Kael and Varian paled in comparison next to Arthas. Arthas failed to notice her reaction, as he was busy removing his gloves, cuffs, chain mail, and plates off him while a servant brought the furs and alcohol and then scurried away. He took a flask and offered it to her and opened his. He lifted his flask at her, saluting her, and took a sip, Larisa lifted hers too and drunk fast, eager to warm up and calm her nerves. It was like liquid fire, the drink instantly warmed her up in a very pleasant manner as it flowed through her system. Her skin slowly started to turn into its normal colour again, and she started to calm down.

"Now that we are more comfortable, tell me Larisa, how did you managed to elude me while I was advancing upon Silvermoon? That was the last time I ever saw you. One minute you were next to you mother casting Holy Novas, incinerating my minions while healing your comrades, but by the time I got there, you were gone. I was quite disappointed to not find you there, I was determined to turn you then, whether you wanted it or not, you would have made a very powerful Death Knight for my army, and a glorious Lich Queen, of course." Larisa blanched, but chose not to comment at that for the moment.

"My mother ordered my sister to create a portal to my father's position at the very rear your army and pushed us both through, right before you arrived." Larisa took a large swing of her drink, drinking almost half of it within minutes.

"So Lor'themar, was attacking us from the rear, your mother and him were trying to surround us." Arthas sa

Larisa nodded "That was the plan, but our forces in the middle were almost completely obliterated by your army, so we were completely cut off from father. By the time we arrived the gate of Silvermoon, you had already turned mother into a Banshee, defiled the Sunwell, and King Anasterian was dead."

"Indeed, it became very easy after Sylvanas joined me. We were done within hours." Arthas had a thoughtful expression on his face as if he was recalling a memory from his youth

Had Larisa been sober, she would have been very angry at this, but by this point she had almost emptied her flask, and not having eaten anything since the day before, she was very drunk. "Tell me Arthas, I have always wondered. Why did you completely avoid or ignore me until the the very end, when you charged at me with Frostmourne? Your behavior was very different from the one you displayed in Lordaeron. "

"Well Larisa, after you plunged your sword right through my side, the Lich King was very angry that his champion got bested so easily by a "little girl" because he let his guard down around her. He ordered me to turn you, the next time we crossed paths, or he would have the ghouls rip you apart and eat you. So I avoided you as much as I could, until he realized what I was doing in the end, and ordered me to do it then, or watch you suffer a very horrible death. So I advanced towards you ready to turn you into a Death Knight. But an abomination blocked my view, and when it moved away, your mother was s tanding at your place and you, your sister and the rest of your comrades were gone. But the Lich King was not satisfied. He ordered me to turn Sylvanas into a Banshee or she would be ripped apart and eaten by the ghouls. He said that I should look for you later and turn you and your entire family into Death Knights, because you were all fierce warriors and would serve us well. But lucky for you, when I was done, he ordered me to go straight back to Dalaran, and then Kalimdor. And when I finally returned I had to deal with the treacherous demons at the Capital, and not long after that, while I was marching towards Tyr's Hand, Illidan attacked and weakened the Lich King, so he called me back to Northrend, but not before Sylvanas shot ten poisonous arrows in my back, nearly killing me. I was in constant, excruciating pain for weeks" Arthas shook his head at Sylvanas' "betrayal".

"Well she thought that you were responsible for her suffering, and can you blame her?" Larisa asked him. "Not really" he shrugged, while she removed her communal hood and shook her head in slow motion letting her hair fall free down her back and sides, oblivious to the fact that Arthas was now watching her like a predator ready to pounce on his prey. She was studying the details of carvings of the mantle in front of her. She staggered up and traced with her fingers the sculls that were carved on the fireplace.

"What a very peculiar pattern, the Nerubians have a very morbid taste" She slurred. Arthas chuckled at this and stood up behind her. "Oh no, looks like the ale went straight to your head, kitten, I should have warned you, only Death Knights, the Vrykul and my self usually drink this, and it has very little effect on us."

"Nonsense, I never felt better, I am actually warm now, and ready to take on anything you may throw at me, I can even perform a confession on you if you let me". Larisa hiccupped.

Arthas found this very amusing, here was this very beautiful Elf from his past, the love of his life, who not only resisted his advances, while he was marching through Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas, but almost killed him, standing in his study bold as brass, and not feeling at all threatened by him. He did not intimidate her. He never did. Normally, he would have found the very notion offensive and have plunged Frostmourne right through her heart for her insolence, but he found this whole situation intriguing. That, and the fact that lately he has lost his will to maim, torture and kill. He remembered very well how he felt when he made love to her ten years ago and was eager to do so again. He run his hand through the silky red locks that were cascading down her back all the way to her waist. Larisa closed her eyes and arched her back. She had missed him so much. She was fully aware that the Lich King was trying to seduce her, but she did not mind anymore, for she now knew that he was innocent, and that currently, Arthas was in control and not Ner'Zhul, or else she would have been undead already, and probably in the same situation, but very much rougher. Arthas was encouraged by her reaction and run his thumb up her spine. Larisa shivered at that and purred, and leaned back to him. He pulled her closer to him and pushed her hair away from her shoulder and started kissing along her ear slowly moving to the back of her neck. Larisa's knees buckled, and was it was not for Arthas' strong arm holding her in place, she would have collapsed to the floor.

Arthas' right hand moved down Larisa's spine again making her shiver, and slowly snaked it around her and cupped her left breast, gently squeezing it. Larisa moaned at that and Arthas whispered in her ear huskily "Shall we take this to my bedchamber luv?"

"Yes" Larisa purred, and Arthas turned her around lifted her chin and placed a searing kiss on her lips. Larisa put her arms around his neck and kissed him back with the same fervour, and soon their tongues were battling for dominance. It not longer mattered that Arthas was stone cold a few minutes ago, The Fire Ale, Larisa's heat, and his own arousal has brought him to a near human temperature. He lifted Larisa off her feet, cradled her in his arms, and kicked the door next to the fire place open.

His bedchamber was very austere and Spartan in decoration. There was just a large bed with fur covers, a wardrobe, and a night stand with a couple of books and a lamp. Both his study and bedchamber shared the same fire place. Arthas threw Larisa on the bed and they both started peeling all their layers of clothing off them. He kissed her again, and slowly started tracing his lips down her neck, chest, and stomach, while his hands were exploring every inch of her body causing Larisa moan. Her hands moved up his chest and around his back tracing every scar on his upper body and eventually rested on his head, stroking his silver locks that were surprisingly soft considering the cold of this place. Soon she was not able to even do that, as Arthas' clever hand had reached her nether regions stroking her mound with his thumb while pushing a finger in her soapy entrance. Larisa moaned ever louder at that, and practically screamed when Arthas placed one more finger in while continuing his ministrations. It wasn't long before she came crushing down with the most powerful orgasm she had experiencing in ten years and before she was even able to recover, Arthas entered her himself and started moving inside her. Larisa moaned, and started moving with him, and soon they were engaged in the most frantic and wild love making of their lives, interrupted only by Larisa's screams of pleasure and Arthas' growling. Her encounters with Kael and Varian paled compared to what she was experiencing here, and they were both very experienced lovers. This was much more primal and fiercer, and the rapture she felt every time an orgasm came crushing around her, was nothing like she had ever experienced before. Except perhaps for their first time together. It was not until the early hours of the morning that they both collapsed exhausted in each other's arms and fell asleep.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Arthas woke up around noon to find Larisa still fast asleep in his arms under a pile of furs. He smiled at that, he knew that after consuming so much of that fire ale, it would be a miracle if she would be awake anytime soon. Surprisingly enough, she started to stir, sitting up and stretching her arms like a cat, while the fur blanket slid off her body exposing her naked breasts much to Arthas' delight. She opened her eyes and studied her surroundings with a confused look on her face. Arthas continued to watch her with an amused look on his face, wondering when will she realise where she was and what she did with him last night. It only took her a total of thirty seconds to remember everything that happened last night. Her head whipped to Arthas's side, and she turned scarlet

"Morning sweetheart", Arthas raised a silver eyebrow at her and turned his eyes back at her exposed breasts. She quickly covered them with her blanket, causing Arthas to pout.

"Good morning, I was very drunk, I never act like this." Larisa whispered very embarrassed by her behavior. "I am not complaining about any of this, babe". Arthas smirked, while placing small kisses on Larisa's naked shoulder, cupping her breast with one hand and running his other thumb down her spine. Before Larisa could protest any further, his lips had slowly moved up to her neck and jaw and soon he was kissing her lips with great fervour. Larisa kissed him back as she lay back down and snaked her arms around his back. Arthas's right hand gently squeezed her right breast while his left hand slowly moved further down to her nether region giving her the same treatment as the night before. Before she could recover from the last waves of her orgasm his fingers were replaced with his throbbing member making her moan, and arch up against him. He lifted her left leg over his shoulder and started pounding on her even deeper, copying his actions from the night before. Larisa was writhing underneath him unable to make a single coherent thought. She arched her back and screamed in rupture.


	6. Nothing out of the Ordinary Falric?

It was not until late afternoon that they were finally sated for the time being and looking over a Storm Peaks map while listening to Falric and Marwyn's report. "So you are telling me that there is nothing other than the usual enchantments around my sister's and mother's hut, and only two guards standing outside it." Arthas frowned over the map.

"Yes master, there is nothing out of the ordinary, our warlocks have checked the place thoroughly, it seems that after all these years of captivity they have become complacent and do not expect anything to happen. We can free them with both arms tied behind our backs, wearing a blindfold, while singing "99 barrels of beer on the wall"." Marwyn smirked.

"No need for that, I will go there my self with Larisa and bring them home by nightfall...Come Larisa, we're going now" Arthas put his Helm on, grabbed Larisa by her arm, created a Death gate and walked right in the middle of the village with Larisa at his side.

Everyone gasped at the sight of him and dropped on their knees as his voice boomed in their ears in full Lich King mode "Am I, or am I not your Death God? How dare you keep my own mother and sister captives for the past ten years? How dare you do the bidding of a filthy demon, betraying me, and your heritage? I should burn you where you stand."

"Please Master, forgive us, we were afraid that Kil'Jaeden would wipe out of our entire village" The Vrykul Chieftain trembled in front of him. "And you did not think that I would do the same thing if I found out? Bring my family to me now" Arthas roared as the elder run towards a large house at the other side of the village, but was stopped on her tracks by an invisible force. All of a sudden, the entire village was swarming with dreadlords, voidlords and imps. The dreadlord in charge addressed Arthas.

"Pitiful Human, you thought that it would be this easy to just waltz into OUR village and release OUR prisoners. The belong to our master, and so do you" the demon laughed at him.

Arthas unsheathed Frostmourne and pointed it at him. "Confident" he asked. "Very much" the demon answered. That was when a hundred Death Gates opened and out came a great number of Death Knights, Abominations, Nerubians, ghouls and giests. "We'll see about that demon filth" Arthas spat, and then roared "SCOURGE ATTACK, LEAVE NO DEMON STANDING" and charged at the leader.

Larisa raised her own shields and charged at the demons as well, incinerating them at her path. "Hey Arthas", she yelled, "who would have thought that we would be fighting demons again side by side?"

Arthas, who had destroyed the leader within seconds and was now taking out demons twenty at time, with a single swipe of Frostmourne, grinned and yelled back at her "Yes kitten, it does bring back great memories, but could you stop casting Holy Novas? You are incinerating my ghouls and giests, along with the demons, and burning the rest of my soldiers quite badly" he pointed his head towards Falric and Marwyn, who were both sporting nasty burns on different parts of their bodies, while a couple of Abominations were actually crying holding their huge backsides. Some Nerubians were rolling around the snow to put out the fires on their bodies and some Death Knights were raising ice walls between them and her.

"Whoops, sorry guys..." she said with an embarrassed look on her face. "No problem" Arthas replied "just stick to Mind Sear and the Shadowfiend if you want to take on more demons than one. "Ok Arthas" Larisa winked at him and continue to carve a path of destruction through the village. Soon all the demons were vanquished, and Arthas turned to his two captains.

"So nothing out of the ordinary? They have become complacent? We can free them with both arms tied behind our backs, wearing a blindfold, while singing "99 barrels of beer on the wall? Does this look to you as walk in t the park? What king of piss poor surveillance was that? Did it not occur to you, that they would be using invisibility spells?'' he roared at them.

Both Death Knights dropped to their knees. "Forgive us Master, the Warlocks casted every detection spell they knew. We combed the entire area. There was nothing out of the ordinary. We swear!" Falric pleaded, while Marwyn was nodding his head with a desperate look in his face.

"They are speaking the truth Master. The demons were using a sort of enchantment that is completely unknown to us. No one can detect them, until they wish for it." The elder Chieftain piped in. Arthas nodded, letting the matter drop and ordered her to bring his family to him NOW. The elderly Vrykul bowed at him, run to the house and brought two women out with her. Arthas beckoned at them to follow him out of the village, and when they did, he removed his helm and turned to face them. They both gasped, run to him, hugged him and started sobbing in his arms. He hugged them back and kissed the top of their heads and held them there for seemed to be for hours. When they calmed down and started asking him questions, he smiled at them and promised to explain everything when they got back to the Citadel. He just gave them the short version, and they both turned to face Larisa.

"Thank you for helping my grandmother pass peacefully to the other side and helping us finally escape from there." Queen Lianne addressed her. "It was an honor to be of service your grace" Larisa bowed her head towards the Queen. Calia stepped forward and hugged her. "I will never forget this Larisa". Larisa smiled at Calia and watched them both walk through the Death gate Arthas created. He then walked over to where Larisa was standing. He cupped her cheek and lifted her head up to look into her eyes.

"I will never forget what you did for me and my family. You are no longer an enemy of the Scourge. I know that you can never betray your parents and join me, but know this, there is always a place by my side for you. What happened last night was real, I always harbored very strong feelings for you, from back when we were both members of the Silver Hand Order. The night after the Stratholme incident, when we made love, was the best thing that has ever happened in my life. And when I was a Death Knight advancing through Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas, I was so obsessed with you, that I could not bring my self to turn you. And even after all these years I still love you very much. I know that if the time comes and we find ourselves fighting each other, you will do your duty, but I will never reveal to anyone the night we spent together. And for all that is worth, I am very sorry for the pain that I caused to you, your family and your people."

"I knew that your great grandmother was correct in her assessment as to what happened to you. You were possessed by Ner'Zhul and even now, you are locked in a fight over dominance. He is the one responsible for all the atrocities that were committed, not you. Know this, I loved you very much back then, the night that we made love was the happiest in my life too. I hated you until yesterday, and fell in love with you again last night. You are no longer my enemy I could never cast a single spell against you."

"And I could never raise Frostmourne against you, my love, you know that I never could, though I am not sure about this possession theory you have. I feel quite in control of my actions both now and back then."

"Well, that's the whole trick my love, the possessed never know that they are possessed. You have been possessed by him for so long, that you just cannot tell the difference anymore. I mean, have you done anything remotely evil this past month? No. You haven't, because for the first time in many years Ner'Zhul is not in control. He is dormant. Even when you were a Death Knight he was controlling most of your actions" Larisa smiled.

"Enough of this" Arthas interrupted, and gave Larisa a hot kiss. That was too much information for him to process. He needed to sit down and think about everything Larisa told him. True, he has sat on his heals this past month. He hasn't maimed tortured or killed anyone. He just sat there and allowed the living to advance. He has completely lost the will to kill. He just let his lieutenants run the show. Even his treatment towards Larisa has been perfect. True, he could never hurt her while he was a Death Knight, but he could not claim the same as the Lich King. Especially after he found out about her relationships with Kael'Thas and Varian, and the child she had with the Human King. He would have plunged Frostmourne straight into her heart, the moment he saw her at Zul'Drak, turned her into a Death Knight, and fucked the brains out of her, and not in a remotely gentle manner. His mother and sister would be undead now. The Vrykul village would have been raised into the ground and all the inhabitants would have been turned into ghouls. 'So Larisa's claims do have merit.' he thought as he kissed her. Larisa embraced him and returned the kiss with the same vigor. When they broke apart, Arthas placed a pendant with an emerald gem that matched the color of her eyes around her neck. "Take this, we can be in contact anytime we want, and should you ever be in any kind of danger, I will be there in seconds. Goodbye for now, kitten". "Oh Arthas, it's beautiful". They kissed for the last time, and then Arthas turned around and walked trough the gate. It seemed like a good idea to the both of them, for her to return to her post, as to not rise any suspicions. She walked back to her camp where her trusted nether drake was waiting for her as if she had sensed that she would return here. She packed up her things, mounted the drake, and set course for the Argent Tournament where her mother and the Warchief were waiting for a report about her scouting assignment. She wondered if he will ever break free from Ner'Zhul so she can tell him about his son. Three days later, she was approaching her destination and she couldn't help but glance towards Icecrown Citadel where the love of her life was battling with the dark spirit that has been possessing him for most of his life. She decided to put a plan in motion to save him from Ner'Zhul's clutches, and was going to announce it to him the next time they met. She was going to exorcise him. Of course, she could not do that immediately, he had to be weakened a lot, both in strength and magic. And the best chance to do that is when Tirion and the Argent champions, including her, attack him. After all, the sacking of Icecrown Citadel was close. They were slowly advancing.

During the time it took her to get to Icecrown, Jaina, who had returned from Theramore, along with Sylvanas, and a group of Horde and Alliance champions, sneaked into the Forge of Souls and the Pit of Saron slaying all his minions there, and even made it all the way to the Hall of Reflections. No Alliance of Horde heroes perished, but Falric and Marwyn were both gravely injured and left for dead. But that was just a minor setback, as Arthas healed them, the moment Sylvanas, Jaina and the heroes run for their lives on their respective Zeppelins.

As soon as Larisa landed at the tournament she was greeted by her mother, Thrall and Garrosh Hellscream. She respectfully saluted all three of them, and reported what she have witnessed while scouting at Storm Peaks. They were pleased by her report and thanked her for her assistance. Sylvanas eyed her daughter up and down and frowned.

"You have lost weight again Larisa, when was the last time you ate?" Larisa rubbed the back of her head and answered with a sheepish smile.

"Um...about three days ago Mother". Sylvanas signed and rolled her eyes, but before she could open her mouth to chastise her child for being so reckless about her well being in this bitter cold continent, Garrosh's voice boomed in the air.

"What? Are you out of your mind woman, how could you do this to your self? Come, I'm taking you to the inn to buy you a king size portion of pulled pork and if you don't eat it all, you will not be able to sit for a week!" he joked, as he grabbed her arm and started walking towards the inn.

"Thank you Overlord Hellscream" Sylvanas smiled at the both of them, then turned around and walked with Thrall towards the Sunreavers' Pavilion. Larisa and Garrosh became close friends while she was questing in Nargrand, she helped him build the confidence he lacked to become the new clan leader, and get over his father's sins, and he supported her through her withdrawal spells that were still crippling her back then, so it was not surprising to anyone that he acted like that with her. Except of course for Arthas.

"So do you let Hellscream spank you often?" Larisa heard Arthas's amused voice inside her head. "He sure gave me a few ideas for our next encounter. You could bounce a coin on that fine, round and perky tush of yours" he continued on laughing. Larisa blushed at this.

"Of course not, he was just joking, and expressing his concern over my well being in a very blunt way. And don't even think about it Mister!" Arthas chuckled at that.

"What ever you like sweetheart, you just don't know what you're missing. I used to spank Jaina in bed at least once a week and she loved me for it. And in return, she used to slap me silly whenever she was on top, and I loved her for that too. Loved being the key word". He quickly corrected.

"Oh My Light! I really don't want to hear this. Besides, there's no need for that, my love, after what I experienced from our two nights together, you have many other ways to make me scream from pleasure without resulting to crude methods". Larisa mentally winked at him, causing Arthas to experience a feeling of male pride for being able to bring his girl so much pleasure.

"Gotta go, Ner'Zhul is acting up again. I love you" Arthas signed. "Be careful my love, I love you too" Larisa returned to reality as Garrosh and she entered the tavern's tent.

They sat at a table, and Garrosh ordered two large portions of pulled pork, freshly baked bread, a flagon of ale for him and a large pint of buttermilk for Larisa. "This ought to help you recover from all the cold Larisa" Garrosh grunted. "Thank you Garrosh, you are a great friend" Larisa smiled at him.

"I try, someone has to look after you. I mean really, how can you go for so many days without eating, you are so thin right now, I could snap your bones like twigs without even trying". Garrosh smirked.

"Please don't Garrosh, I had my share of broken bones from fighting Illidan, Kael, and Kil'Jaeden, and it hurt like a bitch" Larisa laughed and Garrosh roared with laughter with her.

It took her an hour before she was able to eat half of her portion under Garrosh's watchful eyes, and was now feeling very full and tired. Garosh took pity of her and dismissed her to get some rest, before she took part in the tournament.

Larisa went to her room and run a very hot bath. She peeled off her clothes, sank into the tab and started to wash her hair and scrub her body. She had just finished washing off all the soap, and stood up trying to reach her towel. The large soft and fluffy piece of cloth was no longer where she had placed it before stepping into the tub. She looked around, but could not see it anywhere. Suddenly, she felt strong arms wrapping the towel around her and lifting her off the tub. Larisa yelped and turned around to see Arthas' grinning face.

"I see that you won the fight, my love" she grinned back. "Indeed, and then decided to come and put some of those methods you spoke of to the test, and determine which one makes you scream the hardest." Larisa blanched at that statement.

"We can't do anything here, they will hear us and barge in, only to find the Lich King fucking a Horde officer who just happens to be the daughter of two Horde leaders. Both the Horde and the Alliance would flay us at the spot."

"Oh we are not staying here" Arthas chuckled, lifting her over his shoulder. "I am kidnapping you back to my layer, where I am going to have my wicked way with you, Wench!". Arthas growled and gave her a smack on her perky behind. Larisa giggled at that, while Arthas created a Death Gate from Larisa's room to his bed chamber.


	7. Dangerous Liaisons

Arthas threw Larisa on his bed, and ripped the towel off her naked body, standing over her in full armour minus Frostmourne and the Helm of Domination. Larisa stared up at him, drinking in his handsome features and feeling a perverted sense of pleasure at the fact that she was lying stark naked in front of him, while he was still fully clothed.

"One of us is not dressed for the occasion" She purred suggestively to him. "You' re right, I should rectify this mistake immediately" Arthas started to peel off his armour, and was soon standing over her in all his naked male glory.

"Well what are you waiting for, make me scream" she ordered. "Right away ma'am" he growled, and jumped on her. He attacked her mouth while his hands traced every inch of her body sending chills down her spine. His lips were now making traces down her body resting for a while on her breast giving them plenty of attention, while his hand was fumbling at her nether regions making her moan loudly. Soon his mouth moved further down her body replacing his fingers. If Larisa's scream was loud before, this one was loud enough to spook Precious and Stinky all the way down to the Plagueworks, who started howling. Arthas smiled at that, and swiftly replaced his mouth with his large throbbing member and started moving inside her. Her screams this time, made Rotface and Festergut wail for their "Daddy", Professor Putricide. Arthas grabbed Larisa from the waist, flipped her on her stomach, bent her over the bed and entered her again, moving in long and powerful thrusts. He continued to make her scream many more times that night. At the early hours of the morning, he created a Death Gate and escorted her back to her room. He then kissed her goodbye and returned to command his minions to fight the Horde and the Alliance.

The same motif continued for the next few weeks. Larisa would fight his minions and thwart his plans during the day and make love with him during the night. She even encountered him a few times during her questing and they both pretended that they hated each other, exchanging insults and tauntings in front of others, while fucking like bunnies whenever they met alone. One such occasion was when she finally defeated Drakuru, and Arthas was summoned by him for help, when Drakuru realized that he could not defeat her. Drakuru believed that the Lich King would punish Larisa for her betrayal, but Arthas turned around and beheaded him instead, after informing him that he had failed miserably for not realizing that Larisa was not turned into a ghoul, but was only using a charm, thwarting his plans, under Stefan Vadu's orders. When Drakuru's head rolled at Larisa's feet, Arthas lifted her up, pinned her against a wall, and gave her a very passionate kiss through his Helm. He took her while he still wore it, and had Frostmourne sheathed at his side. And after they recovered, he bent her over Drakurus' alter and took her again, her moans and his growling echoing through the flying necropolis, now devote of every form of life and unlife, except for them.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

At the end of the quest line involving Mathias Lehner and Arthas' heart, Larisa almost blew her cover, when Lord Tirion destroyed Arthas' heart, causing him to howl in pain and collapse on his knees. She run towards him to help him, but thankfully, they all thought that she was running to aid Tirion who had passed out. She heard Arthas's voice in her head informing her that even though it hurts like hell, he will survive this, and she should just pick Tirion up and flee, he will sent Marwyn to get her later that night. Larisa paced back and forth in her chamber until a Death Gate formed in front of her and Marwyn walked out of it. He bowed at her. "My Lady, the Master requires your presence in his chamber". Larisa nodded "Of course Marwyn thank you". She run through the gate at Arthas' side. Lianne and Calia where standing on either side of the bed looking very concerned. She bowed her head to Queen Lianne and Calia, and addressed Arthas. "How are you feeling, my love?"

"Better now that you are here" Arthas whispered at her, looking even paler than usual. She approached his bed and started casting diagnostic spells at him. "It appears that even though you are considered an unholy creature, there is still some light in you, which means that I can cast healing spells on you, without harming you. And it looks like a small piece of your heart still remains in you chest cavity, which means that I can grow it back to full health."

"You can really do that?" Asked Queen Lianne.

"Yes your Grace, I learned this technique while questing in Outland." Larisa nodded at Lianne. "Are you ready Arthas? This is going to hurt a lot." "Don't worry sweetheart, I can handle it". Arthas smiled at bent down and kissed him, then placed her hands on his naked chest. "Light please give me strength to heal my love" She prayed. She channelled all the Holy magic she had in his chest causing him to groan in pain. Trying to keep himself from screaming, Arthas focussed his attention on Larisa and was amazed to see her bathed in light. She was practically glowing, looking even more beautiful, with her head tilted upwards, eyes closed and lips whispering holy incantations, praying to the light to send her more Holy magic to channel into Arthas' chest. After what seemed like hours Larisa's eyes opened and her face broke into a triumphant grin as she felt the distinct sensation of a heartbeat pounding from Arthas' chest. But by that point her mana was completely gone and she would have collapsed on Arthas, if Falric didn't catch her.

"Leave us, I'm feeling fine, I'll take care of her" Arthas spoke softly as he pulled Larisa in his arms. Falric and Marwyn bowed and walked out of the room. "You too Mother, take Calia and go to your wing, I am OK now. "Arthas smiled at his mother and sister.

"Of course my son", his mother kissed his forehead. "I'm glad you are fine again little brother" Calia hugged her brother and headed towards the Halls of Reflection to join Marwyn into teasing the ever so serious and grumpy Captain Falric. Getting a rise out of Falric has proved to be Calia's best past time. When she was just a sweet and innocent young Princess of Lordaeron, before she got married to Lord Daval Preston, the ruler of Alterac, she was quite smitten with the very handsome, but serious young officer of her brother's personal guard. But Lord Preston's love, and the birth of her three children, caused her to bury her feelings deep within her soul. Hers, and her mother's abduction by Kil'Jaeden's minions at Strahnsbrad, and the worry about her family's well being was all she was able to think during the years of her captivity. It was not until Arthas and Larisa informed her, that her husband died valiantly defending Alterac from the Scourge, and that her children were safe at King Varian's court, that she was able to relax and think about other things, though she grieved for Preston's death deeply. It pained her that Preston's body was never found, but she was happy that at least her children were safe. She did however discovered that she still harboured feelings for Falric. So now, she was trying force him into action. Falric, on the other hand, was bewitched by the very beautiful young Princess back then, but never acted on his feelings, afraid that King Terenas would have his head for daring to pursue his only daughter. He met a beautiful young Rogue from Redridge mountains, and after a short romance married her and had two children with her. Thankfully, when he followed the possessed Arthas back to Lordaeron, she had taken the children to Lakeshire, to visit her parents. When she discovered that Falric committed all those atrocities along with Arthas, she divorced him, married a Hunter and settled with him and all their children, old and new, in Goldshire. Little did Calia know that Falric, not only still shared the same feelings for her, but was in the very verge of lifting her over his shoulder, and taking her to the dungeons. He intended on stripping her naked, chaining her up the wall, and ridding, until she could no longer scream from the pleasure he will give her. That was a very Death Knight manner of showing affection to the opposite sex, especially after being teased like that. His only predicament on this matter was whether or not he should use his riding crop on her round and perky backside. After all, she did look like the kind of gal who was in to that stuff. Oh, the things he would do to her, if he had the chance. He was seriously considering asking Arthas' permission to court his sister. She was totally worth whatever punishment Arthas would inflict on him for even asking. Marwyn on the other hand, being closer to Lianne's age, was absolutely smitten by her and followed her around like a puppy, in the hopes of her noticing him. Lianne of course being a very smart and perceptive woman, was fully aware of Marwyn's feelings and was simply waiting for him to grow a backbone and talk to her. However, if he did not act soon, she was going to take matters in her own hands.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

An hour later Larisa woke in Arthas arms. "Hello luv, are you feeling better now?" he smiled at her. "Much better" Larisa smiled back. "Tell me, what could possibly cause you to take such extreme measures, like ripping your own heart out of your chest? It wasn't like your emotions ever stopped you for being a ruthless fiend before".

Arthas sighed, "When I awoke as the Lich King, the first thing I asked Falric and Marwyn was about you. They informed me about your failed engagements to Kael and Varian, and the child you had with my old friend. That did not sit well me with at all. You should have seen the storms that erupted over Icecrown back then. I got mad with jealousy. I ordered the attack on Stormwind, bent into ripping Varian into pieces for daring to touch you. I was even mad that you went to Thrall, to request membership with the Horde. In my mind, you belonged here with me and the Scourge and with no one else. So I ordered the attack on Orgrimmar too, and decided to take care of the Scarlet Crusade and Argent Dawn once and for all. But my emotions got the better of me, and I could not control the Scourge properly, and they failed to sack the two Capitals, and I failed to defeat Tirion. I concluded, that as long as I had a heart, I could never rule over them as the true Lich King. So I ripped it out and called the troops back to regroup and prepare for the Horde's and Alliance's invasion."

Larisa didn't know how to respond to that, so she carefully climbed on top oh him and started kissing him hungrily. Arthas quickly matched her fervour and with both hands, and lifted her long robes whilst tracing her skin from her lean legs up to her toned arms. When she was naked on top of him, she slowly lowered her self, enveloping him and started moving. Arthas placed both hands on either side of her waist steadying her, while she rested hers on his naked chest feeling his heartbeat rising. He moved one of his hands to cup her breast, while the other hand traced lines on her spine causing her to shiver. Soon came the familiar waves of pleasure as she arched her back screaming his name before she collapsed on top of him. But Arthas was not quite done with her yet, he flipped them over and now he was on top of her and started moving in her even harder than before. That caused Larisa to scream his name for the second time within a few minutes. She wrapped her legs around his waist while he stood at the edge of the bed and continued moving inside her. When Larisa came for the third time that evening he lifted both her legs over his shoulders and drilled in her even deeper. It didn't take long for Larisa to start screaming again, making Calia wonder aloud if Arthas was actually killing her in there, but both Falric and Marwyn assured her that this was a daily occurrence for those two. Falric then jumped to the opportunity and informed Calia that Arthas may be the Lich King, but he is not the only man who can make a woman scream like that with pleasure. "Are you trying to seduce me Captain Falric" Calia raised her eyebrow to Falric. "Why yes my Lady, I believe that I am." Falric bowed at her, but then lifted her over his shoulder and took her to his room. He figured that a trip to the dungeons was more of a second date thing. He kicked his door open, stepped in the room, and kicked it shut again. He lowered Calia down so that she was almost at the same height as him, and gave her a searing kiss. "Oh Falric, finally, after all these years..." she whispered as she wrapped her legs around him. That was Falric's undoing, who with one swift movement tore all her cloths off, and pined her against a wall kissing her again. His hand traced her naked body, giving her goosebumps, and rested on her quivering sex. He placed a finger inside her, making her hiss, while his thumb started rubbing her mound. He never took his eyes away from her. She started whimpering, and he inserted a second finger inside her, moving them even faster, as his mouth started teasing her nipples. Calia could not contain her scream as she came, causing Falric to grin. He pulled his fingers out of her, licked them in front her and entered her with one swift movement. Calia gasped again as she was trying to adjust to his size and started moving with him. He rapidly picked up his pace, and soon Calia was screaming even louder as the waves of an even more powerful orgasm hit her, and Falric quickly followed suit. He then threw her on the bed, removed his armour and pulled her to the edge of the bed. He knelt down in front of her, lifted her legs over his broad shoulders and his mouth and tongue attacked her other lips. She screamed again, and Falric flipped her around, bent her over the bed, and entered her from behind, continuing to make her scream almost as loud as Larisa for hours.

"Oh, my sweet Princess..." he managed to gasp after they were done for the time being. "I believe that after all that, you can call me Calia, Falric" Calia chuckled, making Falric laugh hard after many years. "I love you so much Calia", He kissed the top of her head as he rolled them over, so that he was now under her, to keep him from crushing her with his weight. "I love you too Falric" she replied, as she cuddled in his arms.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"That's it, I'm going after Lianne tonight even if it kills me" Marwyn stated out loud and strode towards Lianne's wing. He kicked her door open, causing her to jump off her bed startled, her nightgown falling of her shoulder revealing the top of her heaving breast. Without a word, he lifted her up and crushed his lips on hers. Lianne was more than happy to be aggressively pursued by the not so young, but the very handsome Captain, and return his kisses with the same fervour. Much as she had loved King Terenas, he was fifty years old when she married him and could not completely satisfy his eighteen years old young bride. She remembered Marwyn from fifteen years ago. He was a noble at King Terenas court, who joined the army after his two daughters got married and moved to Stormwind, and his wife died when she fell of her horse. He figured that life at the barracks was much less lonelier than in an empty house. Undeath has brought him back to his prime, and Lianne being part Vrykul, aged much slower than humans, so she was considered quite young in Vrykul terms. Now, he had Lianne lifted up to his considerable height, her legs wrapped around his waist while they were kissing. He slowly started to push her nightgown down her shoulders while kissing the exposed flesh, until it reached her waist, exposing her ample bosom. He pulled her further up to him and covered one her nipples with his mouth starting to play with it with his tongue, causing her to moan. He gave her other nipple the same treatment while he carried her towards the bed. He gently placed her on it and quickly removed his armour. He climbed on the bed and kissed her again while his hand started making traces down her body causing her to moan even louder. Soon they were engaged in the most passionate love making in their lives, making up for all the lost time.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Meanwhile, Larisa was on all fours, holding on to the fur covers for dear life, while Arthas was pounding in her from behind. Her legs felt like jelly, she could no longer scream having lost her voice, so all she could do now was moan and whimper in pleasure, as waves of her rupture were crushing on her again. Arthas leaned down, wrapped his arm around her waist and lifted her upper body so that now her back was touching his chest. He kissed the back of her neck and cupped one of her breasts squeezing it, while the other hand, travelled further down and started stroking her mound, making her whimper more, and come again.

"Wait a minute", he said all of a sudden, while he continued moving inside Larisa. "Marwyn and Falric are fucking my mother and sister. I'M GOING TO KILL THEM!" He roared. "Don't worry about who is fucking them, just concentrate on who YOU are fucking right now". Larisa panted as she recovered from her orgasm. She grabbed the back of his head, pulled it closer to her and gave him a searing kiss. "Oh, right" he said, and pushed her down to her elbows, providing him with a deeper angle and continued pounding in her even harder with no signs of him finishing any time sooner, quickly forgetting about Liane and Calia. Larisa was used to this by now, as he had set the tone of their relationship since that fateful first night. When Arthas started fucking her, there was no telling when he would stop, the man was simply insatiable. So she just waited for him to finally get tired, while enjoying the ride. Before she even knew what was happening she felt the waves of another orgasm crushing on her, while Arthas finally tensed up and came inside her for the last time that night. He collapsed on his side bringing her down with him to spoon in front of him while he pulled the covers over them.

"Sweet dreams my love" he whispered at her kissing her head and fell asleep before she got to reply. "Goodnight sweet Prince" she whispered smiling before she fell asleep too.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Two days later she was standing in the Argent Champions Arena ready to face the monsters of Northrend in order to prove herself worthy of joining the rest of the Argent champions in the raid against Icecrown Citadel. Earlier that week, she had easily defeated the alliance jousting champions in this very arena and had slain the resurrected Black Knight. Arthas laughed his head off when she relayed to him his "champion's" antics. She easily dispatched the first set of monsters from the magical Menagerie, and it took her five minutes to slay the Val'kyr twins, Salt and Pepper. She then defeated the Argent Crusaders. It was now the turn of the Gnome, Grand Warlock Wilfred Fizzlebang, to test her abilities. Much to everyone's surprise he summoned the Legion demon doomguard, Jaraxxus from the twisted Nether. It took Larisa every ounce of Holy Magic and manna she had in her to bring him down, causing all the spectators, both Horde and Alliance, including King Varian Wrynn, to jump up and applaud her while cheering her name.

" **LOK'TAR** **OGAR!"** She roared at the Horde spectators raising her staff in the air. Garosh and the rest of the Horde spectators, jumped up and down, howling in ecstasy and blowing kisses at her, for her show of love and respect for the Horde. She saluted and bowed at her leaders, and waived towards the alliance spectators who were cheering her, giving a short bow with her head at Varian, who bowed back at her smiling, though a bit annoyed, for yelling "Lok'tar Ogar". He hated those words. When all the excitement dissipated, and reality struck, her parents were furious that an Alliance Warlock attempted to assassinate their daughter in a tournament that was supposed to unite the two factions. Garrosh was beyond himself with rage, accusing Varian himself for attempting to murder Larisa. Varian got up, raising his sword and it took both Tirion and Darion's strength to hold him in place, while Thrall and Saurfang were trying to hold Garrosh back.

"My lords please stop fighting" Larisa's voice boomed amplified throughout the arena. "King Wrynn would never order my assassination, he is much too honorable for that, I believe that the Gnome Warlock acted on his own, he reeks of demon magic".

"That's right Elf whore, I don't need anyone to order me around, I am a force to be reckoned with, by my self" Wilfred Fizzlebang spat at her, but his cackling was short lived when all of a sudden he was lifted of the air and started choking from a Strangulation spell.

Everyone gasped in horror when the Lich King appeared in the middle of the arena, turned the gnome around to face him and, hissed "How dare you insult my woman, and set a doomguard demon after her?" Wilfred gasped in surprise and horror at that, while Arthas plunged Frostmourne through him, cutting him in half.

"Arthas" Lord Tirion shouted, "how dare you show your face at this tournament? Lay down your weapon, and we will grant you a swift death". Larisa actually snorted at that.

"Well Fordring, you have been preparing so many champions these past months, to come and attempt to sack my Citadel, it is only fair, that I come and check out the competition. I must admit, I am very impressed so far, especially after Centurion Windrunner's display today" he quickly turned towards Larisa and winked at her. Larisa's heart skipped a bit at that.

"But lets see how she holds up against the horrors I will put her through now. Did you not all realize that you are standing on top of the ancient underground Nerubian Kingdom?" He laughed, and all of a sudden the ground disappeared from under her feet and she found her self falling in a large deep hole.

"What the fuck does he think he is doing?' Larisa thought, as she fell. Her descent's momentum decreased, and she gently splashed in a deep underground pool. She swam to the edge of the pool and got out trying to magically dry her wet robes, when all of a sudden she heard something huge approaching. She looked up and saw a resurrected Anub' Arak approaching her, pincers clicking in a threatening manner.

"Didn't I kill you already?" she demanded. "You did, but this time I will cut you in pieces and feed you to my children". He growled. The giant bug continued to approach her.

"We'll see about that" Larisa replied and cast the Shadow Word Pain spell on him, followed by Holy light and Solace. Having cast the damage over time spells she went on to cast Penance, consecutive Smites, and released a Shadofiend in the end. She then repeated the damage over time spells, followed by Penance and Smite again, and three Holy Novas. It was the last Holy Nova that caused the insect to explode spraying Larisa in bug juice from head to toe. She heard Arthas roar with laughter from behind her, and she turned to face him.

"How could you throw me down a hole and set a giant bug against me" she yelled, glaring at him with anger.

"Easy now my love" he raised his arms up, "I sensed that you were in mortal danger, but by the time I was able to brake through the arena's protective enchantments to get to you, you had already vanquished him. I was very impressed by that, by the way. I had to think of something fast, to explain my presence there, and that's the only thing I could come up with. Everything was under my control, I would never have let anything happen to you".

"But you still let me get sprayed with bug juice". Larisa frowned. "Yes, I must admit that was the funny part" Arthas chuckled. "Was it now?" Larisa jumped in Arthas' arms wrapping her legs around him and gave him a searing kiss through the opening of his helm. That was all that was needed to set Arthas off. He reached under her robe and tore her panties off, unfastened his trousers and plunged inside her. Before they could recover and start again, they heard hurried footsteps coming towards their way, from worried people searching for her. Arthas put Larisa down and fastened his trousers. "Well it looks like round two will have to wait until tonight my love, but no worries, I still have these to keep me until then" He stuffed her ripped panties in his pocket grinning like an idiot.

"Keep them, they are the only clean item we are both wearing at the moment" Larisa gestured towards Arthas' armour and Helm, that was completely smudged with bug juice and guts. "Oh you're gonna pay for that tonight, Missy" Arthas pointed his gloved finger at her. "I can't wait my love" Larisa winked at him and run towards the frantic voices of Sylvanas and Lor'themar.

"Larisa, thank the Light that you are alive, we thought that the Lich King threw you down here to kill you." Sylvanas said, but stopped on her tracks and did not hug, her when she saw that she was covered from head to toe with some disgusting green substance.

"That was his plan, Mother, but thankfully I managed to best the beast he set on me" Larisa smiled at her mother and the other Horde and Alliance leaders who had teleported down the cavern, now that the barrier had collapsed, obviously very concerned about her well being.

"What did he set on you Centurion?" A concerned Thrall asked her. "A resurrected Anub' Arak, Warchief" Larisa saluted Thrall with respect.

"Damn that fiend, and his disgusting minions" A very angry Tirion shouted, as Darion nodded in agreement.

"Well you know how he is Lord Tirion" Larisa shrugged, fully aware that Arthas was watching at them hidden, listening to every word they were saying.

"You are a true daughter of your mother, sweetheart, to be able to thwart all those monsters so easily" A very proud Lor'themar smiled at her, though he did wrinkled his nose from the smell that was emanating off his daughter at the moment. " I am honoured Father" Larisa smiled him.

"Centurion Windrunner has always shown valour from a very young age, it is not a surprise that she can handle anything that is thrown at her" Varian stated, causing Larisa to raise an eyebrow. That was the first time he has praised her in four years "Thank you King Wrynn." Larisa gave him a quick bow of the head. They heard an Orc howling in laughter. She looked over Varian's shoulder and saw Garrosh holding his stomach with one hand and pointing at her with the other, while roaring with laughter.

"You are greener than Thrall right now Larisa" he laughed at her. "Wanna try it too Garrosh? It's very easy being green nowadays" Larisa chuckled as she casted the Leap of Faith spell on Garrosh, making him fly right into her open arms.

"Eeewww, get away from me woman, he shouted, as he gently pushed her off him, and run away from her. "Oh don't be like that Garrosh, come back, give us another hug!" Larisa started running after him with open arms, while the other leaders were laughing their heads off.

Arthas observed the whole display from afar, and laughed as well. "I am so going to go all Garrosh Hellscream on her buttocks tonight, for what she did to my beautiful armour" Arthas spoke to no one in particular, as he created a Death Gate and went home.

Larisa did indeed pay for turning Arthas' immaculate cobalt armour into a disgusting green mess as he pounced on her with twice the vigour. He made love to her non stop, all night. She could barely walk when she returned to the inn the next morning.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Larisa has been at the Western side of Icecrown for a week now. She was helping the Death Knights stationed there destroy the last base of operation of the Scarlet Onslaught. Now, only one obstacle remained, Admiral Westwind who had eluded Larisa ever since he escaped her when she and her comrades destroyed New Hearthglen months ago, since her spells could not penetrate his magical shield.

She landed her drake outside the cave he was hiding in. She quickly dispatched the remainder of the Scarlet crusaders and approached him. The Admiral was surprised to see her in his lair.

"How did you find me? Did Landgren tell?" He asked calmly, confident that he would soon kill her.

"I beat it out of him. He cried like a little girl." Larisa smirked at him as she raised a shield over her.

"You will be lucky if you'll able to cry, after I'm done with you." Westwind roared, as he attacked her.

Larisa quickly casted the damage over time spells on him, followed by the instant ones, and the Shadowfiend. Soon his health was depleted. That was when he activated his protection sphere around him.

"You thought I would just let you kill me?" He taunted her.

"Nah...that would have been to easy, and really not worth my time" Larisa laughed and swiftly dispelled it with the Lord-Commander's Nullifier. Westwind was surprised by this.

"What? No matter. Even without my sphere I will crush you. Behold my true form and despair." He transformed into the Dreadlord Mal' Ganis. "Gah, I spent too much time in that weak little shell".

"Ah babe" Larisa spoke through the link. "Yes sweetheart?" Arthas answered.

"Remembered when you came out here ten years, ago to slay Mal'Ganis? Are you quite sure that you killed him?" she asked.

"Of course I did, what kind of question is that, why are you asking me this now?" Arthas was confused with Larisa's weird question.

"Because he is standing right in front of me, bold as brass, ready to burn me to a crisp" She replied while defending herself from the Demon's onslaught.

"WHAT? I'M GONNA CUT HIM IN PIECES THIS TIME!" He roared.

Larisa was too busy to answer him as she kept casting spell after spell at him, while trying to keep her shield up at all times, to avoid being burned. Her tactics were having a huge effect on him, his strength and health were rapidly decreasing. Mal'Ganis however wanted her to think differently.

"I am Mal'Ganis, I am ETERNAL. My Onslaught will wash through the Lich King's forces you miserable insect" he taunted her.

"Wanna put that theory to the test" answered Arthas as he plunged Frostmourne throughout him, lifting him off the air.

"Aaaargh...Impossible, how did you find me?" He stared at him in disbelief.

"I have my ways demon filth, and this time I will ensure that you are truly dead!" Arthas growled as he twisted Frostmourne in his gut. Mal' Ganis disappeared and re-materialized a few feet away activating a portal to his home world.

"Enough, I waist my time here. I must gather my strength on the Home world." He turned to Larisa.

"You'll never defeat the Lich King without my forces. I'LL HAVE MY REVENGE ON HIM AND YOU!" he roared and walked through the portal. Arthas run after him trying to step through it too, but a force pulled him straight into Larisa's arms, who had casted the Leap of Faith spell on him.

"What the fuck are doing" she screamed at him "are you mad? Kil'Jaeden would have ripped your body into shreds and turn your spirit into a Wraith just like he did with Ner'Zhul, if you had so willingly set foot on their homeworld." She was so angry at him for being so reckless.

"You are right, I'm sorry baby" Arthas pulled her in his embrace and kissed her. "You gave me quite a scare Arthas" she whispered.

"I know, I was stupid" he pulled his helm of, kissed her and sat on a rock, pulling her at his lap. "You had weakened him a lot. You could have defeated him, even without my help" He kissed the top of her head.

"I don't know about that, I was almost out of manna." Larisa shook her head as she rested it on Arthas broad shoulder. "Nah, I know my girl, you would have pulled a rabbit out of your hood and kicked his red arse" they both chuckled at that and then started kissing. Soon their kisses became hotter and more demanding, as Arthas lifted Larisa up on the air and placed her in a straddling position, attacking her mouth again hungrily. He pulled her hood off and run his hand through her wavy hair, while his other hand traced her spine making her shiver. He then put his hand under her skirt and caressed her toned leg all the way up to her inner thigh. His fingers traced the lining of her panties, ripped them off, and rubbed her mound while placing two of them inside her. He grinned when he discovered that she was already ready for him, and with his other hand, he unfastened the plate of his trouser, and released his throbbing member. He lifted her up, and slowly lowered her on it. Larisa moaned loudly at that, as Arthas started moving inside her slowly at the beginning, increasing his pace gradually. Soon Larisa was writhing in his arms as she came crushing in waves of pleasure. By the time she returned to Lord-Commander Arete, her robe was in a horrible state and her hair was completely disheveled.

"Wow, that fiend gave you a real pounding Centurion" Arete looked at her in admiration as Larisa finished her report.

"You have no idea Lord-Commander" Larisa shook her head and flew off, listening to Arthas' roars of laughter inside her head. She met him on the other side of the mountain, were he had activated a Death Gate and brought her and her mount with him in Icecrown Citadel to resume their activities.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Larisa was standing at the top of Balargarde fortress at Jotunheim having challenged Overthane Balargarde to combat under the pretence that the Lich King himself has ordered this, via a possessed, by Lady Nightswood, Vardamandra.

A Possessed Vardmadra yelled at the Vrykul who have gathered to witness the show. " He's on his way!" Overthane Balargarde yelled at Larisa. "You think to challenge me? You haven't earned the right!" "Wrong, Balargarde. You WILL accept this challenge!" Possessed Vardmadra replied. "Vardmadra?! Did the Lich King send you personally?" Overthane Balargarde was surprised by this. Overthane Balargarde then yelled. **"** Very well. I will dispatch this creature. It is only an inconvenience. Prepare to die! Safirdrang, let her feel the chill of Icecrown!" The Honor guard attacked Larisa. She raised her shield, and started casting spell after spell at him. Soon the poor guard had weakened a lot. Suddenly, Overthane Balargarde yelled. **"** STOP! Kneel fools, it's the Lich King!" Larisa's head whipped around and saw the love of her life appear in all his Lich King glory. She couldn't help but feel weak at the knees as she watched him stride towards them, cape billowing behind him, as everyone, but Larisa kneeled. He told the honor guard to stay where he was, and addressed Vardmadra. "Vardmadra I'd wondered where you disappeared to. How is Iskalder?" The possessed Vardmadra bowed. " My lord." The Lich King yelled at her. **"** I see through your disguise, Lady Nightswood. YOU THINK THAT YOU CAN FOOL ME?!" All that the Possessed Vardmadra could do, was stammer. **"** But...!" before the Lich King cut her down. He then addressed Balargarde. "You may continue your combat, Overthane." Overthane Balargarde blanched at that. **"** But, my lord...?" The Lich King yelled. " But nothing! Finish her! DO NOT FAIL ME, BALARGARDE!" Overthane Balargarde then yelled at Larisa. " DIE DOG!" Larisa was offended by that. "Who are you calling a dog, **YOU OVERGROWN, HORSE-FACED FREAK?** " The Lich King snorted at at that. Larisa destroyed him in five minutes. No one insults her looks and lives to tell about it! The Lich King addressed Larisa in front of everyone. **"** You have bested one of my finest, but your efforts are for naught, The frozen heart of Icecrown awaits...Leave us" he growled at his subjects. They all bowed and scurried down the stairs leaving them completely alone.

He approached Larisa and lifted her chin with his gloved hand. "What am I going to do with you Larisa, I am running out of lieutenants fast". He chuckled.

"I'm sorry baby, Is there anything I can do to make it better? Anything I can kiss better?" She winked at him. " Well now that you mentioned it, there is" he grinned, as he pushed her down a nearby bench. Larisa put her hand down his pants. "So do you always get a hard on when you watch me fight babe?" She raised her eyebrow at him. "Always" he growled, as she put him in her mouth. As soon as he came growling her name as usual, he lifted her of the bench, sat down instead, and pulled her up to him. He pulled her legs over her shoulders, placed his head between her legs and ripped her panties of, with one hand, while holding her in place with the other. 'He should really stop ripping my panties, I'm running out of them fast' she thought as his mouth attacked her other lips. Soon she came screaming. He got up, and carried her at the edge of the terrace overlooking the ocean, bent her over the stone railing, lifted her skirt, and entered her again roughly from behind. Larisa yelped in surprise, it was not like him to act this way, he was not hurting her per say, since she was already very wet from his previous ministrations, but she could feel that there was something different about this. He was always more gentle. He grabbed both her hands, pulled them behind her back and held them in place with one of his. His other hand grabbed her long side braid and pulled it, as he pounded in her even harder than before for what seemed to her like hours. She didn't mind at the point, as waves of pleasure continued to crush on her, while he continued his "assault". Larisa yelped in pain, as he pulled her hair a little too hard for her licking.

"Arthas, what are you doing?" she panted. "What does it look like I'm doing, Wench, I'm fucking the brains out you! Come on, don't tell me that you can't handle a bit of rough sex after slaughtering like half of my minions?" He growled and pounded in her even harder. Larisa was not able to voice her protests, as Arthas's rough thrusts hit her G-spot a few times, causing her to involuntarily come again, as he finished with her too.

"I knew that Arthas' little whore liked it rough", a cruel voice came from behind her, as the LICH KING, and not Arthas pulled out of her. Larisa gasped and turned around, staff raised, as he was laughing with that cruel laugh he used when he was taunting his enemies.

"Ner'Zhul, when did you take over?" he growled at him. "Oh, around the time you came in my face, your little Elven cunt tasted so sweet" he licked his lips. "Don't worry Lich King's little whore, I will not kill you just yet, I'll let you live for a while longer, and wallow in the knowledge that the **TRUE LICH KING** **FUCKED YOU...HAHAHA**!". With that, he conjured a death gate and left.

Larisa slumped on the ground, her back resting on the railing. How could she not realise that Ner'Zhul had taken control over Arthas. Even though she wasn't physically hurt, she felt dirty, violated and used. She got up, and activated her hearthstone and moments later she materialised in the inn at the Argent Tournament. Garrosh was sitting at table drinking a large tankard of ale, having just finished his meal, when he saw her. He was about to raise his hand to get her to join him, when he saw the distraught look on her face, and the tears that were about to start spilling. She didn't even see him, she just run up the stairs and went straight to her room. Garrosh, frowned at that, something was terribly wrong here, he stood up, threw a couple of silver coins at the table and followed her. He caught up with her just as she was walking in through her door. He grabbed her arm, and she jerked in surprise, but relaxed when she saw that it was him. "What is wrong Larisa?" He asked as he closed the door behind him. "Oh Garrosh, everything is wrong now" she whimpered as tears started spilling from her eyes. Garrosh pulled her in his arms, and Larisa started sobbing hard on his shoulder. Garrosh keen sense of smell picked up two scents coming off her. That of sex and that of the LICH KING...'Ancestors help me, did the Lich King rape her?' Garrosh thought to himself horrified at the mere thought at what his friend must have gone through all alone, yet he was amazed that she managed to escape with her life, unharmed. He slumped down the wall holding her as she continued to sob, thinking of millions of ways that he could cut the Lich King into pieces for doing that to his friend.

"I swear on my parents' funeral Pyres, Larisa, I will personally rip the Lich King to pieces for raping you" he whispered at her, kissing the top of her head. Larisa looked up from his shoulder. "That's not exactly what happened Garrosh". And she started to recount what has transpired the past two months. Garrosh emotions alternated from horror, to anger and disgust as she left no details out. By the end, he just sat there speechless. Talking about their most secret and intimate encounters in their lives, was not a new thing for them. Garosh often recounted his romantic conquests with several Horde female officers to Larisa leaving no detail to her imagination, no matter how shocking it was. So now, Larisa had no problem confiding to her friend her biggest secret. He finally managed to whisper.

"I don't know what to say Larisa. For years I have watched you swearing your hatred for him for what he did to your home and your mother. But I knew that you were lying to your self, I could see your great love for him, behind your mask of hatred. I never told you this, but during your withdrawal deliriums, it was Menethil's name you were screaming for. Not Sunstrider's, nor Wrynn's. You have a history together that cannot be unwritten, you had a child with him, and that alone will always bind you. I believe you, when you say that he was possessed when he committed all those atrocities, and that he had pushed Ner' Zul aside these past two months that you are together. It was very unfortunate that Ner' zul took over again while you and Arthas were intimate, but you should really consider your self lucky that he did not kill you, or physically harm you,though I understand how much being humiliated hurts."

Larisa looked up at Garosh and smiled at him. "Thank you Garrosh, you are a good friend, I do consider my self lucky for getting out of this unharmed, but I cannot shake the feeling of being used, and laughed at by a foe, that I have bested so far during our campaign here. I know that in time I will get over it and hopefully we will eventually defeat him and have the last laugh. I am more concerned about Arthas, I don't know if he will ever free himself from Ner' Zul's clutches".

Garrosh hugged Larisa "He will, he has proven himself stronger than that."

As if on cue, a Death Gate opened and a very distraught Arthas stepped out it without Frostmourne and his helm. Garrosh jumped in front of Larisa, axe raised. "Get away from her monster, you are not getting near her after what you did to her." he hissed. Arthas raised his arms "It was not me Hellscream, Ner'Zhul took over, but I manage to defeat him again, for now. Please Larisa you have to believe me, its me again" He pleaded with Larisa with a desperate look in his face. Larisa stepped in front of him "Do you know how humiliated I felt this afternoon? How used, hurt and betrayed? To wonder why my lover is being so rough with me, only to discover that it wasn't him at all, but a monster, who used me like a cheap whore and laughed at my face after it was over. For the first time in my life I felt dirty."

Arthas dropped to his knees in front of Larisa, and took hold of her hands with tears brimming around his eyes. "I am sorry my love for allowing that monster take over and use you like that. I became complacent with him, considered him too weak to take over me again. For the first time in ten years I felt happy and relaxed, when I was with you, and I dropped my guard. Before I knew what was happening I was pushed aside. I was completely helpless for a short time, I only now I managed to push him aside and come to you. I ordered Falric and Marwyn to take my mother and sister out of the Citadel and hide" Garrosh jaw dropped as he watched the Lich King on his knees pleading with his best friend. 'He must be telling the truth, the Lich King would never humiliate himself like that, especially in front of others, but Arthas did not hesitate to do all this for the woman he loves, even before me' he thought to himself. Larisa, her face still wet with tears, put her hands on Arthas's face and kissed him. He gently cradled her head and kissed her back, and held her in his arms. "I should leave you two alone", Garrosh spoke with an embarrassed look in his face and left.

Arthas lifted Larisa in his arms and carried her to her bed and placed her gently there and lay beside her, cradling her in his arms. Larisa curled up in his arms and whispered softly to him."I know that it was not your fault, I know that you would lay your life down for me, I do not blame you my love. I blame him for using me like that." she whimpered.

"I am sorry my love for not being able to stop him, I would plunge Frostmourne right through my heart for you sweetheart, you know that. I would follow you to the ends of the world to keep you from harm" he copied her words from ten years ago. "I know you would my love" Larisa kissed him. Arthas kissed her back, pulled her closer and stroke her hair.

"Can I make love to you?" he asked with a sad puppy look on his face. "Yes," she answered, and he slowly and gently started kissing her, while pulling her robe off her. He kissed her all the was down her neck and collar bone and removed her bra. He took one nipple in his mouth, while he cupped the other and gently fondled it, while Larisa was busy removing his armour, Arthas switched nipples and gave them the same attention as the others, while Larisa was busy stroking his hair. He stood for a moment to remove his boots and armoured trousers and continued to pay attention to Larisa's breasts. He then moved slowly down to her stomach, kissing every inch of it and stroking her toned muscles. His right hand went further down and started stroking her mound, causing her to writhe under him. He inserted a finger inside her and started moving it, and when Larisa's breathing became heavier he inserted a second finger, increasing the pace. When Larisa came crushing with an orgasm, he lifted her legs over his shoulder and replaced his fingers with his mouth and continued his ministrations with an even greater fervour than before. Larisa could no longer make a coherent thought as Arthas continued his relentless assault on her nether regions. When Larisa came for the second time that evening, he entered her and started to move inside her slowly. He did not increase his pace for a while, taking his time, trying to compensate for the disrespectful way Ner'Zhul treated her earlier. This gentle lovemaking continued all night.


	8. The Lucid Dream

In the morning, while they were getting ready, they heard a loud knock on the door. Arthas quickly hid in the bathroom and Larisa opened the door. Brann Bronzebeard was standing there.

"Hello Brann, what brings you to this neck of the woods?" Larisa smiled at the Dwarven explorer.

"Tis great to see you again Lass, I need your help. Remember when you helped me at the Halls of Stone and Lightening?" Larisa nodded. "Well, I managed to break in in another part of that Titan city, and explored it. Nothing really happened until I ventured too far in and sensed a terrible presence there. And that was when all hell broke lose. It was like the entire place suddenly woke up. Different kinds of creatures started to attack us. We barely managed to escape that place with our lives. It appears that Ulduar is a prison of an old god, Yogg Saron. He whispered his name at me as I was fleeing. And now he has managed to break partly free. He will soon break free completely, we need to stop him. I can still his voice "You will be alone ..."

"In the end" Larisa interrupted him. Brann's eyebrows shot up in surprise "You have heard him as well?" he asked. She nodded.

"Yes, in Ahn' kahet, I thought that it was the Lich King whispering at me, but now I realized that it was that thing in Ulduar. And that was why some of the freed slaves at Ymirheim would run away from me and jump to their deaths, down those cliffs, screaming that he is calling for them, and they must get closer to him. I thought again that it was one of the Lich King's tricks, to keep his slaves from escaping, driving the weaker willed ones insane." Brann shook his head.

"So he's been whispering to people even before I set him lose. He is really dangerous Larisa, he must be stopped."

"Agreed." Larisa nodded at him. "So when do we go after him?"

"Today lass, we are assembling a team from both factions, we should be leaving in about two hours."

"Alright then Brann, why don't you go downstairs and order us some breakfast, and I'll be there in a few minutes". Brann nodded.

" Aye lass, I'll do that", and walked away. Arthas stepped out of the bathroom shaking his head.

"So that meddlesome fool set loose an old god on the world. That's just fucking great! I am setting the Scourge after Yogg Saron immediately. This is very serious. Besides, he has been whispering at me on occasion, taunting me, but I had managed so far to block him. But now that he is almost loose in the world, he is bound to get worse."

Larisa nodded "Alright babe, I'll be there and keep everyone from attacking you, instead of the old god."

"It's a date then" Arthas grinned at her, then he kissed her goodbye and walked through his Death Gate.

Two hours later she was standing inside Ulduar's gate, along with twenty four Horde soldiers and twenty five Alliance. Kirin 'Tor Mages were sent there as well. As the leader of the Horde team, she assumed the role of the liaison between the Horde and the Alliance, and was now discussing tactics with Brann and his brother Muradin, who was leading the Alliance team. Just then, about a thousand death gates appeared and Death knights, ghouls, Vrykul and Abominations poured out of them.

"Ah crap! Now we have to deal with them too!" Muradin signed and shook his head.

"We are here to just deal with the old god, that idiot brother of yours set loose on the world, you are of no concern to me at the moment." Arthas snorted as the two Dwarven brothers jumped three feet in the air upon hearing his voice, and turned around to face him, knees trembling. Larisa chuckled at that.

"And since when does the Lich King concerns himself about the safety of this world?" she "spat" at him.

"Since said threat has challenged my reign, and drove half of my slaves into killing them selves. That is very counterproductive, kitten, my Saronite will not mine itself you know." The Lich King winked at her.

"You no longer have the right to call me kitten anymore, or wink at me, fiend" Larisa "shouted" at him.

The Lich King chuckled at that. "You're right, my kitten has grown up to become a lioness, all scary and dangerous!" He winked at her again. Larisa rolled her eyes.

"So what is your plan then Arthas, are you going to destroy the old god or are you just going to stand there mocking us? And how come you haven't attempted to turn us yet?" Muradin, Brann and the rest of the troops blanched at that.

"Because you've caught me in a good mood, KITTEN. Besides, I really want to see how fifty soldiers, and twenty Kirin'Tor Mages, will fair against an old god. Seriously now, do your own leaders hate you? Whose idea was it to send such a small number against a huge threat like that? Unless you all have special powers, I doubt that you will even make past the first threat. Consider this a test kitten. Whoever survives, earns the honor to become one of my Death Knights, when the time is right. This a temporary truce. I will not harm any of you, for now. But when this threat is over, all bets are off. Now fall in line, and you may all survive this"

And with that, he turned to his troop and gave the order to move forward. The Scourge fell upon the mechanical servants of the Titans like locust. They completely obliterated everything in their path. When they came across the Flame Leviathan, Arthas plunged Frostmourne in the ground, raising a high wall of ice, thus protecting everyone from the flames the monstrosity was spiting at them. He casted Remorseless Winter at it freezing it solid. And with a powerful strike with Frostmourne, he shattered it into pieces. All the added threats that came to the Leviathan's aid were dealt with by the Scourge minions.

"Hey, leave some for us." Larisa panted, as the living finally caught up to them. Arthas shook his head.

"You all need to be a lot faster than that, if you want to keep up with us. Think about all the perks our condition provides us with, the next time you find your selves eating our dust", all the Death Knights laughed at that.

"No thank you, I prefer to have a heart beat and a rosy complexion" Larisa retorted.

"Suite your self kitten, we'll see how many of you will get out of this alive" Arthas shrugged.

From that moment on, it was a competition run between the Scourge and the living. Nothing was left alive in either group's path. All the guardians were free, and agreed to help them in their fight against Yogg Saron. Both teams met at the circular chamber that was the old god's prison. A Vrykul female was hovering at the middle of the chamber. As soon as they approached her, they noticed that several Faceless ones were surrounding her. She looked up at them.

"I am Sara", she whispered, "Help me, please get them off me" she pleaded. They all attacked, and started to dispatch the faceless ones.

"What do you want from me? Leave me alone!" Sara cried terrified, as the faceless ones were swarming her again. The Scourge and the living, attacked them again and decimated their numbers.

"The time to strike at the head of the beast will soon be upon us! Focus your anger and hatred on his minions!" Sara urged them, and everyone doubled their efforts.

"Yes, YES! Show them no mercy! Give no pause to your attacks" The Vrykul yelled as the undead and the living continued to slaughter the faceless ones.

"Let hatred and rage guide your blows!" Sara urged them, as they were finishing them off. 'What the fuck?' Larisa whispered at Arthas through their link. 'I know, kitten. There is something fishy about this Vrykul' he whispered back at her. Suddenly Arthas stopped, and all the Scourge, stopped with him. Larisa motioned to the living to stop as well.

"What is going on? Who are you, Woman? Correction, what are you?" Arthas demanded from Sara. She started laughing with a malicious laugh that would put the Lich King to shame, and transformed into a Val'Kyr.

"She is not one of mine." Arthas quickly stated, as the Val'kyr spoke in a sweet voice.

"I am the lucid dream. The monster in your nightmares. The fiend of a thousand faces. Cower before my true form." Sara's voice changed into that of Yogg'Saron's, the one Larisa heard at Ahn'kahet whispering to her the she will be alone in the end. The ground under the Val'Kyr turned liquid and a horrendous creature, even uglier than C'Thun rose from its depths.

"Damn you're ugly!" Larisa said, and Arthas snorted. Tentacles started to sprout around the hideous creature that was all eyes and mouth, and eight faceless ones appeared.

"BOW DOWN BEFORE THE GOD OF DEATH!" Yogg'Saron roared and and the faceless attacked everyone.

"Champions destroy the guardians close to the abomination, it will damage him, and Sara when they die. Beware, he casts spells that rip away you sanity. Run and stand at the pillars of light, the moment you feel that you are losing your grip run and stand in the pillars of Light around the room. We will restore it."The Titan guardians they freed earlier urged them. Arthas, his Death Knights and the living Paladins, Warriors and the Ebon Blade Death Knights, spread around the old god in the middle and started to attack him, the guardians and the tentacles, while all the casters spread around them further back and casted their spells and arrows. The ghouls and the abominations run around, and attacked everything that Arthas allowed them to attack. Slowly, the destruction of the guardians and the damage they unleashed upon their destruction, started to have an effect on both Yogg' Saron and Sara. But is was not enough. People was starting to succumb to the insanity that the Death God was spreading.

"Madness will consume you." Yogg' Saron roared and a Human Paladin, an Orc Warrior and a Scourge Death Knight stopped what they were doing, and just stood there, staring blankly into nothing, as their sanity was abandoning them.

"Gnome and Tauren Priests" Larisa roared at the two Priests, closest to the afflicted heroes. "Use "Leap of Faith on those two, and bring them to one of the light pillars, don's let them go, until their insanity is restored" she ordered them, as she pulled the Scourge Troll Death Knight in the light Pillar closest to her, and kept him there, until he was himself again.

"Tank you milady" he bowed at his master's mate, and jumped back to the fight.

"Thank you too kitten" Arthas whispered in her mind.

"Always my pleasure" Larisa mentally winked at him.

"Madness will consume you" Yogg Saron roared again, and portals formed on either side of him.

"Heroes" Freya cried, "Step into the portals and dispatch anyone around the wall of the room. They are illusion tentacles. Do not look at the laughing skulls, they will rip your sanity away. Keep your eyesight towards the wall. As soon as all the illusion tentacles are destroyed, the door you stepped in will open, and you can enter the central chamber, the "Mind's Eye", where his brain is. If you manage to get in there, you will able to kill him." Arthas and Larisa nodded at each other and jumped in the portals, since they were closer to them. They found themselves in the Stormwind throne room. But it was not Varian standing next to the throne, but a man in his late forties, that Larisa and Arthas concluded that it had to be Varian's father, Llane. He did look a lot like Varian, though his hair were light red.

"A thousand deaths, or one murder." Yogg-Saron roared. A young Half Orc, half Human woman approached Llane, and saluted him.

"Bad news sire." she said. "The clans are united under Blackhand in this assault. They will stand together until Stormwind has fallen. Gul'dan is bringing up his warlocks by nightfall. Until then the Blackrock clan will be trying to take the eastern wall. King Llane nodded.

"We will hold until the reinforcements come. As long as men with stout hearts are manning the walls and throne, Stormwind will hold.", he said. Garona smiled.

"The orc leaders agree with your assessment.", she told the king and plunged two swords in his chest. Larisa winced.

"Garona!" Arthas whispered, and raised Frostmourne, ready to attack her.

"Your petty quarrels only make me stronger!". Yogg-Saron roared, and tentacles sprouted around the room, and one of them replaced Garona.

"Now Arthas" Larisa urged him, and they started attacking them. They were easily dispatched. The door at the far end of the wall opened, and Larisa and Arthas run towards in. A large, white, smoky figure with tentacles floated in the middle. It closely resembled Yogg-Saron, but it was transparent.

"That must be the brain, quickly, lets attack it." Larisa shouted. As soon as they charged it, small hideous creatures appeared and attacked them. Arthas and Larisa quickly dispatched them and attached the brain again. They were dealing heavy damage at it, when Thorin's voice echoed in the chamber.

"Madness Ends. Move out heroes" he urged them, as the "Madness" spell they have casted on Yogg-Saron, was fading away. They run towards the portal that was formed on the other side of the chamber. Unfortunately, Larisa got a glimpse of one the purple laughing skull as she passed through the portal. Everything went black for her. She just stood there, her head was hang low, and she was whimpering.

"LARISA!" Arthas roared across the room from her, where the portal dropped him, but she could not hear him. Her head whipped up, and looked at the old god. Black smoked surrounded her form, and dark energy crackled around her. She had become a Shadow Priestess.

"You're gonna have to do better than than, ugly" she snarled, and casted "Shadow Word Pain" at him, followed by the "Vampiric Touch" and "Mind Blast" spells. She continued with "Devouring Plague" and "Mind Flay". It was having an effect on him, and she casted "Cascade", "Divine Star" and "Halo" along with more damage over time spells at the faceless guardians. However, those spells did not hit just the old god and the guardians, but living and Scourge alike,gravely injuring some of them. And everyone was too afraid to stop her. Arthas used "Death Grip" at her and pulled her in his arms. He than jumped in one of the pillars of light. He silenced her spells with the icy chains, that came along with the "Death Grip" spell, and shook her gently, trying to bring her back to reality.

"Common sweetheart, come back to me" he whispered at her, and was happy to see that the dark smoke that was surrounding her, started to fade away. She shook her head and looked up at him.

"Arthas", she whispered, "what happened?" Arthas smiled under is Helm.

"Insanity took hold of you, you were attacking both them and us", he explained. Larisa looked at him surprised.

"Wow, I didn't realize that. Last thing I remember, was us running towards the portal." Arthas shook his head.

"That was like ten minutes ago, kitten. You turned into a lean mean Shadow Priestess and started attacking everything. It was quite scary actually. Gotta hand it ti you though. When you're good, you're great. But when you're bad, you're excellent!" he chuckled. Larisa smiled.

"Oi love birds!" Muradin shouted, joking about their cozy chatting. "We are dying here you know". Arthas looked at his old mentor.

"Just trying to save your leader, Muradin.", he said, "No need to get all hysterical about it. It's not even in my nature to save damsels in distress you know, show some gratitude". Muradin appeared to be slightly offended by what Arthas just said.

"She's not my leader, Arthas" he yelled at him. "She is Horde, and I am Alliance, I am a Grand Marshal and she is a Centurion. I'm a prince by blood and she is a noble turned Princess, via a tragic turn of events. How can she possibly outrank me in any way?", he asked indignantly.

"She is female, you are male. She is smart, you're a moron. She is tall, you are short. She is beautiful, and you are an ugly fucker. So yes Muradin, she outranks you in every way possible." Arthas laughed with his trademark evil laugh, and jumped back to the fight.

"Madness will consume you!" Yogg-Saron roared, and two portals appeared. Arthas and Larisa jumped in again. This time, they were on top of the Wyrmrest temple in Dragonblight. They concluded that it was in the deep in the past, because Neltharion, the black aspect of Earth, better known as Deathwing, was standing next to his siblings. Malygos, the blue aspect of magic was there as well. They were all standing around a disk shaped object that was floating in the middle of the terrace, magical energy was emanating from them into to the disc.

"It is done...!" Neltharion said. "All have been given that which must be given. I now seal the Dragon Soul forever...".

"That terrible glow, should that be?" Ysera asked.

"For it to be as it must, yes." Neltharion answered his sister.

"It is a weapon like no other... It must be like no other." Malygos stated.

"His brood learned their lesson before too long, you shall soon learn yours!", Yogg-Saron roared, inferring about the madness that will eventually consume Neltharion, and his attempt to steal the Dragon soul at the Sundering, while under the old god N'zoth's control.

"Let's not wait Larisa, they're all supposed to be illusion tentacles, we should get rid of them now." Arthas urged Larisa and both stated to attack the dragons round the room. When they destroyed all the tentacles, the door to the "Mind's Eye" opened again. They headed to the central chamber, and started attacking everything in their path. A few minutes later, Auriaya urged them to leave the chamber before it was too late. They run through the portal again, only this time, a skull appeared right in front of Arthas' face. They landed at their previous positions. Arthas just stood there, Frostmourne lowered to the ground, looking at the old god, and doing nothing. All the Scourge minions, had stopped too. The Death Knights stopped for a second, looked at him, but then continued fighting, obeying his last order to keep fighting the old god, until that abomination was dead, no matter what happened to them or their master. Suddenly, he sheathed Frostmourne back at his waist, and removed his Helm, eyes still fixed at Yogg-Saron. Everyone gasped, some haden't seen his face in years, while others saw it for the first time. The females especially, were well impressed by his looks.

"Arthas!" Larisa roared at him, "snap out of it!". But he did not listen. She was standing in a pillar of light, so she casted "Leap of Faith" at him. He flew straight into her arms, and she held him by the shoulders and shook him. It had absolutely no effect on him. So she did the only thing she could think of. She slapped him really hard across the face, and then backhanded him for good measure. Thankfully, Arthas snapped out of his reverie and looked at her surprised, cupping his face, from were Larisa slapped him.

"Ouch, what was that for woman?" he asked her, with a sad puppy look in his face.

"You had succumbed to his insanity spell, Arthas. You just stood there, Frostmourne lowered, then you sheathed it and removed your Helm. All your minions stopped fighting too." She gestured at all the ghouls and abominations, who just stood there. Only his Death Knights continued to fight valiantly.

"What happened? Do you remember anything?" she asked him.

"The last thing I remember, was us running towards the door" Arthas shook his head, "Come let's continue with the fight" he said, as he put his Helm back on, and moved towards the old god. Yogg-Saron was getting quite weak now. Sara too. Fewer guardians were sprouting, and both the old god and his avatar, were casting fewer devastating spells. When the portals opened again, Larisa and Arthas were ready. They walked in one of the great halls of Icecrown Citadel this time. It looked like the Shadow Vault. In the middle stood the Lich King, Frostmourne raised and pointed at a floating figure, that was burned beyond recognition. Black energy was coming out of the sword and was now surrounding the man, who appeared to be choking.

"Bolvar!" Arthas whispered. "What did those dragons do to him?", he shook his head in disgust, for the dragons' indescriminate and ruthless solution to the plague Grand Apothecary Putress unleashed at the Wrathgate.

"AAAAAARRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Bolvar Fordragon screamed from the torture the Lich King was putting his soul through.

"Your resilience... is admirable..." the Lich King said. Bolvar was choking again.

"I... AM NOT AFRAID OF YOU!" he spat at him. The Lich King laughed at that.

"I will break you as I broke him.". Dranosh Saurfang, who was raised a Death Knight, appeared next to the Lich King and saluted him. "

"I am awaiting orders My Lord" he told him.

"He will learn, no king rules forever! Only death is eternal!" Yogg-Saron roared at them.

"I don't remember any of this. It must be the future" Arthas whispered, as he and Larisa started attacking everything in their path. Humanoids and tentacles alike. The door to the central chamber opened again. They run to it and attacked what remained of the brain and the hideous creatures protecting him. There was almost nothing left, when Freya shouted at them to clear out. They both jumped of of the portal, with no incident this time, and went on to finish of the old god. Soon it was over. Yogg-Saron was dead. Everything returned to normal, the darkness, the despair and the hopelessness that was emanating from this place disappeared. Everyone started to cheer, even the Scourge Death Knights, who were now blowing their "Horns of Winter".

"Hail to the King!" they cheered at Arthas, who nodded at them in acknowledgment, and then turned to Larisa who was standing next to him.

"Hail to the King, baby!" he said, a bit too loud, as everyone around them heard him. He then grabbed her and gave her a searing kiss, before she could protest. They all gasped. Arthas turned towards them.

"What? Is it not the custom for a warrior to kiss the girl closest to him, after a great victory?" he shrugged.

"Aye it is, but we never expected the Lich King to uphold that tradition. But then again, insanity has been oozing out of this abomination for a very long time, making everyone loopy in his proximity. That would explain your laid back attitude here Arthas, normally you would have tried to at least eviscerate some of us by now." Brann explained.

"Perhaps you're right Brann. I should have turned you hours ago and..." Arthas stopped talking suddenly, and turned his head towards Icecrown Citadel.

"Loved to chat with you all, but Tirion has just laid siege in my Citadel. You have all performed admirably today, you will make an excellent addition to my forces someday, but not today. I will honor the temporary truce, for now. But come tomorrow, all bets are off. Rest well tonight Champions, for tomorrow you may all be Death Knights! Till next we meet." He nodded at the living, and ordered his troops to clear out. A Death Gate was created behind him, and he stepped through it after winking at Larisa.

"I'll come to you later tonight, kitten, if I manage to scare the Argent Crusaders away from the Citadel." he whispered to Larisa through their mental link.

"I'll be waiting my love" she replied, and watched him, as he disappeared through his gate. She turned towards Brann.

"Well Brann, the threat is over. Is there anything else we need to know about this place?" she raised an auburn eyebrow at him.

"Aye lass, there is. While exploring this place, I found some documents that revealed that there is a creature called Algalon, the Observer. He is sent by the Titans to different planets to observe the mortal's behavior. He then sends a report to them, and they are not satisfied, they order him to purge the planet from the defective mortals. We should check if he is here, and ensure that he does not send a negative review to them. We may have to fight him." Brann explained to them.

"And you tell us now, that Arthas already left. What if it takes more than fifty people to stop him Brann?" Larisa rolled her eyes.

"Don't worry lass, we should be fine."Muradin assured her and they all run to the chamber were Algalon was supposed to reside.

It turned out, that Algalon was there, he was observing them and had a very negative report for the Titans, recommending extermination. It took everything they had to defeat him. After the valor and determination they showed in their attempt to save the world, Algalon was impressed by them and promised to change the report and make it much more favorable. After that, they all returned home. Larisa was informed by Arthas, that even though they have suffered many loses, the Argent Crusaders continued to attack his Citadel, so he was not able to see her tonight. So after a very hot and long bath, and large portion of meatloaf and buttermilk, Larisa went straight to bed.


	9. Icecrown Citadel

A week later Larisa jumped off her bed and run to the bathroom to throw up. She kept at it all morning. Finally, she managed to pull her self up, stagger back to her room and casted diagnostic spells on her. The results shocked her. She was eight weeks pregnant, meaning she conceived the very first time she made love with Arthas. And triplets too!

'Arthas needs to hear about this, and about Terenas' Larisa though, but that was impossible, since not only Ner'Zhul returned after Ulduar with a vengeance, casting Arthas aside again, but he managed to find Bolvar's hideout. He captured him, and started to torture him, since even in that condition, Bolvar refused to yield to him. It took all that Arthas had to keep Ner'Zhul from paying Larisa a midnight visit. In the mere moment he managed to take control, he quickly informed her via their link about the change of events.

A horn sounded from outside, and Larisa snapped out of her reverie and got ready. She run outside to the assembly and saw that Tirion and Darion had gathered all the Argent champions together and was preparing them to the final assault against Icecrown Citadel. 'Oh great, how am I gonna get my self out of it?' she thought annoyed at he fact that her superiors were about to launch an assault the day she discovered that she was pregnant with the children of the very man they are about to attack. Of course, there was no way out of it, so Larisa casted every protection spell she knew on her unborn children and suited up for battle. Soon she found her self in front of Icecrown Citadel along with the rest of the champions and their leaders. The resistance was very fierce, but they did manage to brake through the lines and smash the gates of the Citadel open with a ram. They were in. Tirion and Darion gathered all the Horde and Alliance champions together and prepared them to raid the citadel.

Marowgar and Lady Deatwhisper were dispatched within the first three hours. They took the transported to the next level, slew every scourge fiend they came across, and all of a sudden they were separated from the alliance champions, boarded their respective Zeppelins and were raised to the next level of the Citadel, but not before firing a few shots against each other much to Larisa's frustration, who berated Saurfang the Elder and Muradin Bronzebeard for their stupidity. How could they open fire against each other, thus weakening their strength, while the real enemy was laughing at them sitting on his Frozen Throne? It was the most distressing part for her so far, not because it was difficult to dispatch the enemies there, but because they had to slay Dranosh Saurfang, Grand Overlord Saurfang's only son right in front of his father, who was being held up on the air by the spell of Strangulation cast on him by his own son. Larisa became very angry with Muradin, for stepping in front of Saurfang with the rest of the Alliance champions, preventing him from collecting his son's body. She and the rest of the Horde champions had raised their weapons ready to attack them, when Jaina and Varian teleported to the landing, and Varian ordered Muradin and the rest of the Alliance champions to step aside and allow a grieving father to collect the body of his fallen son. Larisa was very moved by her former lover's gesture. She cried with Saurfang the Elder over the young Orc's body, and then she and her troops helped the grieving father carry his fallen son back towards Ogrim's Hammer chanting prayers for the young man's soul. When Saurfang walked past Varian, he stopped and thanked him. Varian told him that he got reports from the survivors of Wrathgate about how bravely his son fought there, and that he will be always remembered with honor. Saurfang told him that he will never forget this and walked towards Ogrim's Hammer. Jaina started crying at this, causing Varian to scoff. After paying tribute to the fallen hero, they returned to the platform. Varian and Jaina wished them all luck, and they continued their advance through the Citadel. Before Larisa stepped through the gate, Varian called out to her.

"Larisa...Godspeed, and please do be careful" For the second time in two weeks, Larisa was surprised by his behavior.

"I will Varian, thank you." She nodded at him and moved on.

On the next level they came across the horrors the scourge "scientists" have created. They quickly dispatched them and destroyed Professor Putricide, but not before he made them lose their lunch from all the noxious fumes he released. Larisa made sure to cast extra Purification and Mass Dispel spells to protect her unborn children and her comrades from its effects. She also healed the green dragon that was kept captive in the Citadel, helped slay the spiders, the Blood Elf Vampires, called San'Lyen, the Dark Fallen, and their leader Lanathel, the Blood Queen. They eventually reached Sindragosa's lair and it took everything they had to bring her down. Now, only one more goal remained. The ultimate goal, the reason everyone was here in this Light forsaken continent. Prince Arthas Menethil, former Paladin, former Crown Prince of Lordaeron, Death Knight, slayer of his own father, destroyer of his own kingdom and the kingdom of Quel'Thalas, defiler of the Sunwell, torturer of the Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner, slayer of King Anasterian Sunstrider, conjoined personality of the Lich King, the love of her life, and father of her children. 'Light help me separate my beloved from the monster that is keeping him captive' she quickly prayed. She stepped in the transporter and materialized in the Frozen Throne platform. Tirion was waiting for them there. 'How did he get up here so fast?' she thought 'and where the fuck was he during all the fighting?'. Tirion looked emaculate in his Paladin robes, while everyone else was covered in blood and gore, and reeked worse than a sewer. As the leader of the raid, she went to inform Tirion that they were ready. She followed him at the stairs leading up to the throne. Arthas, no, the Lich King was sitting on the Frozen Throne. 'I wonder if he would be able to that if he wore regular armour instead of Saronite, that cute tush of his would be stuck on that ice forever' she chuckled at that thought. The Lich King finally took notice of them and stood up.

" _ **So...the Light's vaunted justice has finally arrived. Shall I lay down Frostmourne and throw myself at your mercy, Fordring?"**_ he taunted.

" _ **We will grant you a swift death, Arthas. More than can be said for the thousands you've tortured and slain."**_ Tirion shouted back at him.

" _ **You will learn of that first hand. When my work is complete, you will beg for mercy, and I will deny you. Your anguished cries will be testament to my unbridled power."**_ the Lich King growled as he slowly descended the stairs.

" _ **So be it. Champions, attack!"**_ Tirion ordered the Champions. _ **"You are going to answer for the lives you have ruined Arthas"**_ Tirion growled. 'Don't call him that' Larisa scowled, 'Can't you see that's not him?' The Lich King casted Tirion in a block of ice.

" _ **I'll keep you alive to witness the end, Fordring. I would not want the Light's greatest champion to miss seeing this wretched world remade in my image."**_ he laughed at Tirion and turned to face the the champions. " _ **Come then champions, feed me your rage!"**_ He taunted them, as he swung Frostmourne at the tanks of the group.

Larisa casted protective shields on them, preventing Frostmourne from slicing them. The Lich King growled, turned towards her and tried to cast the Strangulation spell on her. But Arthas stepped up and stopped him. Larisa quickly casted the three damage over time spells on him, followed by Penance, Smite and three Holy Novas causing him to stumble backwards. The Lich King then casted the Remorseless Winter spell on the group, chilling everyone around him.

" _ **I will freeze you from within until all that remains is an icy husk!"**_ He threatened them, but a Mass Dispel spell from Larisa, returned the Champions to their original temperatures. The tanks and the damage dealers started attacking and casting spells at him again, while Larisa casted consecutive Cascade, Halo, and Holy Nova spells on the champions healing them all, and damaging the Lich King, while keeping her damage over time spell on him at all times, and shooting Penance and Smite spells whenever she could. On occasion she would cast a Shadofiend against him. Soon Scourge minions spawned around the platform, and started attacking the champions. Larisa casted Holy Novas incinerating the minions, while healing the champions from any damage they caused. Then, dark spirits materialized taking the form of the Champions and attacked them. They were dispatched quickly. The Lich King casted a spell and all the champions standing too close to the edge fell off.

" _ **Watch as the world around you collapses!"**_ He taunted them. Thankfully, the Magi of the group teleported them back on the platform. Larisa quickly casted a Halo spell on them to heal them from the effect of the drop. Another wave of Scourge minions appeared out of nowhere. This time around they were releasing the plague on them. Larisa swiftly started casting consecutive Mass Dispels, Purify, Cascade and Halo spells to counter its effects. Thankfully, she was successful. The champions managed to dispatch the zombie Vrykul and focus on the Lich King again. Larisa noticed that he was getting weaker and that Arthas was gaining ground, but waited a bit longer before putting her plan into affect.

" _ **Val'kyr, your master calls!"**_ the Lich King summoned his winged minions. The Val'kyr started to pick the champions up in an attempt to drop them off the platform. Larisa, and the other Priests casted a series of Mind Sear spells, killing them all before they made it to the edge. The champions were dropped on the platform with a loud thud and the Priests casted again Halo and Cascade to heal them. It was then, that she noticed that the Lich King had weakened enough for her plan to take effect. While casting Holy Novas to keep everyone healthy she started performing an exorcism on him. He stiffened and turned around to face her.

" **WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING, BITCH**?" he roared at her.

" **I'M EXORCIZING YOU, YOU** **SICK** **BASTARD**! **THE LIGHT IS COMING FOR YOU!** **".** She roared back.

"I have had enough of your meddling, whore! You have interfered for the last time in my plans. I will turn you into a Banshee, just like I did with your mother" he growled, while he plunged Frostmourne towards her casting the Harvest Soul spell on her, to trap her soul in his sword.

" **FROSTMOURNE HUNGERS**..." he roared at her. She was lifted up in the air, gasping for air, and all of a sudden she found herself inside Frostmourne. 'Fuck, I failed, he has claimed my soul. What's going to happen to my unborn children, will he at least let me carry them to full term? They are his, after all.' She thought as she looked around the frozen desolate place, a replica of the Frozen Throne, that was now her new home.

"Are you here to stop my son? She heard a voice, and turned around. The spirit of an elderly man was standing a few feet away from her. She instantly recognized him as King Terenas Menethil.

"My Liege" she gasped and dropped to one knee, "please forgive me for not protecting you." King Terenas cupped her face.

"There was nothing you could have done my child, no one expected that. You don't have much time Larisa. Destroy the dark spirits here and you will be able to break free from Frostmourne's grip" Larisa nodded and casted Mind Sear at them and they all vanished.

"You should know, sire, that Arthas was possessed by a dark Orc Shaman for over ten tears. It was not him who killed you and king Anasterian and destroyed Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas. He is fighting him, even now. And Queen Lianne and Princess Callia are alive and well, Arthas and I rescued them from the Vrykul two months ago. It was Kil'Jaeden who had ordered their capture, Oh, and you'll have one more grandson and two granddaughters in seven months, if I actually make it out of here alive", she informed King Terenas, while dispatching more dark spirits. The aged king sighed in relief.

"That makes me extremely happy, my daughter, thank you for giving me all these great news.". Before she knew it, she was back at the Frozen Throne, facing very surprised Lich King.

"Thought you had me, didn't you? You sick fuck!" She taunted and casted the "Shadow Word Pain" spell at his face.

"Impossible..." he growled, as he took a step back. The tanks attacked him again, so he turned his attention at them. That gave Larisa the chance to continue with the exorcism. 'He must have really weakened, or else I would never had been able to break free from Frostmourne." she concluded. All of a sudden, the Lick King turned towards her, and casted the Harvest of soul spell at her again. Once more, she was in Frostmourne, but this time she was greeted by Uther.

"Larisa, he gasped, are you here to bring Arthas to justice?" Larisa smiled at her old friend.

"Not Arthas dear Uther, the Lich King, Arthas is doing everything in his power to stop Ner'Zhul." Uther nodded.

"Godspeed then, my girl, dispatch the dark spirits, and free your beloved, and the rest of us from this hell." Larisa hugged her old mentor and then turned to vanquish the spirits. Within seconds, her soul returned back to her body, and she found her self facing a very pissed off Lich King.

"Losing your grip, Ner'Zhul?" she taunted him. The Lich King growled and plunged Frostmourne at her. But just like before, Arthas stopped him inches before the sword touched her heart.

" _ **Aaaaargh! Frostmourne, obey me!"**_ He roared. The tanks and damage dealers resumed their attack on him and Larisa continued with the exorcism. Arthas was becoming much stronger. Ner'Zhul decided that he should not wait any longer. Just then, all fifty champion hit him hard simultaneously.

" _ **Aaaargh, you gnats! That actually hurt!"**_ , he chuckled, and said.

" _ **No questions remain unanswered. No doubts linger. You are Azeroth's greatest champions! You overcame every challenge I laid before you. My mightiest servants have fallen before your relentless onslaught, your unbridled fury... Is it truly righteousness that drives you? I wonder.**_  
With one swift movement, he casted the Fury of Frostmourne spell, killing all the champions at once, except for Larisa who was shielded by Arthas.  
"NO" Larisa screamed as she watched all her friends drop dead at the Lich King's feet. He turned towards Tirion.  
" _ **You trained them well, Fordring. You delivered the greatest fighting force this world has ever known right into my hands, exactly as I intended. You shall be rewarded for your unwitting sacrifice"**_ He beganto cast the Harvest Soul spell, and started to raise the champions, while he continued to taunt Tirion.  
" _ **Watch now as I raise them from the dead to become masters of the Scourge. They will shroud this world in chaos and destruction. Azeroth's fall will come at their hands, and you will be the first to die."**_ He started laughing.  
" _ **I delight in the irony."**_

Tirion who was still encased in a block of ice, prayed to the light.

" _ **Light, grant me one final blessing. Give me the strength...to shatter these bonds!"**_  
All of a sudden, the Light smited the ice block into pieces, freeing Tirion, who then jumpedand struck Frostmourne with the Ashbringer, shattering it.  
" _ **Impossible**_..." was all that the Lich King could say.  
"No more, Arthas! No more lives will be consumed by your hatred!" Tirion shouted as the souls trapped inside Frostmourne escaped and lifted him into the air and spun him around. The Lich King howled in pain as they chanelled in him all the pain they felt when he killed and ripped their souls out of their body.  
The spirit of Terenas Menethil suddenly appeared from the broken sword.  
" _ **Free at last! It is over, my son. This is the moment of reckoning."**_ He casted a resurrection spell on the fallen Champions.  
" _ **Rise up, champions of the Light!"**_ he yelled, as they slowly started to lift themselves off the ground.  
" _ **T**_ _ **he**_ _ **L**_ _ **ich**_ _ **K**_ _ **ing...must...fall!"**_ __Tirion then roared, and Terenas, Tirion, Larisa, who had finally recovered from her shock, and the rest of the champions moved in to finish off the Lich King. King Anasterian materialized as well.  
" _ **Taste the vengeance of the Highborn"**_ he yelled, and charged at the Lich King as well.  
" _ **Now I stand, the lion before the lambs, and they do not fear... They cannot fear."**_ The Lich King whispered as he continued to spin around while the Champions were finishing him off.

One of the souls that escaped out of the shattered Frostmourne, that of Arthas, went straight into the Lich King, aiding Arthas in his fight to banish Ner'Zhul's dark spirit out of his mind. The Lich King finally stopped spinning and crushed down hard on his knees. The impact caused his Helm to fall of his head, he tried to grab it, but was too weak. Instead he fell on his back, as Arthas managed to finally expel Nerz'Zul's spirit out of his body. As his runic magic faded, so did the blue hue in his eyes, leaving the sea green of his original colour. Arthas looked around as if he was looking at this place for the first time with his own eyes.

 _… _ **An Karanir Thanagor...**_ **Mor Ok Angalor..** **.** **Long Live the King...May his Reign Last Forever...**_

His father's spirit knelt down to him. Arthas turned towards him and grabbed his chest

 _ **"Father, is it over?".**_ He asked in relief. Terenas nodded at his son.

 _ **"At long last, no king rules forever my son"**_. He smiled lovingly at Arthas.

 _ **...Mor Ok Gorum...Pala Uh'm...Ravali Ah'm...May His Strength...Fail Him Never...**_

 _ **"I see only darkness before me"**_ Arthas whispered as he felt his body shutting down from all the damage he endured by the champions during the battle.

 _ **...Comilito...Equinus...Orbitas...Lacuna...**_

'Darkness', he thought 'So I will be punished, and banished into the Twisting Nether for allowing Ner'Zhul to manipulate me...Please Blessed Light, forgive me and allow me to redeem my self.' He prayed as he felt his spirit leaving his body.

"Oh no you don't" Larisa roared, as she run towards Arthas and knelt beside him.

"You are not going to die on me" she growled as she casted a "Resurrection spell" on him, and when she felt his spirit return to his body, she continued to cast every powerful healing spell she knew on Arthas' body, stopping his bleeding, both external and internal with one touch. His wounds started to close, and a swift expel magic spell extinguished all the harmful magical effects from his body. She took a blood replenishing potion out of her pouch and poured it down Arthas' throat. He slowly opened his eyes, looked at hers and smiled.

"Hey sweetheart!" he whispered.

"You made it" she smiled back at him, stroking his cheek, causing everyone to gasp at the signs of affection they were both displaying towards each other.

"Centurion, what is the meaning of this?" Tirion roared at Larisa.

"Well isn't it obvious Lord Tirion? The exorcism worked, Ner'Zhul is gone forever, he no longer possesses Arthas' mind and body. He got his soul back. Surely, you don't believe that it was Arthas who committed all those atrocities? I have watched for months the battle that was raging in Arthas' mind over dominance of his body. Sometimes Arthas would win the battle, yet at other times it was Ner'Zhul. You can even tell who was in control at any time. When Ner'Zhul was in control the scourge would attack us and commit atrocities. When Arthas was in control, everything went quiet. Hell, it was Arthas who kept the Scourge all these years from destroying all life in Azeroth. Lord Uther said so himself to my mother and Lady Proudmore at the Halls of reflection. Surely you can see that Lord Tyrion?" She looked up hopefully at Tirion.

"Well, it's not up to me to decide this, we will arrest him and leave it the Priests who will perform a confession on him and the Magi who will charm him into speaking the truth, to decide." he said.

Tirion ordered both of them to stand up, casted magical shackles on Arthas, and tasked a Mage to create a portal to Dalaran so they could all leave. Before they left though, King Terenas spirit informed them all that there must always be a Lich King, or else the Scourge would overrun Azeroth. Tirion to decided that he must be the one to bear such burden. He was about put on the Helm of Domination, when a badly burned and recently tortured Bolvar offered to become the Lich King himself since he could no longer live like a normal human being. After some arguing, Tirion placed the Helm on Bolvar's head, whose eyes flashed amber and ordered them all to leave. Arthas, walked up towards the throne and addressed Bolvar with a humbled look on his face.

"I am truly sorry Bolvar for allowing Ner' Zul to commit all those atrocities on your soul. I should have fought harder to stop him". Arthas looked very distraught as he thought of everything that Ner'Zhul put Bolvar and so many others through, all those years.

"It was not you who tortured me Arthas, but a Dark Orc Shaman whose soul was ripped from his body and turned into a tortured wraith by Kil'Jaeden in the Twisting Nether. No one could resist that. Go now, and make the rest of your life count for something" He roared in a Lich King manner and fell into slumber.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Here are more chapters, sorry for the long wait...


	10. Aftermath

Everyone at Dalaran gasped at the site of a shackled Lich King, minus the Helm and Frostmourne, being escorted by the champions and Lord Tirion to the Violet Citadel. As they approached the steps of the Violet Citadel, they were met by the leaders of the Horde and the Alliance, followed by Rhonin, Vereesa Windruner and Jaina Proudmore. They started cheering the Champions and Tirion. The rest of the people followed suit.

"So you brought him here for me to execute, how very thoughtful of you" Sylvanas grinned and raised her crossbow.

"Mother, No" Larisa jumped right in front of Arthas, hands outstretched.

"What do you think you're doing Larisa, let me kill him, I deserve to be the one to end his miserable life" Sylvanas raised her bow again.

"It's not that simple Mother, I have strong evidence that Arthas has been possessed by Ner'Zhul for the past decade. I performed an exorcism that aided Arthas expel Ner'Zhul from his mind. He got his soul back, as did you, all of the Forsaken and the Death Knights, now that Frostmourne is broken" Larisa finished explaining.

"So what do we do with him now?" Sylvanas asked her daughter.

"We perform a confession, and get some Magi to cast a truth spell on him, to determine if all I am saying is true." Larisa smiled at her mother.

Rhonin stepped in at that moment "Be that as it may, we have to put him somewhere until we determine that everything Centurion Windrunner is claiming is true. Guards, escort the Lich King to the Violet hold. Assign him a cell and place two guards next to it at all times."

Larisa looked up at Rhonin "Archmage, can I please visit Prince Menethil at the Hold? I have still much to discuss with him". Rhonin nodded.

"Very well Centurion, do what needs to be done", and they walked away.

"I'm going to the Legerdemain Lounge to take a shower and change, I'll be there in an hour" she whispered to Arthas, who nodded at her, and quietly followed the guards to the Hold.

An hour later Larisa found Arthas sitting on his cot in his cell, all cleaned up and wearing an orange prison uniform.

"And here I thought that black was your colour" Larisa joked as soon as she saw him. Arthas chuckled at that.

"Well, are you going to come in and keep me some company?", he asked her.

"Of course I will", Larisa nodded at the guards who lowered the force field for a minute to allow her to walk in and raised it again.

Arthas patted at a spot next to him, and she sat there. Arthas placed an arm around her, and pulled her close to him. "So what was it that you wanted to discuss with me sweetheart?"

Larisa smiled at him "Well, there is no subtle way saying this, my love, I had to wait until Ner'Zhul was completely vanquished before I told you. I am two months pregnant with triplets, a boy and two girls." Arthas' eyes widened at this.

"And that's not all, when we first made love ten years ago at the waterfall outside Stratholme, I got pregnant and gave birth to our son, Terenas. He is now nine years old and is growing up with Anduin Wrynn and your nieces and nephew in Stormwind " Arthas remained speechless for about a minute. He then grabbed her lifted her up in the air, twirled her around and planted a searing kiss on her lips.

"That is the best news I have heard in my life, when did you find out about the second pregnancy?" Arthas said with a huge goofy grin on his face.

"This morning, right before we moved in to sack the Citadel.

"And you still came after me" Arthas frowned, thinking of the implications if things did not go as planned. They were now sitting on the cot again, Arthas with his back at the wall, one foot against the wall, holding Larisa in front of him, between his legs, cradling her in his arms, with one hand placed protectively over her stomach, while the other was hugging her shoulders.

"Well, I couldn't just leave you up there on your own, even if you had defeated Ner'Zhul on your own, Tirion and the champions would have finished you off. Besides, I had taken all the necessary precautions to prevent any harm befalling our children. If things had gone really bad, I would have activated an emergency hearthstone to Dalaran." Larisa grinned at him.

"That's my girl, always the planner" Arthas kissed the top of her head and squeezed her tighter.

"If you're two months along, that means that you conceived the very first night we made love. By the Light, woman, you get pregnant at the drop of a hat!" Larisa chuckled, while he nuzzled his face in her hair, breathing in her scent.

That was when they heard a very angry female voice screeching "What the hell is going on here?" Jaina Proumore was shooting daggers at the both of them.

"Oh crap" they both said at the same time as they stared in horror at Jaina who had conjured two fireballs on each hand.

Larisa casted a shield over them, while Arthas raised his hands at Jaina and spoke calmly "Whoa, Jaina, calm down, what do you think you are doing? You are about to attack an unarmed prisoner and an officer of the Horde, who is also the daughter of two of the Horde leaders. Do you want another war to erupt now that this one is finally over?"

Jaina glared at him "Everyone in Lordaeron knew that you and her had a bastard, and no one really cared. But now it seems that you were at it again. If she is two months pregnant already, that means that you were fucking her while you were still the Lich King, and that makes her a traitor of the Argent Crusade, of the Horde and of all of Azeroth."

"You forgot Outland" Larisa smirked.

SHUT UP WHORE! Jaina screamed at Larisa, I will have you hanged right next to him for this."

"Did you hear that babe, will are going to die together, how romantic!" Larisa grinned at Arthas, who leaned down and kissed her.

"What is the matter with you two, you are going to die, and you are simply laughing about it." Jaina hissed.

"Oh give it a rest Jaina, soon they will perform a confession and they will know the truth about us." Larisa smirked at her, sick of her hysteria. At this point Jaina was almost apoplectic with anger.

"You will pay for your insolence Elf whore" she screeched and lifted her arm to throw the fireball at Larisa. Arthas jumped in front of Larisa while she cast a shield over both of them again. But then, a big gauntleted hand caught Jaina's.

"What do you think you're doing Jaina" King Varian Wrynn, who had witnessed everything from where he was standing further back, asked Jaina with a dark look on his face.

"What does it look like I'm doing Varian, I'm about to blow these two to oblivion. Did you know that that Elf whore is pregnant with Arthas' children, AGAIN, which means that he's been fucking her while he was still the Lich King? For all we know she has been passing on information to him. Who knows how many lives have been lost because of her. She is a traitor to Argent Dawn and a traitor to the Horde...she should burn for this."

"That is not true, I never betrayed any of you, I never passed any information to the Lich King, I'd die before I do that. I was just trying to save Arthas from Ner'Zhul's clutches, just like you were.

I was just more proactive about it. Besides, I only ever met Arthas when he was in control, to do any differently would have meant my death or worse". Larisa shouted at Jaina, deliberately leaving the part out where Ner' Zul took over during their lovemaking a week ago.

"She is telling the truth, I never once asked her for information and she never volunteered any. All she ever did was try to separate me from Ner'Zhul, and she succeeded most of the time. " Arthas pleaded with Jaina.

"Why should I believe you two? All you ever did was lie to me. You swore to me Arthas that there was no other woman in your life, when we got back together, and then I found out that you got an Elf pregnant after the Stratholme incident. And you, whore, you swore to me that you hated Arthas, and were only here to watch him die, right before you went to scout the Vrykul activity at Storm Peaks, and three months later you are pregnant by him, **AGAIN** " Jaina looked at them with disgust.

"Jaina, all you have to do is cast a truth spell on me, and you'll see that I am not lying about any of this. Or just get another Priest to perform a confession. He or she will look into my memories and see that I did not betray anyone." Larisa tried to reason with her.

"But he was fucking you though, WHORE" Jaina retorted.

" **STOP CALLING HER A WHORE"** A very angry Arthas roared at Jaina in a very Lich King Manner, making everyone there, except for Larisa, flinch.

"Yes, but he was not technically THE Lich King then" An exasperated Larisa calmly answered, stroking Arthas' back soothingly, to calm him down.

Varian turned Jaina around to face him, grabbing both her shoulders, so that now he was facing him.

"Enough of this, If there is any foul play here, it is up to the Priests and the Magi to determine that. Larisa is an honourable officer of the Horde and a devout Priest. She has saved thousands of lives with her actions, and she always jumped in front of danger to protect the innocent. You are too involved in this Jaina, you are letting your personal feelings and your resentment cloud you judgement. You need to let Arthas go already, honey. You two broke up ten years ago, he has been in love with another woman ever since, they already have a child together and have more in the way, while you got involved with a mad, power hungry Elven Prince, out of spite, and bore his children. You can't just pursue him forever. You are wasting your life away. You chase after a dream and you refuse to see what's right in front of you. You keep kicking happiness with both feet, and brood over what might have been!"

"What do you mean by that Varian? What have I been kicking?" A confused Jaina demanded.

"Oh for fuck's sake woman, for someone so smart, you can be very thick sometimes. Here, I'll make it more simple for you" Varian crushed his lips on Jaina's giving her a searing kiss that lasted a couple of minutes. He then, released her, turned around, and walked away without another word.

" **HEY, GET THE FUCK OFF MY WOMAN, YOU DAMN BRUTE"** Kael'Thas roared from his cell at Varian, while Illidan howled with laughter, but no one paid ant attention to them as they were all shocked.

Both Larisa's and Arthas' jaws dropped to the floor, while Jaina looked like she was hit by a Disorientation spell.

"What the fuck did just happen?" She was finally able to stammer.

"Well Jaina, looks like my old friend Varian has been in love with you for a while, and you being obsessed with me, did not see it." Arthas shook his head at Jaina.

"What are you waiting for you daft cow? Go after him, talk to him. Don't let him get away too. Run before another "Elven whore" steals him from you too" Larisa taunted Jaina, sick of being called a whore by everyone.

"I have to talk to him" Jaina said to no one in particular, and run out of the prison.

"Well, that's the smartest thing you said all day" Larisa yelled after her, causing Arthas to howl with laughter.

"In all fairness, Kael was a very sweet and caring man before that racist filth Garithos drove him in the arms of the Burning Legion, and I think that Jaina truly loved him while they were together." Larisa shook her head, as she remembered how Kael used to be.

"So where were we?" Larisa asked Arthas. He pulled her back in his arms and sat back down down at his cot with Larisa in front of him.

"We were about to pick names for the children babe" Arthas smiled in her hair.

"Ah yes, how about Lianne, Sylvanas and Lor'themar?" Larisa asked.

"Perfect, that should appease your parents, and my mother will be delighted" Arthas agreed.

"Visiting hours are over, you may come back tomorrow morning" A guard announced.

"Oh no, I don't want to leave you here alone" Larisa looked devastated.

"Don't worry about me sweetheart, go to bed, you need rest, besides, as long as you are wearing that pendant, we can always stay in contact." Arthas kissed her as the force field dropped to let her out.

"I love you" she whispered.

"I love you more" He answered back and winked at her. She winked back and walked out of the prison.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Jaina finally caught up with Varian as he was about to close the door of the suite he had booked at the Legerdemain Lounge. She caught the door.

"Varian...?", she whispered.

"What is it Jaina, did you come so I can explain more things to you?" Varian frowned at her. Jaina shook her head.

"No Varian, you don't need to say anything else, I understand now. You were right, I was so blinded in my crusade to save Arthas, that I did not notice you developing feelings for me, after I freed you from the Orcs four years ago. And me, feeling the same way about you. You were never just a friend to me. You were much more. I am sorry, I should have realized this all much sooner." She whispered with tears in her eyes as stroked Varian's cheek.

Varian turned his head and kissed her palm. "Finally, you can see...well, better late than never, I suppose" he pulled her close and kissed her with passion. Jaina returned his embrace and kissed him back. as he closed the door behind them. He then kissed her again, while his clever hands started to undress Jaina, making her shiver whenever he touched her skin. Jaina started unfasting his armor, and it fell on the floor with a clanking noise. Varian lifted her up to his level as she wrapped her legs around him, and kissed her. He carried her to the bed and threw her on it. He climbed on top oh her, kissed her, and started kissing down her neck all the way to her breast. His other hand traveled further down to her nether regions and expertly started his ministrations. Jaina started to moan as he placed two fingers inside her and started moving them. Before she got to recover from the waves of her first orgasm of the evening, he entered her to the hilt, and started moving in inside her with powerful thrusts. He had waited too long for this moment and he was not very gentle. He will have all the time in the world to take things slower with her, but now, he was burning with hot desire for her. Jaina did not mind, she was aching for Varian so much that she increased the pace with him. She enjoyed the powerful thrusts inside her, and soon the waves of her second orgasm hit her. Varian then pulled out of her momentarily, flipped her around, pulled her hips up, while she rested on her elbows and plunged inside of her again, giving him a deeper angle. Jaina moaned even louder in pleasure, as Varian's thrusts became even more powerful, while he continued to pound inside her relentlessly. Jaina could only moan even louder biting the pillow as she came again. Screaming her rupture out was not an option, Dalaran rooms have very thin walls. With a growl, Varian came with her.

"That was amazing", he whispered in her ear, as he kissed the back of her neck.

"Yes my love, it was glorious", she whispered back trying to catch her breath.

"Well brace your self sweetheart, because round two is about to begin. He sat up and and pulled her towards the edge of the bed. He knelt down, and pulled her legs over his shoulder and attacked her other lips with his mouth. When Jaina screamed his name, he stood up, wrapped her legs around his waist and plunged in to her. When she came, he lifted both her legs on his shoulder and started pounding in her in a deeper angle. When Jaina got consumed by her rupture again, Varian flipped her around, bent her over the bed and entered her again. He pounded inside for what appeared to Jaina like hours. He traced his finger down her spine, making her shiver, as he increased his pace even more. Jaina could not contain her self and screamed her rupture as Varian finished with her. But they did not rest for long. Jaina straddled Varian and started to attack his mouth, while her hands explored his body. She lowered her self on him, her heat enveloping him, and started moving. Soon their pace was getting faster and faster, and Jaina held on to him for dear life as they both rode through their waves of their rupture. Varian flipped them around, so that now he was on top and started moving inside her with deep powerful thrusts. Jaina arched her back, but before she could scream her rupture, Varian kissed her as he came as well. They collapsed in each others arms, taking a short break before they started again an hour later, when Varian rolled her over, so that she was now on all four, and plunged in to her like a mad man. The much softer and gentler lovemaking came much later that night.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As Larisa was walking up the stairs of the inn hours earlier, she happened to glance at the room across from her. Varian and Jaina were locked in an embrace and kissing each other passionately. Before she could take a closer look, Varian closed the door, but she could hear the distinct sound of clanking of armour dropping on the floor, indicating that they were talking each other's cloths off.

She walked into Taria's adjoined bedroom to check on her and kiss her goodnight. Right after he learned that the Lich King was defeated, Lor'themar arranged for hos grand daughter to be brought to Dalaran from Quel'Thalas, to be reunited with her mother. She thanked the nanny and dismissed her, and when she returned to her room, she heard the bed squeaking, along with moaning and grunting. She smiled to herself and changed into her nightgown and slipped under the covers.

"Arthas you'll never guess what just happened. Varian and Jaina are in the next room fucking like bunnies" Larisa informed Arthas through their link. Arthas roared with laughter, causing the guards to eye him curiously.

The next morning Larisa was having breakfast with her daughter at the Lounge, when Varian and Jaina came down the stairs.

"Daddy, Daddy! Taria screamed in delight and run to her father who lifted her off the ground.

"Good morning pumpkin, how are you today?" Varian smiled at his daughter.

"Great! Mommy ordered us waffles for breakfast!" she giggled, making Varian grin at her.

"That's wonderful sweetheart, I know how you love them!" he told his daughter.

"Come, sit with us, bring aunt Jaina too, lets all have waffles!" Taria pulled her father and Jaina to were Larisa was sitting. Varian sighed, and sat across Larisa. "Good morning Larisa!" he smiled. Larisa smiled back "Good morning Varian, Jaina" she raised an eyebrow at the Mage. "Larisa" was all Jaina could say as she sat next to Varian. They ordered waffles too, since Taria insisted, and continued with the awkward breakfast. Jaina stood up and excused her self because she needed to take her girls to the park, and offered to bring Taria with her. Taria cheered at that, because Daphne and Chloe were her best friends. Larisa and Varian agreed, and Jaina left holding Taria's hand, leaving Varian alone with Larisa for the first time in six years.

"You don't need to stay around Varian now that Taria left" Larisa whispered as she took a sip of her coffee.

"I want to stay Larisa, I need to talk to you. There is something I want to take off my chest since the Battle for the Undercity." Varian said.


	11. The Battle for the Undersity

**THREE MONTHS AGO**

Larisa was standing at the hill overlooking the Wrathgate. Dranosh Saurfang had left her to stand guard at the Kor'kron Vanguard, and rode with his troops down at the front to aid Bolvar Fordragon. She used a new contraption that the Goblins had invented and she could see and hear everything that was happening there. Both Commanders and their troops fought valiantly and obliterated every undead monstrosity that came out of the Wrathgate. Bolvar Foredragon walked closer at the gate and roared.

" _ **Arthas!**_ _ **The blood of**_ _ **your father**_ _ **, of**_ _ **your people**_ _ **demands justice! Come forth coward, and answer for your crimes!**_ _ **You**_ __ _ **will pay for all the lives you've stolen,**_ _ **traitor**_ _ **!"**_

A big, tall, and dark figure appeared as the gate opened. The Lich King approached the two Commanders, Frostmourne in hand. Larisa gasped, that was the first time she saw him in the flesh, in eight years. She _only_ saw a projection of him at the Utgarde Pinnacle, and heard his voice at Naxrammas. 'Was he always that big?' she wondered. 'It must be an enchantment he is using to intimidate his enemies. Taking about delusions of grandeur' she smirked.

 _ **"**_ _ **You speak of justice? Of cowardice? I will show you the justice of the grave and the true meaning of fear."**_ he growled at Bolvar as more undead started to spawn behind him.

" _ **Enough talk! Let it be finished!"**_ Dranosh Saurfang roared and charged at the Lich King who swung Frostmourne breaking Dranosh's axe, and ending his life instantly. Bolvar, the Horde and the Alliance troops gasped in horror as Frostmourne consumed the soul of the fallen Orc Commander.

" _ **You will pay for the all lives you've stolen, Traitor"**_ Bolvar roared at the Lich King.

" _ **Boldly stated, but there is nothing you can-"**_ the Lich King could not finish his sentence as an explosion and a green cloud, accompanied by screams of pain behind Bolvar interrupted the confrontation.

" _ **What?"**_ Was all that the Lich King could say, before evil laughter emanated from the heights above the Wrathgate as Grand Apothecary Putress approached the ledge.

" _ **Did you think we had forgotten? Did you think we had forgiven?"**_ Putress cackled, as Forsaken catapults rolled into view on both sides of him. _ **"Behold, now, the terrible vengeance of the**_ _ **Forsaken**_ _ **!"**_

 _ **"Sylvanas**_ _ **..."**_ was all that the Lich King could whisper as the catapults fires, unleashing plague bombs onto the battlefield.

" _ **Death to the Scourge! And death to the living!"**_ Putress roared as the plague exploded across the field, killing Scourge, Alliance and Horde soldiers alike.

" _ **Fall back!"**_ roared Bolvar as the forces not killed by the plague fled from the Wrathgate as many more died around him. Even the Lich King seemed to be very much affected by the plague as he fell to his knees, coughing and hacking. But then, with an angry roar, he came to his feet and retreated from the field, staggering back into Icecrown Citadel.

" _ **This...isn't...over."**_ , he hissed between gasps.

The gate started to close behind his hunched form as Putress laughed over the massacre he had unleashed to his enemies and allies alike. But before it closed Larisa, who had focused her looking glass at the Lich King, saw him put his hand on the wall inside the tunnel, dropped to his knees again and collapsed, as Vrykul hurried at him, picked him up and carried his unconsious form into the Citadel.

" _ **Now, all can see this is the hour of the Forsaken."**_ Putress scoffed as he left. On the field below, Bolvar had long since fallen to his hands and knees, retching, and then glanced up towards the Wyrmrest Temple and saw dragons approaching. Finally, he rolled to his back as he succumbed to the plague just as the dragons, members of the Red flight, arrived. The reds incinerated the Forsaken catapults and the plague clouds as well as most of the Forsaken before they flew back to the temple. Larisa could no longer stand on her feet after watching such an onslaught. She dropped to her knees and threw up, crying over the lives that were lost. Chanting prayers and performing the last rights on the fallen heroes, she healed those who managed to survive the plague, Horde and Alliance alike. She then, summoned her drake and left the Vanguard. She flew straight at the Horde High Command and reported everything she had witnessed. Her mother was devastated, Thrall was saddened by the loss of life, and Garosh of course was apoplectic with rage, roaring revenge on the Forsaken who had betrayed Sylvanas and the Horde. Saurfang was absolutely distraught by the loss of his only son. He had dropped to his knees holding his head with both hands as a soul shattering howl came out of his lungs. Larisa quickly performed her Priestly duties to ease the grieving father's pain, as the rest of the Horde leaders were arguing as to what they were going to do now. They quickly decided that they should confront Putress and his allies in the Undercity. Thrall ordered Garosh to stay behind and command the Horde troops in Northrend, and left with Sylvanas, Saurfang and Larisa for the Eastern Kingdoms with a regiment of troops. There, they discovered that the dreadlord Varimathras had taken control of the Undercity. After a long and hard battle that costed the lives of many good soldiers, they managed to vanquish the demon at the royal quarter. They were about to go after Putress, when they heard horn sounding.

" _ **Alliance horns? Stay on guard"**_ Thrall ordered, as Varian walked in the Royal quarter followed by his troops. Larisa drew a sharp breath, as it was the first time she saw him in four years.

" _ **I was away for too long. My absence cost us the lives of some of our greatest heroes. Trash like you and this evil witch were allowed to roam free, unchecked. The time has come to make things right. To disband your treacherous kingdom of murderers and thieves. Putress was the first strike. Many more will come. I've waited a long time for this, Thrall. For every time I was thrown into one of your damned arenas... for every time I killed a green-skinned aberration like you... I could only think of one thing. What our world could be without you and your twisted Horde... It ends now, Warchief. ATTACK! FOR STORMWIND! FOR BOLVAR! FOR THE ALLIANCE!**_ Varian roared as he advanced towards Thrall.

" **NO!"** Larisa shouted and jumped right in front of Varian, stopping him in his tracks, swords still raised. The rest of the Alliance troops stopped behind him as well.

"Larisa, get out of my way, being the mother of my daughter will not stop me from killing your mother and your Warchief for their treacherous acts!" Varian hissed at her.

" **ENOUGH VARIAN"** Larisa roared, making him raise his eyebrow in surprise, as she had never yelled at him before. "Stop acting as if you are the only victim in Azeroth who has suffered from a tragic twist of events. You accuse my Warchief for you being thrown into an arena for two years? **HE WAS RAISED IN ONE, AND FORCED BY YOUR PRECIOUS ALIANCE COMMANDERS TO FIGHT FROM THE MOMENT HE WAS ABLE TO HOLD A SWORD!"** Varian actually took a step back from the fury that was emanating from Larisa at the moment.

"You knew about this Varian, we all knew about the Interment camps back then, and what was happening, but turned a blind eye at them, because it was "just Orcs" that were being tormented and killed there, and "they deserved it" for invading Azeroth. We didn't care that they were corrupted by Guldan who made them drink that filthy demon's blood, and were aided by Medhiv, A HUMAN, who created the Dark portal. All that mattered was that the "green skinned monsters" were kept out of our sight. But Thrall rose above all that. He did not become bitter and twisted like you, for spending the first twenty six years of his life in that hell hole, beaten and tormented by someone he considered to be his father. He grew to become a great leader, bent on uniting all his people together, and led them to freedom away from here. He included into his fold all the underdogs and misfits of this world, and placed them under his protection. And helped us all to become powerful members of the Horde. That was something you and your Alliance turned your nose at. He grew to be a kind and honorable man, just like you were, not long ago, when you asked me to marry you." Varian opened his mouth to protest, but closed it again, after the look Larisa gave him.

"You call my mother a evil witch? After all she had suffered from your own kind, you dare to insult her like that? She was the Ranger General of Quel'Thalas. She and my father had led our people into battle to aid you against the Orcs and the Trolls countless times, and what did she received in return? A sword through her heart by your greatest champion, who was not just content with her death, but had to turn her into a undead fiend to prolong her suffering for all eternity. Show me one person, from any race who has not suffered greatly these past ten years. Look around you Varian, this room is filled with people who have suffered at the hands of Arthas, a human. The Forsaken, that you now turn your nose at, were citizens of this very kingdom, Humans, raised from death by your old friend, who killed his father, the man who practically raised you, and laid this kingdom to waste. My kin and I watched our kingdom and our very life source being destroyed by the same man, and suffered for years from the withdrawal that the destruction of the Sunwell brought upon us. And we didn't have the luxury to just sit back and recover, we had to join you to fight against the Legion and the Scourge. Do I need to remind you about the treatment we received from your Human Grand Marshals? How Garithos almost executed Kael'Thas, me and our troops?" She reminded him.

"You are being unfair, Larisa, you know I did not know about your mistreatment until you informed me about it." Varian interrupted her.

"And you think that Thrall was aware about the arenas?" Larisa retorted. "Yes, you suffered a lot, but so have we. I had to suffer through my withdrawal spells in Outland, all alone and pregnant, grieving and mourning for your loss. And then you treated me with disdain, when I discovered you were alive and came to welcome you, and introduce you to your daughter. I wonder, Varian, when are you ever going to stop making everything about you" She whispered, too tired to say anything else.

"Looks to me, that you are making it all about YOU, Larisa" was all that Varian had to say and walked around her, ready to attack Thrall and Sylvanas again. Everyone raised their weapons.

"No Varian" Jaina cried out and froze them all were they stood, and teleported the Alliance troops back to Storwind.

"Well that went well" Larisa shrugged at Thrall and Sylvanas, and they all laughed, shaking their heads at Varian's pigheadedness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

 **PRESENT DAY**

"Ever since then, I couldn't stop thinking about the things you said. You were right, I let my personal suffering affect everyone else, and the fate of Azeroth. I am sorry about the way I treated you these past four years, I was being really unfair. I understand now the reason why you joined the Horde. Your people and the Forsaken were all alone up there, and had to deal with the Scourge, the Legion, the Amani and the Scarlet Crusade, you needed the help and the support, that we did not provide you with. I was a real asshole towards all of you, and I promise that I will make it all better from now on." Varian apologized to Larisa, holding her hand.

"I am very happy, that you finally saw the truth. I'm looking forward to the new future that you set for yourself" she smiled at him.

"Well, first, I need to buy Jaina an engagement ring" Varian smiled and stood up.

"Excellent idea" she said an wished him luck as she stood up to walk to the Violet Citadel to visit Arthas, with a box of waffles.

"Ah Larisa! My favorite Priestess...Take your tits out for the boys!" Illidan howled at her like a wolf, causing Arthas and even Kael to roar at him to shut the fuck up. "Hey, I've been locked in here for four years...a man has need" Illidan shrugged and watched Larisa like a hawk as she approached Arthas' cell. "You could at least say hi to your old betrothed, Larisa" Kael shook his head and pouted.

"I would have, If you hadn't broken my arm when you dropped me from the ceiling at Tempest keep, Kael, and gave me a concussion.", Larisa shot back and didn't even look at him. Kael frowned at that, "I did what? No, that can't be right, I would never do that to any woman, let alone my future Queen." Kael shook his head again. "But you did Kael, and it hurt like hell!" Larisa answered him.

"Can I kiss it better?" offered Illidan. Larisa snorted at him, "You were worse, you kicked me with those hoofs of yours and broke four ribs. Not to mention the cracked pelvis" Larisa flinched as she remember the injuries she suffered, when she fought those two. They now both lowered their heads in shame and stopped talking to her. Relieved, she entered Arthas' cell, where he waited her with open arms. He drew her in his lap and kissed her.

"Do you want ME to kiss them better sweetheart?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Always my love" she kissed the scar on his nose, and cuddled in his arms.

"Did you sleep well kitten? He asked her as he nuzzled her hair.

"Like a log, had waffles this morning with Taria, and came straight here. Oh and by the way, Varian is going to propose to Jaina, he is looking for a ring right now", Arthas smiled in her hair.

"That is excellent news, and that reminds me of my responsibilities. It's time to make an honest woman out of you, kitten. I don't know what the future holds for us, and I no longer have a kingdom to offer, but one thing I do know. I want you to be my wife, now if possible, before we get separated again, like me being executed or something" He kissed her head again.

"Nothing would make me happier my love, but know this, I already think you as my husband, I had since I got pregnant to Terenas, and your father made me the De facto Queen of Lordaeron. A piece of paper will not change the way I already feel." Larisa kissed his cheek.

"Be that as it may sweetheart, I would like my children to have my name as well, infamous as it is. You think you can arrange for a Priest to come and perform a sermon?" Arthas kissed the lobe of her ear.

Larisa frowned. "I can ask them, though I don't think they will allow it until they perform a confession on you, and you get properly interrogated."

"Oh yeah, I forgot about that. When do you think they are coming?" he asked her.

"Not sure, to be honest, I think they are waiting for all the leaders to arrive. All the Horde ones are here, but Tyrande Whisperwind and Gelbin Megatorque are still on their way." Larisa sneered at the thought of those two. They should be here leading their people, instead of hugging trees, or tinkering over some new ridiculous contraption.

"Tyrande is coming?" Illidan jumped up from his cot with an evil grin "Good, I have a few things I want to say to that bitch and my idiot brother. Fucking hypocrites the both of them. They threw me in cold and dark prison to rot for creating a new Well of Eternity, that they ended up using anyways. Then they release me to fight the Legion again, but got all hysterical and judgmental when I used any means necessary to do that. And they sent Maiev after me to kill me. Thanks for stopping her from doing that by the way, Larisa " Illidan gave a sincere smile at Larisa.

"I am a Priestess of the Light Illidan, I strongly believe that no one is beyond redemption" Larisa shrugged.

"That's what we get for putting our faith on the wrong women." Kael piped in. "Jaina got all critical and judgmental on me when I sided with you Illidan, and kicked me out of Theramore before giving me the chance to explain the reasons, and forbidding me from ever seeing my children again. Even now, that I am less than five hundred meters away from them, I still can't see them. I don't even know what they look like. I should have gone for Larisa in the first place, before all this mess started. She would have made an excellent Queen." Kael shook his head.

"Indeed, I would have jumped her bones back at the Black Temple if she was not betrothed to you. She is so different from Tyrande. Full of empathy and compassion. And she never judges." Illidan had a distant longing look on his face.

'He must have been a looker back in the day, even as a half demon, he still looks alright. And all that sadness that emanated from him and still does, under that tough guy facade, that's what kept me from allowing Maiev to deliver the killing blow', Larisa recalled how her sword deflected Maiev's ring blade from cutting through Illidan's chest. Maiev was so mad at her, but in the end understood her reasons and agreed to escort him to Dalaran stay with him, and help as much as she could to recover from his madness, and turn him back into an Elf, knowing full well that she was partly responsible for keeping him under those awful conditions for all those years. Anyone would be driven insane within ten days of complete isolation, let alone centuries. Though he didn't really spend all those years locked up in there. He would always find a way out, even if it took a few decades at a time, and spend a couple of centuries free, roaming around Azeroth with Maiev hot in pursuit. She would always capture him in the end and throw him at his cell, where he planned his next escape. It became a game for them, that's how she got the name Huntress by the other wardens. But the last time he got captured, Tyrande and Malfurion had a much crueler punishment installed for him. He was thrown in a much deeper hole, magically bound and chained in a form of stasis, that preserved his body perfectly, but stayed awake, for two hundred years, with no contact whatsoever by anyone, even his jailers. No matter how much Maiev pleaded with Tyrande and Malfurion to let him go already, that was punished enough, they did not listen. They never listened to her pleas.

"Stay away from my woman, the both of you" Arthas' angry voice brought Larisa out of her reverie. He had enough of them talking about Larisa's virtues as if she was still single. "Don't worry babe, no one in going to take me away from you." Larisa reassured him and kissed him. She felt Arthas instantly relax.

All of a sudden Arthas tensed "Oh crap, how can I be so stupid?" Larisa got up "What's wrong baby?" she asked confused. "I completely forgot about my mother and Callia. They are hiding with Falric and Marwyn somewhere in this continent, and I have no fucking clue where they are."

Larisa gasped "You're right! We need to find them. I'm sorry my love, I have to run to the Violet Citadel and inform Rhonin, I'm sure the he can locate them all."

Arthas sighed in release "That would be great, kitten, by now Falric and Marwyn should have figured out that something was going on, since their link to the Lich King was severed for a bit and then connected again with another one."

"We'll find them all, don't worry my love. I'll keep you posted" Larisa kissed him and left.  



	12. Revelations

"Queen Lianne and Princes Callia are alive?" Rhonin and the Kirin Tor Magi were shocked.

"Yes Archmage, Arthas discovered that they were kept captive in a Vrykul village in the North Eastern peak of Storm peaks. They lived in Icecrown Citadel for the past two months." Larisa explained.

"And he didn't kill them? I find that quite remarkable and hard to believe." Rhonin said with a skeptical look in his face.

"That's because Arthas was the dominant personality since the incident at the Wrathgate Archmage. Ner'Zhul didn't take over until this past week, that's why they fled with his lieutenants, Captains Falric and Marwyn.

"Very well, I will get all the Magi to perform a location spell on them, but that could take days. Hopefully they haven't ventured far.", Rhonin told Larisa and summoned the Mages. Larisa had another idea, that might just work. But she needed Thrall's permission, before she went ahead with her plan. She excused herself and went to find him. He was at the filthy animal with Garosh. She saluted them and informed them about the new development. Thrall was surprised, but Garosh already knew about them, but remained silent.

"Warchief, Death Knight Captains Falric and Marwyn had a connection with the Lich King until he was defeated. It is only logical they have a connection with the new one. I believe that Bolvar might be able to locate them. I request permission to pay him a visit at the Frozen Throne". Larisa asked.

"I can go with her, Warchief" Garrosh offered.

"Very well, we need need to follow all leads to find the two ladies." Larisa and Garosh got and their Drakes and flew towards Icecrown Citadel.

"So what are you going to now Garrosh? Are you planning on visiting Nargrand for a holiday?" Larisa asked Garrosh.

"I sure am, I promised Gorgonna to take her on a tour of Nargrand, she wants to see the ancestral Orc lands" Garrosh smiled as he thought of Gorgonna.

"That sounds wonderful, old friend. Things must be getting quite serious with Gorgonna if you are planning to take her home to meet Great Mother Geya." Larisa smiled.

"It sure is, Larisa. I'm going to ask her to marry me. And if things go as planned Great Mother Geya will be performing the ceremony. I would love it, if you're there for the wedding" Garrosh told her. Larisa was very happy bout that.

"Oh Garrosh I would love that. Hopefully by then, Arthas will be cleared of all charges, and we can come. He told me that he always wanted to visit Outland and Nagrand especially, but never gotten the chance to."

"It's settled then" Garrosh stated with a smile as they approached the Citadel. They landed outside the broken gate and walked in. They were greeted by Darion Morgraine and the rest of the Ashen Verdict.

"Overlord Hellscream, Centurion Windrunner. To what do we owe the pleasure?" he asked with a hint of sarcasm, as was the norm for all the Death Knights, who were very bitter about their condition.

"We have orders from Warchief Thrall to speak with the new Lich King." Garosh told him.

"Very well" Darion shrugged. "You know the way" He pointed at the transporter, turned heal and left.

"Talking about issues" Larisa whispered at Garosh, who snorted. Five minutes later, they were at the Frozen Throne.

"I can't believe that it was just twenty four hours ago that we were fighting for the fate of Azeroth right here" Larisa shivered.

"I still can't believe that you didn't let me come with you." Garosh shook his head at her.

"It was an Argent Crusader affair Garosh. You were going to step in if we failed." Larisa reassured him, as she approached the throne.

"Bolvar, are you awake?" she asked her old friend tentative.

"What is it Larisa? I told you all to leave this place and never return." Bolvar growled. Larisa gulped.

"I am very sorry to disturb you Bolvar, but this is really urgent. We are looking for two of Arthas' lieutenants, Falric and Marwyn. They were charged with protecting his mother and sister from Ner'Zhul and went into hiding. We need to find them and reunite them with Arthas.", she explained to the new Lich King.

"Very well, let me check. It's not that easy you know, so many voices. I am still trying to sort them all out. This might take a while." Bolvar growled again. 'Bless you Bolvar' Larisa thought. They were well acquainted from her visits to Stormwind. He always treated her with respect and they spent countless hours discussing many things along with his wife. Unfortunately, before Varian left for that fateful journey to Theramore, where he disappeared for two years, he neglected to inform his second in command about his engagement to Larisa and his plan to welcome the Elves back in the Alliance and include the Forsaken in the fold. So when the Elves and the Forsaken applied for membership, he could not vouch for them, since he knew nothing about it. He did however back them up and swore that he believed Larisa when she tried to explain everything to the Alliance leaders. But they did not listen.

"Hypocrites, the lot them" Larisa told Bolvar, loud enough for all the leaders to hear, as they left Ironforge. Bolvar of course, always welcomed Larisa in Stormwind to see her son, even after the Elves had joined the Horde, and spend hours chatting with her. For the next hour Larisa was describing to Garosh the battle that took place there, the day before.

"That's where he casted Tirion in ice. That's where I was standing casting spells. This was where the Valkyr dropped the champions when we casted the "Mind Sear" spell on them. This is where they all dropped dead when the Lich King casted the fury of Frostmourne spell, I almost pissed my self when he did that, by the way...Garosh laughed...And here he stood as he casted the "Harvest souls" spell. Larisa shuddered at that, thinking about what would have happened if the Lich King was successful in raising all those great Champions as Scourge lieutenants.

"He had his back turned to Tirion, so imagine his shock, when something broke Frostmourne. Its pieces were scattered here, hm, someone must have collected them all. He was actually lifted off the ground, as the the souls that were released from Frostmourne attacked him and spun him around. They were hurting him, he was moaning. Kings Terenas and Anasterian appeared, Terenas resurrected the champions and we all attacked him. Well, I was also exorcising him. This is where he lay dying, and I healed him."

"Wow, it was quite a battle! Sorry to miss that." Garosh spoke in wonderment.

"It was. I'm just glad that it ended the way it did. I can't even imagine an ending where Arthas was left there on the floor dying from his injuries, while everyone just stood around looking at him, looking like idiots" Larisa spoke in relief, glad that the love of her life was safe.

"Larisa I found them, I talked to them. They are in the Grizzly Hills and now Princes Callia is creating a portal to Dalaran. They will go straight to the Violet Citadel and report to Rhonin first. Can you just go now, please? Your yapping is giving me a headache, and is making it hard for me to concentrate." Bolvar growled.

"Of course Bolvar, thank you" Larisa turned to Garosh "Let's take the portal to Dalaran from Light's Hammer" Garosh nodded. Five minutes later they were in Dalaran running towards the Violet Citadel. They found them all at the purple parlor.

"Larisa, thank the Light" they both cried out and hugged her. Falric and Marwyn bowed at her, saying "My lady". Rhonin raised an eyebrow at that. The rest of the Mages were perplexed as well. Why were they all so comfortable with each other? How long did these noble women know Centurion Windrunner, and why are the Lich King's lieutenants bowing at her?

"Centurion, what is the meaning of all this? How do they know you? Why are the Death Knights bowing at you?" Rhonin demanded. 'Oh crap...babe, we're gonna be cell mates in a few minutes' she alerted Arthas. 'You'll be fine sweetheart, I've got faith in you, that you will get out of this' Arthas reassured her.

"Archmage, I request that a confession be performed on me, to prove that there is no foul play here. I'll even undergo a truth spell. Perhaps it would be better if all the leaders are present, when I explain my actions" Larisa declared. Rhonin frowned at this. 'Looks like my wife's niece is in deep trouble. How am I going to salvage this?'

"Very well Centurion, I will hold a meeting here in an hour, for both you and Prince Menethil. Take the ladies and the Death Knights to see him, and come back in an hour with all of them.", he told her.

"Oh Garosh, I'm in deep shit now!" she whispered to her friend as they were all walking towards the Hold. Garosh shook his head.

"Don't worry, I'll defend you, and so will Thrall. Besides, Sylvanas and Lorthemar are your parents, and you're the mother of the Alliance High King's daughter. What do you think the outcome of all this will be?" Larisa felt relieved.

"Yeah you got a point there.", she said. Garosh returned to the "Filthy Animal" to inform Thrall, and Larisa, after dropping everyone at the Hold and giving a quick kiss at Arthas, went to find her parents, promising to be back in half an hour to escort them to the Citadel. She found her parents in their suite at the Legerdemain Lounge. They were shocked. They remained speechless for five minutes and then started chastising her in hushed and reserved tones for ten minutes. Then they hugged her and told her that they were happy that they will have more grandchildren. That was the Windrunner-Theron, family, you could get away with murder. Especially if you were the "baby" of the family. They all walked back at the Hold and picked up the Menethils and the Menethil suitors, and all together, they returned at the Violet Citadel. Arthas was allowed to wear his Lich King armor again, as it was the only cloths he actually owned at the moment. People stared at him, but were still too afraid of him to do anything. They reached the Violet Citadel and went to the purple parlor. All the leaders were there, including Tirion, Darion and Garosh. Vereesa Windrunner chose to be there as well, since the hearing involved her niece too. Rhonin spoke first.

"Prince Arthas Menethil, you are here for us to determine whether Centurion Windrunner's claims about you are true. A confession will be performed on the both of you, and you will both answer our questions while under the truth spell. Are you both ready?"

"We are" they both answered and sat at the middle of the room as five priests surrounded them. And the confession began, while the images were projected to everyone around there. Everything was revealed except for their intimate moments. When the confession was over, a group of Mages approached them and casted the truth spell on them. Then the leaders grilled them for two hours. Larisa was exhausted, but happy that it was finally over. 'At least they didn't witness our sex romps, that would have been embarrassing, my parents are here after all, and so is Arthas' mother and sister.' she thought relieved. Rhonin spoke again.

"We need to discuss everything we have just witnessed, and your answers to our questions. You may all go to the lounge and make your selves comfortable, this is going to take a while." As soon as they got to the lounge, a Mage apprentice walked in holding little Taria's hand.

"Mommy" she giggled and run into Larisa's open arms.

"Hello sweetheart, how was your day?"

"Great!" she giggled again, but did not bother to elaborate.

"Taria honey, there are some people I want to introduce to you. This is Queen Lianne Menethil, and her children, Prince Arthas, and Princess Callia. And the other gentlemen are Captains Marwyn and Falric, distinguished members of the royal guard." She told her little girl.

"Pleased to meet you!" Taria smiled and curtsied at them like the little princes she was.

"Hello Taria" Arthas smiled at her.

"You are very beautiful" Lianne and Callia told her as they started to fuss over her.

"Hey kid" Falric and Marwyn spoke in unison and sat on a corner and started playing Hearthstone. Three apprentices walked in with platters full of sandwiches and pastries and two big mugs of Forrest fruit juice and water.

"Please, help your selves" the apprentices smiled and left.

"Taria honey, what kind of sandwich would you like.

"Ham and cheese please, Mommy" Taria said from Lianne's lap, who was telling her a story. Larisa put the sandwich in a napkin filled a cup with juice and gave it to her daughter.

"Common everybody, it's lunch time" she told everyone as she grabbed a tuna sandwich and some juice for her self. Arthas got up and checked out the pastries.

"Frozen scones, they have frozen scones everybody" he said excited as he filled his napkin with three, leaving some for the others. Callia, Falric and Marwyn jumped on their feet, run at the table and grabbed the rest. Lianne rolled her eyes.

"I still don't see what the big fuss is all about." Larisa laughed.

"I guess you have to actually be born in Lordaeron develop a liking for these pastries" she snorted, "there is no other explanation your grace".

"You don't know what you're both missing kitten" Arthas was licking the icing sugar off his fingers now.

"Arthas don't do that, you're a prince, not an Ogre." Lianne chastised her son. Arthas rolled his eyes .

"Yes Mother...sorry" he said.

"What's a frozen scone mommy" Taria asked.

"It's a regular scone sweetheart, that they then freeze it and sprinkle mountains of icing sugar on it". Taria scrunched up her little nose at that.

"That doesn't sound very tasty" Lianne and Larisa laughed at that.

"That's because you have to be born in Lordaeron honey" Larisa kissed the top of her daughter's head.

"Out of the mouth of babes" Lianne laughed.

"Well, I did try to introduce you to our delicacies years ago, when you first came to Lordaeron for your studies, kitten, but you turned your nose at it" Arthas grinned as he remembered Larisa's reaction, when she tasted the frozen scone he offered at her, at the reception that was held in honor of the Priests and Paladins who were applying for membership at the order of the Silver Hand.


	13. New Beginings

**LORDAERON PALACE ELEVEN YEARS AGO**

The moment the young Elven Priestess entered the reception area, the twenty five years old Prince was stunned by her beauty. She took his breath away. She wore a white silk formal dress, and her auburn hair was made in an elaborate pony tail, that was cascading down her back. A simple jade diadem that matched the color of her eyes, was placed on her forehead. She walked, no glided, towards him and Uther. She bowed her head at him and Uther.

"Prince Menethil, Lord Uther, I am Lady Larisa Windrunner of Quel'Thalas, and I pledge my allegiance to the Order of the Silver Hand." Arthas bowed his head at the beautiful young Elf.

"Welcome to Lordaeron Lady Windrunner, may your stay here be a pleasant one, and I wish you success in your pledge to join our order." Larisa smiled, 'wow, she's absolutely stunning' he thought. 'By the Light he is gorgeous!' Larisa though.

"Thank you, your majesty", she said. Uther addressed Larisa.

"What is your specialization Lady Windrunner?" Larisa looked at him

"Discipline my Lord, I prefer to deal Holy damage, but I can heal quite well". Uther nodded in approval.

"Excellent, we require more damage casters in our order." Larisa smiled.

"I will do my best, not to disappoint you sir", she said.

"I know you wont my Lady". Uther assured her. Arthas decided that he wanted to know the beautiful young Elf better.

"Is this the first time in Lordaeron Lady Windrunner?" he asked her.

"Yes Prince Menethil, it is, I just graduated from the Seminary school at Sunstrider island, where I spent almost all my life there, since my parents and brothers were fighting at the Orc and Troll wars, and my sister was studying Magic in Dalaran." Larisa smiled at the handsome young prince, happy for all the attention he was giving her.

"Then allow me to give you the grand tour, my Lady" Arthas offered his arm to Larisa, who took it with a shy smile on her blushing face.

"I am honored my Lord", she whispered.

"Excuse us Lord Uther" they both said, as they walked away, Arthas was already showing Larisa all the relics displayed around the hall, and Larisa hanging at his very word. Uther frowned at this. Arthas had just rekindled his relationship with Jaina, and now he appeared to be absolutely smitten by the beautiful young Elf. After the grand tour of the Menethil palace, Arthas decided to introduce Larisa to the Lordaeron delicacies. He was delighted when she found them all exquisite, and decided to introduce her to his all time favorite pastry. The frozen scone.

"Try this Lady Windrunner, it taste like heaven in your mouth." Larisa smiled.

"Alright, Prince Menethil" She took a bite of the pastry and thought that her teeth would fall off from the cold. It was hard, frozen and way too sweet for her taste, since it was covered in icing sugar. But she could not show to the handsome Prince that she absolutely hated his favorite pastry. So she smiled, and ate it.

"Very delicious, Prince Menethil". Arthas though, did notice her discomfort, as she had turned green trying to swallow her bites with great difficulty.

"It's alright Lady Windrunner, you don't have to strain your self for my behalf. It's an acquired taste. I haven't met anyone yet who wasn't born in Lordaeron that likes this pastry. I wont think less of you if you told me that you hate it" he told her with a smile.

"Oh thank the Light, I thought that my teeth were going to fall off" she said relieved and left the remainder of the pastry on her plate and quickly drank a full pint of orange juice, to wash off the taste.

"Let me show you the gardens, Lady Windrunner" Arthas offered his arm again and gave the smitten young Elf the tour of the garden. He did not see her alone again until a year later in Stratholme. Uther, fearful that another break up of the engagement between Arthas and Jaina, would result in a serious diplomatic incident between Kul'Tiras and Lordaeron, kept Arthas away from Larisa, any way he could. The very next day he sent him on a patrol at the border between Lordaeron and the Hinterlands, that lasted for three months. By that time, Larisa had successfully completed the trials for her induction in the order. At the reception to celebrate the success of the new members of the Order, Uther made sure that Jaina was there, standing next to Arthas, her hand wrapped around his. That kept Larisa away from Arthas, much to their displeasure, but that did not stop them from never taking their eyes off each other. Especially when Larisa took her Oath in front of Lord Uther and King Terenas, Arthas was hanging by her every word, drinking in her beautiful form. King Terenas noticed that, and asked Uther about it. Uther confirmed the young prince's fascination with the young Elf. King Terenas was torn between his duty to keep the peace and the alliance between his and the neighboring realms, and the happiness of his child. Already, he had sacrificed his only daughter's happiness, and married her off to Lord Preston, the ruler of Alterac to ensure his loyalty to Lordaeron. He felt very guilty about it now, because a year ago, Callia and her mother were killed in an Orc ambush and their bodies were never found. And now, he has found himself before the same predicament. Should he insist that Arthas honor his commitment and marry Jaina, or should he allow him to follow his heart and pursue the young Elf. He would have to discuss this with his son, when he got the chance.

The next day they got word that the Amani trolls had mounted an offensive against Quel'Thalas. The entire Order of the Silver Hand was deployed along with a regiment of Lordaeron warriors. Arthas was happy that Larisa would be with them for that assignment. It would give him a chance to get to know her better. He was now kicking himself, for rekindling his relationship with Jaina. He still loved her, but he wasn't sure that she was the one for him. Uther had other plans though. He never allowed them a moment alone. He assigned them in different camps, keeping them apart for the six months that the war lasted. Every time they would meet, either in battle, or between assignments Uther was there. They barely spoke a word with each other. They admired each other from afar, reveled at each others prowess in battle. Arthas was an unstoppable force of nature, wrecking havoc in the Amani ranks with Light's Vengeance, while Larisa would obliterate them with her powerful spells and finesse. Before they knew it, the Amani had retreaded back into Zul' Aman, and Arthas was called back to Lordaeron to investigate with Jaina a mysterious plague outbreak in Brill, while Larisa returned to Silvermoon city to spend some time with her family. Three months later she received a personal summon from him to go to Stratholme to help him with dealing with the plague. By the time that she, her siblings and a regiment of Knights, Rangers, Magi and Priests from Dalaran arrived there, Arthas was already in the middle of a heated conversation with Uther and Jaina. Falric and Marwyn who were standing in front of Larisa, told her about Arthas' decision to purge the entire city. And that was when she casted her diagnostic spells, discovered an alternative to the culling.  
XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

"I didn't know that Uther was trying to keep us apart." Arthas told Larisa.

"He confided that to me, two years later when we were fighting you. He felt that the only way to keep the stability in the Alliance of the Northern Kingdoms was through a marriage between you and Jaina. He apologized about that to me later. He felt stupid for keeping us apart from each other." Larisa shook her head as she remembered her despair as she could never get close to her shining prince. Arthas frowned.

"We could have been together a whole year before Stratholme. Things could have gone differently. I might have caught Kel'Thuzad earlier, my Father may have been still alive, I would have been King of Lordaeron by now, and my people would not have fled or perished." Larisa stroke Arthas cheek.

"We don't know that, my love. Things may have been worse." Arthas leaned down and kissed her.

"Things can never be bad with you by my side, kitten.", he said to her.

"Are you going to marry Prince Arthas Mommy?" Taria asked as she finished her strawberry tart. Arthas knelt down next to Taria and looked into her eyes.

"Yes sweetheart, I loved your mother for a very long time, and soon I am going to marry her and we will all be a very happy family. Would you like that?", he asked her.

"Yes...yuppie!' Taria screeched and hugged Arthas.

"It's settled then" Arthas grinned as he hugged the little girl back. Half an hour later, they were called back to the purple parlor. Taria was left in her nanny's care, while everyone else transported there. Arthas and Larisa stood in the front of the room, holding each others hand. Rhonin took the floor.

"Prince Menethil, after a very careful review of the evidence at hand, this council has decided to find you not guilty, on the grounds that you were possessed by a dark spirit of a fallen Shaman for the better part of your life, and not in control of your actions. To avoid being lynched by vigilantes, your confession has been made public throughout Azeroth. Centurion Windrunner, it has been made clear to us from your confession, that there was no foul play in your actions. You always had the good of Azeroth at mind in your attempt to free Prince Menethil from Ner'Zhul's clutches. I wish you both luck in your future endeavors. You are dismissed.", Rhonin announced. Sylvanas decided to speak before they all left.

"Wait, before you go, we have a few more things to discuss. Arthas, your kingdom is destroyed, and the only remaining residents in Tirisfal Glades and Silverpine Forest, are the undead former citizens of Lordaeron. The Eastern Plaguelands are still heavily plagued by the undead, however, the Western Plaguelands, except for Andorhal, the port and plateau of Northern Lordaeron, and the Hillsbrad Foothills are now plague and undead free. Perhaps you should at Hearthglen with Larisa and your children. You can then join in the offensive against Andorhal and the Eastern Plaguelands. Everything you liberate can be yours. That is if everyone else agrees."  
"I have no objections about that, other than which faction the free lands will belong to." Thrall stated.

"Agreed. Arthas was until yesterday, the leader of the Scourge, but before that, he was a Champion of the Alliance. As for Centurion Windrunner, she is a loyal and sworn Champion of the Horde." Varian agreed with Thrall.

"We could be a neutral faction, friendly to both, Warchief. We can establish trade relations with both factions. But for now, we will just be members of the Argent Dawn offensive against the undead. It will take years before Lordaeron is free again. Besides, don't you think that it's time to set your differences aside and sign a permanent peace treaty?" Larisa asked Thrall.

"I have no objections to that, if King Wrynn doesn't." Thrall looked at Varian. Varian nodded "I was actually going to talk to you about it after the hearing, since we are all here, why don't we sit down and discuss this." Thrall nodded.

"It's settled then, Arthas, you, Larisa and your family are dismissed, we will reconvene later to discuss your new Kingdom. I have alerted Stormwind to bring Terenas and his cousins here to reunite with their families. They should be arriving here at the Citadel any moment now. "Varian smiled at them, as they all hurried out. Just then, Callia steepped forward.

"Forgive me, but as the ruler of the falen kingdom of Alterac, I have to ask. What about Alterac, and the people?" she asked them.

"I was going to come to you about that Callia." Jaina told her. "You know when the Scourge attacked, all the Civilians fled to the South and ended up at Menethil Harbor. I brought them all to Theramore to settle with the former Lordaeron citizans and the High Elves. They have established a thriving community there, eveyone is happy. Since I will be settling in Stormwind, after I marry Varian, why dont you become the ruler of Theramore? I'm sure that everyone will be delighted." Callia's eyes lit up. She looked at Falric , to check if he was willing to move to Theramore. Falric grinned and nodded.

"We would be delighted to move to Theramore and rule it Jaina, thank you!" she smiled at Jaina.

"Then that's settled as well" Rhonin grinned.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

About fifteen minutes later, four Stormwind nobles walked in the lounge, escorting three teenagers and a young boy of nine. They all seemed confused about the reason they were there, but thankfully, as soon as they saw Larisa, they run to her. "Aunt Lara, what is happening, and why do you have Elven ears?" they asked as they hugged her.

"Hello children, it's a very long story. Please sit down and I will explain. First of all I have Elven ears, because I am an Elf. My name is Larisa Windrunner, and I am a Centurion of the Horde. But, we will talk about all that later. First things first. Arthur, Lillie, Rose, two months ago, while fighting the Lich King, I discovered that your mother and grandmother were not killed, but were abducted and held at a Vrykul village in Storm Peaks. We managed to liberate them, and they are here with you."Larisa pointed towards Callia and Lianne who approached the three teens tentatively. The children fell into their mother's and grandmother's arms and they all started crying.

Arthas could not take his eyes of his son. Larisa approached her son and knelt at his level. "How are you today Terry?" Terry smiled "I'm OK, aunt Lara, why haven't you come to see us for so long?" Larisa hasn't been to Stormwind, since before the Battle for the Undercity.

"I was very busy here in Northrend, sweetheart fighting the Lich King. But now that he is defeated, I promise that we are going to spend every day together." Terenas was very surprised and happy about that.

"Are you going to move to Stormwind" he asked.

"No baby, you are going to live with me in a place they used to call Lordaeron ten years ago. Come, sit with me and this gentleman, and I will explain everything to you" She sat there with Arthas and her son and started telling him their story. Everyone was listening.

"Ten years ago when I was a young Priestess and member of the Order of the Silver Hand, a very evil Warlock sent a very deadly sickness at the land of Lordaeron. The strong, fair and very handsome Prince of the land, Arthas Menethil, was sent by his father to investigate. His investigation led him to the evil Warlock , whom he vanquished at the city of Anderhal. But before he died, he told him that he put this sickness in crates of grain, and has shipped it to the second largest city of the Kingdom, Stratholme. And this plague did not only kill the people, but it turns them into the undead"

"Zombies?" Terenas asked. Arthas chuckled . "Yes honey, zombies" Larisa smiled at him.

"The Prince took his army and rode as fast as he could there. But it was too late, the crates were opened, and the grain was distributed at the bakeries to bake bread. I was at Quel'Thalas, visiting my family, when I received a personal summon from the Prince himself to come and help him. So my sister who is a Mage, teleported our two brothers, herself and me to Stratholme immediately. As soon as I got there, I was told by the handsome Captains Falric and Marwyn", she winked at them, and they giggled like schoolgirls, "about what was happening, so I casted some diagnostic spells over the city, to determine how many people were infected."

"Where there a lot aunt Lara?" asked Terenas. Larisa nodded.

"Yes baby, but it was still only the third of the population. The elderly had eaten the bread as their mid-morning snack and were now all infected. I run to the Prince and told him so. He was relieved when I told him that I could project the images of the infected as dots on a map on the ground and the Magi could teleport them to a contained area away from the healthy population. So we got all the infected at the Crusader's square, while the healthy were evacuated out of the city, just to be safe. "

"Did it work aunt Lara?" Terenas interrupted. Larisa nodded.

"Yes, it did. Prince Arthas explained them the situation and they understood. Soon the poor people turned into the undead and we were forced to slay them, and cremate their remains, so that they would not rise again. And then, the real culprit appeared. The dreadlord demon Malganis. He challenged the Prince, and the Prince beat him to a pulp."

"Cool...!" Terenas exclaimed. Larisa smiled as she remembered how Arthas pounded Mal'Ganis to the ground.

"He could not have done it without Larisa's help" Arthas piped in.

"Yes baby, it was glorious. The demon fled with his tail between his legs, but not before he challenged our Prince to find him here in Northrend and set the city on fel fire. So we all run out of the city, and to the camp of the survivors. Later that night, I went to the nearby waterfalls to wash all the gore off me. And the Prince was there bathing as well"

"And you had sex!" Terenas interrupted. Arthas choked on his drink, Falric sprayed his, while Marwyn fell off his chair laughing at Falric. Larisa, Lianne and Callia were shocked.

"I'm a big boy now aunt Lara, I know all about sex, were babies come from and stuff." Arthas was very amused.

"And where, pray, did you learned about all that?", he asked his son.

"The servants. We have caught them many times while playing, doing nasty stuff in dark corners, attics, and remote stairwells. Sometimes with other servants, other times with guards, or the other nobles. I was confused at first, but Arthur explained things to us." Terenas shrugged.

"Did he now?". Arthas raised an eyebrow at his nephew.

"Oh come now my Lord, it's not like stuff like that didn't happen in the Lordaeron palace all the time, and even more often at the ICC" Falric gestured towards the Icecrown Citadel.

"And you were the culprit most of the time" Marwyn piped in.

"Was he now?" Larisa raised an eyebrow at Arthas.

"That was before we met, and when I was not with Jaina. And before we met again at Drak'Tharon Keep" Arthas raised his hands.

"So when do we get to the part where I was born? Mom, Dad?" Terenas addressed both of his parents. Larisa and Arthas jaws dropped to the floor.

"How did you figure it out?" Arthas asked.

"Which part dad, the part that you are Prince Arthas Menethil, the Lich King until a day ago, the part that you got my mother pregnant, or the part where mom felt the need to hide me from you, change my appearance and hers, whenever she sneaked to Stormwind to see me?". Arthas and the rest were shocked.

"Ok, I overheard the nobles who brought us here talk. They were saying that uncle Varian contacted them and informed them that the Lich King is defeated and it turned out that Arthas Menethil was possessed by Ner'Zhul, the Lich King, for the better part of his life, and that he was innocent. As for the rest, I sort of figured it out. I mean why would mom sneak every couple of months just to see me, if I was not her son? And the story she was telling me was leading towards her getting pregnant by you, and my birth" Terenas explained.

"Besides, as soon as I walked in, I recognized you, Dad. Big, tall, pale, silver haired, wearing the Lich King's Armor, minus the helm and Frostmourne, and in the company of other Death Knights and the Menethil ladies. And I have seen pictures of you and your family in books. It was you, but blonde. It was easy to figure it out." he continued. Arthas raised his hands in the air.

"The kid is a genius, he must have gotten that from you, kitten" Larisa smiled.

"You're very smart your self, my love". She turned towards their son.

"Terry, you have to realize, when you were born, it was the happiest day of my life. I had to give you to Varian, the world around us was collapsing, and I had to protect Lordaeron and Quel'Thalas. It was my duty as the mother of the future king of Lordaeron. I was a Commander of Lordaeron, and a high ranking noble of Quel'Thalas, I had to be in the front lines and lay my life for both my kingdoms. Your father was not himself back then. He was possessed and destroying everything in his path. I had to stop him. I could only visit you every couple of months in the hopes that eventually I would come and spend the rest of my life with you. But as soon as Arthas disappeared, we had to deal with the Legion, and when we defeated the Legion, the Lich King appeared again. And had your father been himself, he would have been with you always. He would love you so much, like I do, and like he does now that he knows about your existence. Please don't just us to harshly", she pleaded with her hugged both of his parents.

"I don't judge you at all. I understand, this is Azeroth, there is always something trying to destroy it. I grew up in King Varian's court after all, and heard stuff. I know about the story of Medivh, I know how possessions go. I don't blame you dad, for the things that Ner'Zhul forced you to do. And I don't blame you Mom for leaving me behind to fight evil. What matters is that we will all be together for now on." Larisa was sobbing by that point and hugged her son tightly.

"Oh darling, we are going to have a wonderful life together" Terenas smiled at his mother.

"I know we will mom. So how do I really look like, and what is my real name?" Larisa waved her head over Terenas, casting the dispel magic spell, revealing his Elven features.

"Your name is Terenas, like your grandfather, Terenas Menethil. And the two ladies over there are your grandmother, Queen Lianne, your aunt, Princess Callia, and you already know your cousins. Terenas walked over them and bowed at them. Lianne hugged her grandson and Callia ruffled his head. Arthas was speechless.

"By the Light, kitten! He is so smart and perceptive. He must be quite extraordinary to figure all that out in such a young age." Larisa smiled.

"Indeed I am so proud of him. Normally, I would be suspicious about his perception, but raising Taria had taught me one thing. My kids are geniuses. I can hardly hide anything from her. She figures things out very fast. Mother told me that I was like that when I was growing up.", she explained.

"Of course you were kitten. After all, you were the one who saved two thirds of the Stratholme population with your clear thinking" Arthas hugged her and nuzzled her hair.

"Where is Taria now? She needs to get reacquainted with her brother" he asked.

"Oh she's at a play date with Jaina's twins. She should be here any moment". She answered.

As if on cue, Taria walked in with her nanny and the twin girls. They all squealed as soon as they saw their friends from Stormwind. Larisa took over the introductions again, and soon the children started playing. Arthas sat on the couch and pulled Larisa on his lap. They both sat there, watching their son and Larisa's daughter playing and bonding. An hour later, Varian and Jaina walked in the lounge.

"We have great news. We finally signed a peace treaty with the Horde. Not only that, but we will start trading almost immediately, which means that our economies will flourish after ten long years of constant warfare. And by the way, Arthas, your confession was broadcasted immediately after it was over, and we had major feedback. The surviving Lordaeron citizens, both the ones who left, and the ones who remained behind will be ecstatic if you returned to them and help them rid land of the Scourge. They are waiting for you to establish government when the lands are free. They need your help Arthas, the Gnolls and Ogres are out of control, and the Scarlet Crusaders are attacking anyone who is not them. And lets not forget about the Scourge and the Cult of the Damned that still infest Andorhal and the Eastern Plaguelands. Sylvanas said that she would appreciate your help. Lorthemar too. The sooner you all get there, the better.", he informed them. Arthas was speechless.

"They want me after everything I put them through?", he whispered.

"Not you old friend, Ner'Zhul did that to them. They all realize it." Varian smiled.

"That's fantastic news old friend! We should start as soon as possible." Arthas grinned. "But first things first. Larisa I think it's time that we finally make our relationship official. What do you say, if we have a simple civil ceremony tonight, and a proper religious ceremony in a year's time at the same time as the naming of the babies? A Priest can give us a quick blessing." Larisa loved the idea. They all went up to the Purple parlor and Rhonin, as the ruler of Dalaran performed the ceremony, and a Priestess chanted a blessing. And that night after ten whole years, Arthas and Larisa became husband and wife, him still dressed in his Lich King/Death Knight armor and Larisa dressed in her white Priest's robes. 'At least I'm wearing white' she thought amused as she exchanged vows with the love of her life. Sylvanas and Lorthemar, finally hugged their grandson and welcomed Arthas in the family. A week later Arthas and Larisa along with their family took a portal to Hearthglen. They were greeted by Tirion and the rest of Argent Dawn Champions. Arthas and Larisa mounted an offensive against the remaining Scourge forces in the Western and Eastern Plaguelands as members of the Argent Dawn knights and with the help of the Knights of the Ebon Blade. It would take years before the land was healed, but it was all worth it, as more former citizens of Lordaeron started to return and settle at the cleansed lands. All seemed to go well for the time being. Garosh announced to them that Gorgonna had agreed to marry him and invited them all to Nagrand for the wedding.

"What do you say Arthas, it could be our Honeymoon" Larisa told Arthas as they sat at the watch tower of Hearthglen, monitoring the Gnoll activity underneath them. Arthas smilled.

"That sounds like a wonderful idea, kitten" he said, "if you want us to visit Outland, we'll visit Outland. You know that I would follow you to the ends of the World."

The End?

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

So here it is guys. The final chapter of "to the Ends of the World." story. I hope you enjoyed it, I know it gets a bit fluffy, sorry Hammer Tide ;-), but I also included some adventure and humor. There will be a sequel in a few months, as soon as I complete the rest of the stories.  
Sorry for the long wait.

Cheers!  
XD 


End file.
